II - Ian Goodman: Ace Attorney - Impassionated
by IVth
Summary: La historia de Ian Goodman continúa situándose poco tiempo después, ahora en manos de la Interpol. Tendrá que resolver un caso del cuál se le culpa, revivir memorias suprimidas, y tener que sufrir un destino cruel que lo llevará a tomar una decisión clave: "Seguir siendo abogado" o "Tomar medidas drásticas, en búsqueda de la verdad".
1. Sombras

**01» Sombras**

* * *

Fecha y Hora Desconocidas  
Lugar Desconocido.

Oscuridad.  
Sólo oscuridad, sombras, voces, risas, gritos y golpes...sin mencionar las torturas físicas posibles y sin dejar cicatrices para "hacerme cantar".  
Torturas físicas, torturas psicológicas...en un par de ocasiones usaron torturas medievales. ¿Por qué motivo?

El 14 de Agosto del 2015 hubo un asesinato. Una agente de la Interpol, Alice Brust, había sido asesinada por un conocido asesino a sueldo: Shelly DeKiller.

Las acciones de DeKiller corrompieron a todo mundo, fijando sus ojos en mí por defender a quien era acusado falsamente como el asesino.  
En el juicio se logró revelar que quien había sido "asesinado": se encontraba preso en el sótano del teatro de una universidad. Se trataba de mi compañero: Jake Morgan.

-¡Habla ya, zángano! -gritó un hombre a mi derecha, mientras me daba un puñetazo a mi cara, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento una vez más, como era usual.

Me golpeaban, me electrocutaban, me estiraban...me desvestían para meterme en un contenedor con agua helada hasta llegar al punto de casi ahogarme, y reanimarme solo para amenazarme con volver a hacerlo. Éstos tipos estaban locos...furiosos. No sabía el peso de la muerte de la agente Brust. Y todos seguían creyendo que yo tenía algo que ver con DeKiller, debido a unos turbios recuerdos del pasado. Cosas que deseaba eliminar de mis memorias...  
¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Ni lo sabía. Mi cuerpo estaba débil: Comía algo similar a un engrudo y tomaba agua, lo cuál poco tiempo después de ingerirlo hacía que empezara una pelea callejera dentro de mi estómago entre el impulso de vomitarlo y el dolor de mi estómago tratando de procesar la lodosa sustancia.

-Vaya... -habló una voz muy conocida. -Tenemos a alguien muy resistente. O muy necio...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la puerta de mi celda se abría por completo y no solo por la rendija para deslizar la bandeja de comida rancia. Se trataba de Aiyana Reeves, la joven agente de Interpol de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que me había topado en ambas ocasiones...

-Sin dudas eres un héroe para la porquería de gente que hay aquí. Nadie ha durado tanto sin confesar. -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que arrastraba una silla y se sentaba en ésta, con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra. -Pero éso se acabó. Mañana mismo, irás a juicio. Un tribunal en ésta misma base, en el cuál tendrás la última oportunidad de hablar, o de ser condenado. Tú eliges.

Con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada asesina, ella se levantó del lugar, arrastró la silla una vez más, y se retiró de la celda donde me tenían confinado.  
¿Un juicio? ¿Tribunal? Honestamente, no tenía sentido para mí cualquier cosa. Ni que me preguntase a mí mismo. Todo terminaba siendo igual: sinsentidos que no acababan en algo lógico. Probablemente estaba tan mal nutrido y desorientado que hasta divagaba sin saberlo.  
Pero tenía que pensar claramente solamente una pregunta: ¿Tenía la fuerza para revelar los asesinatos dentro de la Facultad Universal Drahamon? Era más que obvio que habían sido revelados a la luz, y éso había tomado mucha de mi fuerza de voluntad. Más por el hecho de que aparte de unas cuantas personas más, yo lo viví. Jake, por otro lado, por la posición en la que estaba, sirvió de "asistencia"...pero más allá de éso, mi estado emocional y mi estado mental se habían hecho trizas con lo que viví dentro. Recordar ésos hechos me traían un horrible dolor, además de un rencor contra quien había sido la mente maestra tras ése caos: el rector de la Universidad Drahamon. Kevin Cadem.  
Las horas pasaron, y yo terminé dormido. En mi sueño, logré ver no solo a Aiyana, pero también veía a Jake, a Dean Eastfield, a Melissa Balek...a mi hermano...  
Todos estaban de espaldas, murmurando cosas el uno al otro. Cosas como "No puedo creer que esté implicado con DeKiller...", "Mi propio hermano, cómplice de un asesino...", "Una vil escoria capaz de cooperar con ése asesino a sueldo...".

-¡De pie, cucaracha sarnosa! -gritó un guardia, despertándome de mi corto sueño. ¿Ya era el día siguiente? ¿Pronto comenzaría mi juicio?

Un ligero dolor me vino a mi brazo derecho. En mi antebrazo, podía ver cómo tenía un parche justo en el área de la intravenosa. ¿Cuándo había pasado éso?

-¡He dicho que te levantes! -amenazó el guardia, además de dar un fuerte puntapié a mi estómago. El dolor me hizo escupir toda la masa lodosa que se había acumulado en mi estómago. Una sensación asquerosa, mientras que el guardia solo se reía junto a otro compañero suyo. Con enfado, asqueado y adolorido, miré hacia ambos guardias mientras seguía regresando aquella pastosa mezcla.

-Oye, parece que tardarán en llegar. -dijo un guardia con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras me veía a los ojos.  
-Sí, éso creo yo. -respondió él, ignorando mis ojos llorosos y confundidos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tratado así?

Ambos comenzaron a desabrochar sus cintos, retirándolos de sus pantalones, y uniéndolos por ambos extremos. Uno de ellos se quedó en la entrada de mi celda, la cuál no me había dado cuenta que estaba abierta, con su mano izquierda cerca de su cintura y su pulgar en la cintura del pantalón; con su mano derecha, sujetando el cinturón.

-Anda. Te doy la iniciativa. -dijo éste guardia, mientras que su compañero, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sujetó su cinto a semejanza a un látigo, listo para lanzar el primer golpe. Con su mano derecha, tomaba fuerza su golpe. Con la izquierda, iba directamente al cierre de su pantalón.  
-¡¿Qu-qué diablos...?! -apenas pude pronunciar con una voz ronca, mientras que seguía escupiendo la sustancia lodosa.  
-Aprende. Así se castiga aquí, niño. -dijo éste, mientras se preparó para tomar impulso, y soltar el latigazo.

Para mi sorpresa, oí un látigo. No tuve idea si había mojado el pantalón de susto o no, pero si tenía en mi mente que yo estaba acabado.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -preguntó una voz femenina muy clara y fría.

Al lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta, noté que había alguien ahí. Se trataba de una mujer. Una mujer que parecía traer puesto algo que me recordaba a los trajes de los jinetes de equitación. Botas negras, pantalón blanco, una camisa blanca que iba por debajo de un chaleco negro con broches turquesas y dorados, y por encima de ésta una chaqueta abierta color negra, la cuál le llegaba a las rodillas; sin mencionar el adorno de cuello que traía, junto con un broche color turquesa. En sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por guantes oscuros, llevaba un fuete color café. Su cabellera celeste y grisácea estaba recogido de cierta manera que sobresalía un poco por encima de su cabeza, mientras que un par de mechones provenientes de los lados de la cabeza caían a ambos lados hasta la altura de sus hombros. Pero lo que más me atemorizó fue la mirada gélida que dirigía a los guardias: mirada generada por un par de ojos celestes. A pesar de que el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho le daba cierto tipo de atractivo, mirarla así hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -gritó el guardia más cercano a mí. Sin haberlo notado antes, el guardia que estaba más cerca de la puerta había sido abatido por ésta mujer. Su compañero, el cuál salió al ataque a defender a su amigo, fue atacado por ésta misteriosa mujer. Dos latigazos, tres, cuatro...cuatro latigazos más después, el guardia cayó al suelo, mientras que entraban un par de hombres vestidos con pantalones grises y chaquetas largas, afelpadas y de color negro.  
-¿Señorita Von Karma? ¿Que sucedió? -dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.  
-Éste par de guardias...son un torpe par de tontos que tontamente trataron de atontar a éste...tonto. -dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía lanzando una mirada oscura y asesina.  
-¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de ellos como es debido, señorita? -dijo el otro guardia.  
-Por favor. Y paguen con la misma moneda, si no es mucha molestia. Un par de guardias así en éste lugar pueden llegar a traer problemas a otros guardias. ¿Me hago entender?

Con una simple orden, los caballeros tomaron a los dos corruptos guardias y los sacaron de la celda. Por mi parte, me levantaba de mi lugar con mi propia fuerza, mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para levantarte, mejor quédate ahí como un tonto gusano torpe que se revuelca torpemente en su charco de tonterías.

Sorprendido, la miré con algo de enojo. Mi cuerpo tembló, y sentí un ardor en mi interior. ¿Me quedaría así, siendo insultado? No...no era así como me lo había preguntado en ése entonces. ¿De verdad me quedaría en el suelo, recibiendo ayuda? ¿No tenía la fuerza para levantarme por mi propia voluntad y salir adelante, justo ahora que no tenía a alguien para ayudarme?  
Temblando y adolorido, logré ponerme de pie. Mi barba estaba ensuciada con la masa lodosa y gris que había salido de mi interior, pero me dirigí al lavabo que tenía a un lado mío, y logré quitarme la suciedad de mi rostro y de mi boca. Después de regresar una última vez lo restante de ésa comida, me incorporé correctamente y miré a aquella mujer con determinación. Mi rostro desafiante fue respondido con una sonrisa ligera, para luego hacerse a un lado y cerrar sus ojos.

-Iremos al tribunal. Antes de llegar, serás "acicalado" y bien alimentado. No nos agradaría el testimonio de alguien a quien tuviese que ser despertado cada cinco o diez minutos por tontamente caer dormido como un tonto, debido a que tontamente no recibió su tonta alimentación correctamente.

Mi mirada cambió por un momento al escuchar ésa palabra. "Testimonio". La pregunta era: ¿Quien era ésta mujer? Mientras salía de mi celda, le seguía viendo con confusión.

-Disculpe la intromisión pero...  
-Tonto. -dijo ella sin tener que guardárselo. -Solo un tonto hace tontamente preguntas tontas. Y creo saber cuál será su torpe pregunta: "¿Quién es usted?".

Era algo predecible, y no me sorprendía. ¿Me diría quien era ella?

-Soy Franziska Von Karma. Y soy la fiscal en ésta oportuna ocasión.


	2. SCII

**02» S.C.I.I.**

* * *

Fecha y Hora Desconocidas  
Suprema Corte Internacional de casos Internos  
Sala de Acusados No. 5.

Fue abrumadora las cosas que se me presentaron el día que salí de ésa jaula y que me instalaran en una nueva "celda".  
Se trataba de una habitación mucho más decente de lo que esperaba. Una cama normal, con un ropero, un escritorio y un librero, además de un biombo que servía para que uno pudiese vestirse a gusto, y por supuesto, al final y con un par de divisiones, el siempre necesitado sanitario. Con la gran excepción de que en ésta ocasión SI había papel higiénico. Los libros que habían iban de títulos de fantasía, temas sobre los astros y su mitología, y sobre temas legales. Por supuesto, si piensan: "No tiene sentido que den comodidades así, además de privacidad...con la oportunidad de guardar armas", créanme que antes de traerme aquí, me desvistieron y lograron revisarme por completo por si traía alguna arma conmigo. Y cuando menciono "por completo", es quedarse MUY corto al tipo de revisión. Aunque lo que me asustó más que nada fue lo mencionado por uno de los guardias...

 _"Una bonita estancia...siempre es así. Los culpables deberían al menos recibir un poco de humanidad...hasta en las últimas horas que les queden."_

Desnudo y aún algo cansado de las curaciones hechas por los médicos, me llevaron a las duchas violentamente y con rapidez. Lo único que querían era que se me retirase el hedor detestable que tenía, cortarme el cabello que tanto me había crecido que me llegaba a los hombros, y rasurar mi rostro. No fue un proceso muy tardado, mas sin embargo si fue un proceso molesto. No fue mucho lo que tardaron en pasar la máquina por mi cabeza y quitar todo rastro de pelo de mi cabeza, y de mi rostro. Poco después, solo me dieron una prenda íntima regular, seguida de pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa, calcetines y zapatos. al parecer, debía estar presentable para éste momento...y no tenía idea de cómo sería.

Fueron tal vez un par de horas las que estuve en ésa celda. Comí, leí un poco, y junté mis pensamientos de nuevo...que pronto necesitaría de mi memoria.  
Y no me equivocaba. De un momento a otro, un par de guardias de chaquetas negras llegaron a mi celda, abriéndola.

-Es hora de proceder a la sala del tribunal.  
-E-espere. -dije algo nervioso. -¿Que hay de mi abogado?

El guardia solo mostró una ligera sonrisa, mientras que me miró con apatía.

-En éste tipo de "juicios", usted no necesitará de un abogado. Lo interesante aquí es que usted es el abogado...por lo que, creo yo, bastaría con ésto.

¿"Bastaría"? ¿"Éste tipo de juicios"? ¿Que pretendía decir éste guardia?  
Pronto, ellos me llevaron unos metros más delante por el corredor por el que me trajeron a aquella celda, llevándome hasta la entrada de lo que se supone sería la sala de juicios. Estaba completamente nervioso, pero no podía huir. Ellos querían saber la verdad...y tendrían que saberlo de un sobreviviente. Y mil veces prefería yo pasar por ésto, a que alguno de ellos fuese traído aquí.  
Entrando a la enorme sala, dediqué mi tiempo a notar que se trataba de una sala amplia. Lo normal que uno vería en las películas: una sala común para reuniones. Con la excepción que se trataba de una mesa en forma circular, similar a un anillo. tres paredes estaban recubiertas por madera oscura, excepto por mi izquierda, donde toda la pared era solamente ventanas amplias para dejar pasar la luz al interior. Un paisaje extraño invadía mi vista: ya que podía ver una ciudad grande, con un paisaje nublado y algo nevado. Lo que me preocupó fue ver a la distancia un monumento que jamás en mi vida había visto. Se trataba de un castillo rojizo y verde, con unas extrañas formaciones esféricas en la parte superior.

-¿Le agrada la vista, señor Goodman? -preguntó una voz del otro lado de la habitación. Mejor dicho, justo del otro lado de la mesa.

Delante mío, habían tres señores completamente serios. Uno de ellos era completamente calvo, de ojos azules, bigote canoso y gafas. El que le seguía, se trataba de un hombre de color, el cuál tenía su cabello gris y corto. La última persona, que se encontraba a la derecha de los dos ya descritos, era una mujer de cabellera verdosa y oscura, con un par de gafas y su cabello recogido. A mi derecha, con vista a las ventanas, se encontraba aquella fiscal que apenas había conocido: Franziska Von Karma. Lo que por proceso de eliminación, dejaba claro que la silla más cercana a mí, era mi asiento. Y el asiento vacío, justo detrás de éstos tres señores y que se encontraba por encima de ellos, se trataría de algún tipo de juez...  
Fue un par de minutos cuando entró a la estancia por una puerta al otro lado de la sala, la juez del caso. Se trataba de una mujer de color, robusta, y acompañada de un par de guardias que vigilaron desde las esquinas. Viendo ésto, solo pude pensar en que los guardias que me acompañaron desde antes seguían en la habitación, pero en las otras dos esquinas que no había visto.

-La Suprema Corte Internacional de casos Internos abrirá sesión justo ahora, 21 de Octubre del 2015. Juez del caso: Faith Bensouda. Fiscal del caso...

La juez seguía dando su dialogo de apertura, pero me había quedado en claro la fecha que estaba describiendo: 21 de Octubre... ¿Habían pasado más de dos meses desde aquél día que rescatamos a Jake?

-¡Acusado! -habló fuertemente la juez, captando mi atención.  
-D-disculpe, Su Señoría.  
-Le pregunté si está consciente de ser acusado de ser cómplice de DeKiller.  
-Oh...por supuesto, Su Señoría.  
-Y como estoy al tanto, usted ejerce como abogado defensor.  
-A-así es.  
-Entonces sabrá usted que tipo de tribunal es éste. ¿O no?  
-Yo...honestamente, nunca había oído de éste tribunal.  
-Tonto abogado torpe que torpemente demuestra con torpeza lo tonto que es. -dijo Franziska, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Tendré que ponerle al tanto, abogado. -dijo la juez, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. -En éste tipo de tribunales, los casos son manejados desde adentro y no en público. De ésta forma, tanto si es liberado como castigado, el mundo no sabrá la razón. Así de sencillo. Además de que el sistema que manejamos es un sistema de juez y jurado de tres personas: las tres personas en frente suyo son las que manejarán si usted es encontrado culpable o inocente. Mi veredicto es absoluto, pero éste jurado es quien otorgará el peso a la balanza.

La mujer se volvió a sentar adecuadamente, para al final sacar de un bolsillo de su túnica negra, un par de gafas de pasta oscura.

-Señor Goodman, estamos listos para empezar a escuchar el testimonio sobre los hechos ocurridos en la Facultad Universal Drahamon.  
-E-espere... ¿Que hay de el alegato inicial de la fiscalía? -pregunté con confusión y pena.  
-Ya ha sido emitida. -dijo Franziska, cruzada de brazos.  
-¿Q-que?  
-La apertura del caso se dio el día de ayer. Y ya dimos los detalles sobre el caso...lo que ahora necesitamos, es el testimonio. -dijo Franziska aún en aquella posición, mirándome ahora con unos ojos fríos y asesinos.

Sabía que el momento empezaría, y que tendría que dar todo.

-Entiendo. -dije mientras me sentaba en el lugar asignado, y ponía mis manos en la mesa. -Contaré lo sucedido en la facultad. Contaré lo que ocurrió el 21 de Julio del 2014.  
-A-aguarde un segundo. -dijo el señor de color. -Pero según el alegato de la fiscalía, todo ocurrió exactamente una semana antes: el 14 de Julio.  
-Señor. -dije mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que expresaba empatía, pero a la vez lo molesto que me sentía al ser interrumpido. -¿Para que empezar por el principio del evento, cuando podemos iniciar por el momento que de verdad importa?

Procedí a juntar mis manos sobre la mesa, mientras doblaba un poco el cuello y hacía mi cabeza a un lado.

-Tendrá que ser...el asesinato de ésa chica.


	3. Primer Acto: 1er Juicio Escolar

**03» Primer Acto: 1er Juicio Escolar**

* * *

21 de Julio del 2014  
03:24 a.m.  
Facultad Universal Drahamon  
Sala de Lecciones

-Las pruebas son concluyentes. No podría haber sido otra persona... ¡Solamente pudiste haber sido tú!

Mi grito resonó ése día en aquella sala. Había acabado el primer juicio escolar que teníamos en ése lugar.  
Una chica, Miranda Keyes fue asesinada la madrugada del 21 de Julio. Era una chica tímida, y solo pretendía llevarse bien con todos...  
Pero todo fue por un simple arranque de celos.

La acusada, Elisa Jokly, era una bromista en el grupo de amigos, y tenía a su joven novio. Un chico de veintidós años, de nombre Gerard Klive. Ella, su novio y Miranda eran buenos amigos. Hacían bromas entre ellos, pero nada se salía de control. Fue en ésta madrugada cuando Miranda Keyes fue asesinada por Elisa Jockly. ¿La posible razón? Miranda había entrado en el dormitorio de Gerard para hablar de un asunto sobre Elisa. Por supuesto, la chica la vio entrar y lo tomó a mal. Ella llegó con un cuchillo y asesinó a Miranda. Lo que desviaba la atención de todos era que había sido asesinada en el cuarto de Gerard, y el cuchillo era de su habitación. Además de que él proclamó ser el asesino...cosa que poco a poco descubrimos que era mentira.  
Una hora después de éstos hechos, todos en nuestras "ropas para dormir", comenzó la investigación del caso de Miranda Keyes. Con ésto ocurriendo, ambos testigos, tanto Gerard como Elisa fueron secuestrados por alguien y no fueron vistos, sino hasta el final de la investigación. Cuando comenzamos el juicio escolar.  
Una enorme sala de lecciones que había sido modificado: los asientos de los alumnos poseían pantallas. En donde supuestamente era el área del profesor, ahora habían dos mesas con monitores, con dos podios a sus lados y un asiento central y alto, justo como el de un juez. En la pared, una pantalla gigante que solo mostraba estática. Lo que nos preocupó en ése entonces fue ver a las dos personas desaparecidas en aquellos podios centrales, atados a las sillas, con un dispositivo extraño en sus cuellos.

-Ah...pues no queda más remedio. -dijo una chica de cabellera rubia corta y de ojos rojizos, la cuál estaba sentada en la posición de juez. Sus palabras hicieron que yo despabilara, mientras recordaba cada dato. Nos encontrábamos en un juicio escolar para decidir no solo la inocencia o la culpabilidad: sino la muerte del asesino...  
Mientras, yo estaba en la mesa del abogado, defendiendo a quien sería Gerard Klive. Y enfrente mío, en la que sería la mesa de la fiscalía, una cara muy conocida para mí...

-¡AGUARDEN! -gritó una chica de pelirroja de ojos violetas. Un peinado y una vestimenta que hacían alegoría a vestimentas orientales, además de un abanico. -¡Pero ya hemos probado que la persona culpable de la muete de Melisa era el propio Gerard!  
-¡Deja de decir tonterías! -respondí con furia. -¡Lo que he dicho es la verdad!  
-¡Pues pruébalo! -gritó aquella mujer en la posición de fiscal.

Un silencio total rodeó toda la sala, mientras que observaba a mi "cliente" en el podio número 1 de acusados, ligeramente a mi izquierda: un joven de cabellera castaña, ojos grises y de piel aperlada: con el mismo físico que un atleta de Football Americano, con una ligera excepción: él era un ratón de biblioteca marca "Einstein". Vestía en ésta ocasión una camisa interior celeste con su bóxer blanco y unas sandalias. En el podio de acusados número 2, el cuál estaba un poco a la izquierda del podio de la fiscalía, veía a Elisa Jokly: una joven castaña de ojos color avellana, la cuál tenía una cola de caballo y el uniforme escolar de falda rojiza, camisa blanca y saco violeta oscuro, a juego con unas botas cafés que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Lo que me aterraba era el dispositivo en sus cuellos...finalmente viendo a detalle, se trataba de un dispositivo electrónico con varias cuchillas delgadas a su alrededor: cuchillas tan delgadas como agujas. ¿Es que si no podíamos mostrar la inocencia de uno...?

-Ah...entonces se acabó el tiempo. -dijo una voz profunda, mientras que aparecía solo una pantalla en blanco, con un símbolo en su centro: El As de Espadas.  
-¡¿De que hablas?! -grité enfurecido, aún motivado a defender a Gerard.  
-En éste caso, la muerte de una persona es algo que no se puede perdonar...pero si no podemos hallar al culpable, ¿no creen que es mejor arrancar la hierba desde la raíz?

Yo volteé rápidamente con Gerard y con Elisa al oír un sonido electrónico, el cuál venía de los dispositivos en los cuellos de Gerard y de Elisa. Una luz roja se encendió, y un sonido mecánico provino de ésos collares. Ambos, Elisa y Gerard, comenzaron a sollozar y a desesperarse por querer quitarse el dispositivo.

-¡B-BASTA! -grité desesperado.  
-No, no, no, mi abogado. -dijo el hombre denominado como As. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cuchillas se liberaron contra los cuellos de ambos inculpados, haciendo que todos sus movimientos se detuvieran en seco en un instante, mientras que una trampilla bajo los podios de cada uno se abría y caían ambos a un espacio desconocido.

Varias personas gritaron aterradas, mientras que yo me quedaba en seco. Mi mente trataba de analizar lo sucedido...de creer en lo que había pasado. Pero no...tres veces. Cuatro. Cinco. Seguía intentando responder por mi cuenta. Respiraba normal, y parpadeaba con normalidad. Mi cuerpo era el que no se movía de su lugar, mientras que mis oídos zumbaban fuerte, a la par de no dejar pasar ningún sonido. Era como usar audífonos que bloquean el sonido...todos gritaban y se movían, pero yo permanecía estático. Hasta que tuve de nuevo el control de mis ojos, pude girarlos hacia Eve Fha, aquella chica en el puesto de fiscal. Estaba peor que yo: aunque estaba igual de estática que yo, podía claramente ver cómo su mirada llena de desesperación, de pánico, hacía que ése sentimiento creciera en su rostro.

-Si-len-cio~ -habló la chica que estaba en la posición de juez, y dando martillazos ligeros. -Que As sigue aquí.

A ésta oración, todos miraron hacia la pantalla gigante. Yo, por mi poca fuerza disponible, giré hacia la pantalla en mi escritorio.

-Todo ser que sea culpable, y ejecutado aquí en juicio...bueno, pueden ponerlo en mi cuenta. -dijo As con una risa liviana, como si se tratara de un chiste de alta calidad.  
-¡Eres un...! -gritó un chico enorme y atlético, el cuál corría hacia el área del juicio.  
-¿Quieres golpear a una pantalla? -preguntó As con algo de aburrimiento, haciendo que éste sujeto, se detuviera en seco.  
-Mas les vale portarse bien, muchachos. Que de ahora en adelante, estarán vigilados. -dijo él, terminando la transmisión.

Todos estábamos impactados, cansados y atemorizados. Todos excepto Jackeline D'Eduqer, la juez del caso. Todos éstos jóvenes, cerca de los veinte años, pasaron a retirarse a sus dormitorios respectivos. Muchos de ellos, al igual que yo, estábamos en nuestras ropas de dormir: batas, camisetas largas, pijamas, ropa interior...  
Todos a excepción de Eve y de Elisa, pero Eve tenía una excusa, y es que ella había llegado tarde a ése juicio por andar arreglándose para algo así...mas no tenía idea de cómo terminaría. Pero, ¿que había de Elisa? Nadie lo sabía, y no lo sabría hasta el caso del secuestro de Jake...sabría la causa de ésa inconsistencia ligera, pero importante.  
Después de éstos eventos, los trece que quedábamos no dormiríamos a gusto. Nosotros: los doce estudiantes secuestrados de la Facultad Universal Drahamon, y yo.


	4. Segundo Acto: León

**04» Segundo Acto: León**

* * *

21 de Julio del 2014  
06:35 a.m.  
Facultad Universal Drahamon  
Habitación de Ian Goodman

Tan pronto acabó el juicio, me dediqué a desnudarme, y darme un baño de agua helada. El agua fría lograba hacerme despertar de mi estado "vegetal", haciendo que me diera cuenta de la realidad que estaba a mi alrededor. Pronto después, al sentir lo helada que estaba ésa agua, giré la otra perilla, comenzando a hacer que saliera agua caliente. Tan pronto la sentía, era un torrente de relajación para poder revisar todos los eventos sucedidos...  
Dos semanas atrás, fui invitado a la Facultad Universal Drahamon: una facultad anexa a la Universidad Drahamon. Su propósito era el desarrollar a las estrellas del mañana: fotógrafos, modelos, abogados, fiscales...  
La Universidad Drahamon ya se dedicaba a crear los talentos del futuro en varias ramas, pero ésa facultad en especial era algo similar a un "curso intensivo". Cuando el examen final de abogacía era ganar un juicio modelo, en la facultad era algo de todos los días. El examen final para poder graduarse era tomar un caso real, y salir ganando. Graduación y debut...hubiese sido lo mejor en mi caso, pero no tenía tiempo para éso.  
La facultad misma poseía una pista de carreras con un campo multiusos, un patio con una piscina, un dos edificios anexos para los dormitorios femenino y masculino, y el edificio principal: cuatro pisos de salones enormes donde se daban lecturas sobre distintas asignaturas, dependiendo de la profesión de uno.  
Había sido invitado por nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Kevin Cadem: el rector de la Universidad Drahamon. Lo que buscaba con mi invitación era inspirar a futuras promesas de la abogacía. Pero la historia había sido diferente...ya que fue Jake Morgan quien había sido invitado. Su idea, era probar que yo tenía la determinación para poder inspirar a otros a buscar la verdad, y por lo tanto, yo terminé en ésa pesadilla. La idea era quedarnos una semana en la facultad, conviviendo unos con los otros. Yo, en cambio, serviría como "maestro" de abogacía. No esperaba un cargo como éste, pero a todos los quince alumnos les enseñe un poco de lo que sabía. Puse situaciones que había visto tiempo atrás cuando yo estudiaba, y posibles soluciones. Algunos se interesaban, otro no. Y la minoría se quedaban dormidos...  
Había sido una semana excelente. Clases, almuerzos, carreras en la pista y en la piscina...además de uno que otro "accidente" que pasaban en la piscina...era una vida pacífica, y ya la semana había terminado cuando todos tomamos nuestras maletas, y nos preparamos para retirarnos...  
Llegando a la entrada, solo podía ver a Jake corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada. Yo lo saludaba del otro lado, alegremente. Hasta que se oyó un ruido mecánico proveniente de la puerta. Con las fuerzas que tenía, lanzó algo dentro de un trozo de ropa, haciendo que lograra pasar a tiempo por una de las ventanas de la puerta.  
Súbitamente, cayó una cortina de acero enfrente de la puerta y en todas las ventanas. Una pantalla que estaba en la entrada se encendió, y procedió a una pantalla blanca con el símbolo que conoceríamos más tarde cono el As de Espadas.

-Buenas tardes todos ustedes. -dijo una voz profunda.  
-¡Eh! ¡¿Y éste quien es?! -gritó una de las alumnas. Una chica de cabellera castaña con un peinado rizado por uno de los lados, vistiendo un vestido púrpura.  
-¡Déjanos salir! -ladró un sujeto musculoso de piel morena, cabellera rubia y ojos cafés, mientras apretaba sus puños.  
-¿Q-que sucede? -preguntó, en aquél entonces el aún desconocido para mí, Gerard Klive. Un gemelo en sentido de "complexión", comparado con quien había mencionado antes.  
-Lamento que tener que darles la mala noticia, pero...ustedes no saldrán de éste lugar.

Fue ahí donde nuestros problemas empezaron. Jake estaba tras la búsqueda de un grupo criminal. Quince miembros del grupo siendo dirigidos por sus "ases", y un solo cabecilla que era el fundador de ésta misma. El encendedor que había mostrado en mi debut solo era un inicio...  
Él estaba tras la pista de éstos sujetos, y ahora estaba a merced de uno de ellos. El As de Espadas.  
Se trataba de el más grande de los cuatro, y mano derecha de quien sería el fundador de ésta organización. Si atrapaban a éste sujeto, estarían más cerca de llegar al líder...pero la pregunta se creó en mi cabeza en ése entonces: ¿Qué asunto tenía Jake con ésa banda?  
Tajando el asunto de cómo ocurrió, pasó toda una semana para que intentáramos seguir conviviendo, además de buscar una salida. Pero el anfitrión, As, comentó que habría que seguir cierto patrón de reglas: una de estas era que si queríamos salir, tendríamos que sobrevivir a las duras tareas que tenía preparado para nosotros...  
Con los dos últimos días llegando, surgió el incidente que dio a raíz el primer juicio escolar. Un juicio para el cuál no estaba preparado.

Todo acabó con el asesinato de Melissa, a manos de Elisa o de Gerard. Como no quedó claro ésto último, el As intervino y asesinó a ambos...un destino que no esperábamos. Sabíamos que el culpable recibiría "un castigo"...pero no a que extremos. Después de unos minutos de reflexionar y de intentar hallar sentido alguno a lo que sucedía, nos fuimos de ahí cada uno a su cuarto respectivo. El dolor de haber perdido a alguien era inquietante.  
Tan pronto terminé de estar en la regadera, salí a mi cuarto, el cuál seguía apagado. Tomé de uno de los cajones de un mueble de madera un cambio limpio de calzoncillos y playera, para lograr irme a dormir. No dormiría con alivio, como usualmente lo hacía...sino por cansancio. Un cansancio que me dejaría pensando en varias cosas...

-Oye... -dijo una voz muy queda.

Casi pegué un grito al notar en la oscuridad de mi cuarto un enorme bulto en mi cama, justo a mi lado. Fue hasta que estiré parte de la colcha que pude ver un rostro conocido. Aquél sujeto moreno y rubio de grande físico...

-¡Eres...Caleb Tler! -susurré con fuerza, mientras que veía la cara del gigante atemorizado y temblando, mientras seguía vistiendo su ropa interior.  
-¡N-no me eches fuera! -susurró igual de fuerte que yo, mientras que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Por reflejo, me dispuse a encender la lámpara que estaba a mi lado, notando que además de andar en sus prendas naranjas y rojas, los ojos le lloraban. Era una clase de miedo que no creería vivir para verlo...

-¿Pero...pero que te pasa a ti? -dije algo extrañado y confundido. Si ésta fuera otra situación, sería toda una comedia ver a alguien así de fuerte comportarse así de cobarde...pero en ésta ocasión, las cosas cambiarían.  
-É-é-ése chic-c-co...Gerard...  
-Él... -susurré por un momento. -¿Que...tiene Gerard?  
-¡Eso! -dijo él. -¡Él y yo somos prácticamente lo mismo!

Por sorpresa, él saltó de la cama y comenzó a hacer varias poses mientras flexionaba sus músculos.

-¡Teníamos el mismo físico! ¡La misma fuerza! -habló más fuerte, hasta tal punto en el que dejó de flexionar y solo se quedó inmóvil para luego encorvarse con la cara mirando al suelo y sus brazos colgando. -Pero...por algo somos "El León", "El Espantapájaros" y "El Hombre de Hojalata".  
-¿Dis-disculpa?

El "hombre" se reincorporó con ambos brazos doblados hacia su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para hablar.

-¡Tú sabes! ¡Ése cuento!

Pero con su súbita fuerza, él volvió a aquella postura depresiva.

-Gerard era el espantapájaros...y yo el león.


	5. Tercer Acto: Ronda Knox

**05» Tercer Acto: Ronda Knox**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
07:21 p.m.  
Facultad Universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

El León cobarde, el espantapájaros sin cerebro y el hombre de hojalata sin corazón. Una metáfora que usó Caleb aquella noche para describirse a él mismo y al difunto Gerard. Ambos, Gerard y Caleb, eran amigos de la infancia. Se confiaban desde los más oscuros secretos hasta los más vergonzosos problemas. Pero como él mencionó, Gerard era un espantapájaros sin cerebro. Era un fortachón de buen corazón, pero torpe. Torpe a grandes rasgos, tales como siempre caer fácil en engaños de ex-novias, compañeros, hasta uno que otro maestro. Pero no era por éso que le llamaban así. Era torpe hasta en las asignaturas, y la mayoría de las veces él lograba pasar por pocos puntos, o por simple lástima de los maestros.

 ** _"¡Demuestra lo que de verdad puedes hacer!"_**

Las palabras de una amiga cercana le crearon una fuerte convicción. Dejó sus actividades, sus amigos...dejó muchas cosas, para convertirse en alguien estudioso. Por extraño reflejo, él se volvió un poco anti-social. Sabía cuando una persona podría traicionarle, cuando podía confiar en alguien...

Ésta descripción la dio el chico fornido de veintiún años, el cuál ahora portaba el dispositivo de ejecución en su cuello, mientras que su mirada se perdía. Vestía un conjunto deportivo de shorts y playera oscuras. Del otro lado, otro joven estaba ahí sentado, a diferencia de Caleb, tenía un rostro muy tranquilo. Era el rostro de un joven de cabellera corta color verde pastel, la cuál era seguida por una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera. De ojos tranquilos y casi somnolientos, de color negro, y de una piel clara. Casi pálida.

-¡Que comience el juicio de hoy, honorable juez D'Eduqer! -habló As con fuerza y júbilo, mientras que Jackeline daba un golpe fuerte con su mazo, haciendo un poderoso eco en la sala.  
-Orden en la sala. -habló ella con total seriedad y frialdad. Una gran diferencia a cómo era en el otro juicio. -Comenzaremos el caso de la muerte de Eve Fha.

Todos estábamos nerviosos en aquella sala. Ahora una chica había sido asesinada...en éste caso, la fiscal del primer caso. Eve Fha: una chica ambiciosa y fría. Su búsqueda por la verdad era absoluta y fuerte. Pero ya no me enfrentaría a ella en éste lugar...ahora, tocaría un rival más particular...

-Su Señoría...comenzaré con mi alegato. -habló un joven de traje púrpura, camisa negra y corbata rojiza. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabello rojizo y sus ojos color azul. ¿Había visto a ése chico en algún lado? No lo había visto nunca en todo éste tiempo dentro...  
-Ah...claro. Tú, fiscal...eh...  
-Bader Umbreit, Su Señoría. -dijo él, mientras daba una reverencia pronunciada, seguido de una sonrisa.  
-Bueno... ¿Que hay de la defensa? ¿Está lista?  
-Por supuesto.

El joven enfrente de mí se veía molesto...

-No había necesidad de que dijeras éso, Goodman.

Su tono de voz me irritaba. Pero nadie en la sala lo identificaba. "¿Acaso estaba con nosotros desde el inicio?" preguntaban algunos. "Las puertas están selladas...así que si debe de ser alguien de aquí que jamás hallamos visto". "¿Estaba escondido?".

-La fiscalía demostrará que ÉSE canalla es el culpable. -dijo apuntando a Caleb, el cuál estaba sollozando y con la mirada perdida.  
-¡PROTESTO! -grité y golpeé la mesa. -¡Que la fiscalía se abstenga de hacer prejuicios!  
-Heh... ¿prejuicios? ¿No querrás decir "premoniciones"?

Ya lo había logrado. Logró sacarme de mis casillas con ése comentario arrogante. ¡Aplastaría a ésa cucaracha!

-Entonces, que comience el juicio. -dijo Jackeline, dando un golpe con el martillo, y apuntando a continuación con su martillo a Bader. -Fiscal.  
-Gracias. Ahora...El resumen del caso es el siguiente.

En las pantallas, apareció la foto de Eve Fha. Con su rostro confiado, y su actitud fuerte, era la rival perfecta en el mundo de la abogacía. Ahora, ella estaba muerta...

-La víctima, Eve Fha, fue asesinada hoy mismo, a las 6 de la tarde, hora aproximada. El primer testigo que halló el cadáver de la víctima, Klaus Bernard. ¿Quien estaba en la escena del crimen cuando Klaus halló el cuerpo? El inculpado, Caleb Tler.

El silencio se hizo presente, cuando éste sujeto sonrió con frialdad y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es su turno, aboga-  
-Un momento, juez. -habló As, interrumpiendo el juicio. -No creo que sea adecuado mencionar "Fiscal" o "Abogado".

Tan pronto mencionó ésto, un compartimento en ambas mesas se abrió, revelando dentro lo que parecía ser una extraña medalla. Un broche dorado, con una tela azul en dos tonos distintos y a rayas, mientras que colgando había una insignia en forma de escudo con una estrella vertical de cuatro puntas.

-Creo que lo que más les acomodaría sería...la insignia de los "Inquisidores".

Tan pronto saqué mi medalla, noté cómo Bader sacaba la suya y la colocaba en su traje.

-¡No me pondré una insignia que no hace referencia a nada de lo que yo hago! -me negué, gritando a la pantalla.  
-Entonces...haga el favor de retirarse del podio. Lo ocupará alguien que "si esté capacitado". -dijo As, mientras que una chica se dirigía al escritorio donde estaba yo.

Ojos color avellana, cabellera colo lavanda, la cuál terminaba en dos rizos largos a los lados de su cara, haciendo juego al color claro de su piel. Vestía una boina azul, un pantalón negro de vestir, en conjunto con una blusa blanca de vestir, la cuál tenía un juego de olanes en su cuello, y vestía una chaqueta azul, junto con lo que parecía ser una hombrera dorada en su brazo izquierdo...ésa chica era...

-Mi nombre es Ronda Knox. Y seré la persona adecuada para el cardo de Inquisidor. -dijo la chica, mientras se metía por la fuerza al escritorio. Tomó la medalla y la colocó en su pecho, mientras se quedaba viendo con frialdad al fiscal. -¿Ya te puedes retirar? -dijo ella, mientras cerró los ojos.  
-El espacio de inquisición es solo asignado al inquisidor...todo aquél que no sea un inquisidor, deberá retirarse del área asignada inmediatamente. -dijo As por última vez, para luego apagar el monitor gigante.  
-Bueno...ya, vete a tu lugar Goodman. -dijo Jackeline con pereza.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Me había rehusado a seguir apoyando a Caleb...el cuál ahora me miraba con un rostro manchado por su fluido nasal, y sobre todo por sus lágrimas. El lado contrario, por otro lado, se veía más relajado cuando escucharon la asignación de inquisidor...  
Todo había dado un giro fuerte...y las cosas se pondrían peor.


	6. Cuarto Acto: Verdades Y Teorías

**06» Cuarto Acto: Verdades y Teorías**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
07:36 p.m.  
Facultad Universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

El juicio había seguido su curso...pero lo preocupante era lo que ocurría.  
Ronda daba verdades increíblemente sólidas sobre el asesinato de Eve Fha. El principal sospechoso, o en éste caso, el sospechoso potencial sería Caleb...pero ¿sólo porque Eve Fha "sentenciaba" a muerte a su amigo? Klaus por otro lado, estaba siendo atosigado por Ronda ya que él era el primero en hallar el cadáver. Era más posible que él fuese el culpable.  
Siempre serían dos personajes...uno, el que halló el cadáver, y el segundo, quien tendría razón para hacerlo.  
Bader, por otro lado, estaba siendo arrinconado por los hechos abrumadores de Ronda Knox...¿Sería ella capaz de vencer a éste "inquisidor"?  
Por un breve momento al inicio, tuve que perderme la discusión por leer el reglamento de inquisidores, dado por el propio As...reglamento que incluía cosas muy interesantes, y que a su tiempo, lo usaría.

-...ahora, con éstos hechos presentes, solo queda decir que... -hablaba Ronda, mientras que se encogía de brazos. -...éste caso no puede ser resuelto.  
-¡¿Qu-qué?! -escupió por un momento Bader, mientras miraba a Ronda.  
-Ya me oíste. Eve Fha fue asesinada en el salón B-2. Y según como se dieron las cosas, la única persona que estaba ahí dentro era Caleb Tler. Pero el primero en encontrar a Caleb fue el mismo Klaus Bernard. Acto seguido, llegué yo y descubrí a ambos en ésta posición. Los dos pudieron corroborar ésto. ¿Pero quién puede decir que no cambiaron lugares? ¿O que los dos cooperaban? -dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba ligeramente y una de sus cejas se arqueaba.  
-¡Estás loca! -gritó Bader, mientras golpeaba la mesa.  
-Ya, ya. Que ya tengo mi veredicto. -dijo Jaqueline, mientras levantaba su mazo y daba un fuerte golpe contra la mesa. -Ambos serán culpables, y ejecutados.

Todos los alumnos en el salón se levantaron y dieron sus quejidos contra Jaqueline, mientras que ella, con ojos somnolientos, solo sonreía e inclinaba su cabeza un poco.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -grité con todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, mientras lanzaba un grito con toda la fuerza de mi pecho y mi garganta, haciendo que mi voz sobresaliera de los demás, y le apunté a Jaqueline.

Podía oír por un segundo la voz de Jake por medio del transmisor, mientras que las voces de los demás se apaciguaban. Él y yo lo discutíamos mientras veíamos el reglamento, y notamos la regla más interesante de todas...

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú que quieres? -habló Jaqueline, mientras me apuntaba con su martillo.  
-Regla número 8 del manual de inquisidores. Una regla peculiar, necesaria para poder ejercer su poder como inquisidor.  
-Espera, no dirás qué...  
-"El inquisidor debe siempre estar a favor de uno o de ambos inculpados. Aún en la más profunda desesperación, siempre debe de estar de un lado.". Y por lo que yo pude oír de su boca, Ronda Knox...

Con un aire autoritativo, me dirigí a la mesa original donde yo estaba, preparándome para arrebatarle el lugar.

-¡Usted no apoya a ninguno de éstos!

Podía oír a una chica decir un ligero "¡sí!", mientras que podía ver a Bader aliviarse un poco.

-Protesto. -contestó ella, mientras que su boca, curiosamente, cambiaba de forma a la de un caricaturesco gato. -¡"Regla número 12: Los inquisidores siempre perseguirán la verdad..."'!  
-¿Que dices? -hablé con voz ronca.  
-Que ésa es la verdad de éste caso. ¡No se puede resolver! ¡Los dos serán ejecutados!

Ella reía, mientras que notaba a Caleb entrar en pánico, y a Klaus solo preocuparse un poco.

-Esa puede llegar a ser cierto. -dijo la juez. -Con la evidencia recabada, la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho fue uno de éstos dos. Pero sus testimonios son contradictorios...

Había algo más oculto en éste caso. Traté de recordar los testimonios, y armar lo que sería en ése entonces, la linea de eventos...

-¿"Línea de eventos"? -mencionó la juez Bensouda.  
-Ah. Disculpe señora, pero ése es el método que aplicaba antes.

Por un momento, había olvidado completamente que estaba reviviendo cada detalle exacto de ésos casos, y que en la realidad, estaba en la suprema corte internacional de asuntos internos.

-Verá...por mi nivel de concentración, dejo todo por aparte. Me concentro en las líneas de eventos descritas por los testigos, y las comparo. Si hay puntos incoherentes o raros, los usaba de inferencia para poder localizar las contradicciones.  
-Heh. Patético. -habló Franzisca, mientras que daba un ligero azote a la palma de su mano, para atrapar la punta de cuero del fuete con su puño derecho.  
-En resumen... -dije mientras que poco a poco volvía a estar inmerso en mis memorias, comenzando a relatar lo que hacía con las líneas de eventos. -...solo imagino por medio de la lógica y la suposición, lo que cada uno podría haber hecho en ésa línea de eventos...

El cuarto a mi alrededor se volvió color sepia, mientras que aparecían negativos: listones largos de películas color café, con las imágenes de los eventos.

-Ésta línea es perteneciente a Caleb... -me dije, mientras examinaba sus imágenes. -Él se estaba duchando después de una serie de ejercicios en el campo. Al volver, en su casillero estaba escrita una nota de parte de Eve Fha: "Hablemos a las 6". El asunto era un misterio, pero Caleb dejó el baño de lado y se visitó rápidamente para poder llegar a ésta reunión con Eve. Pero al entrar, él fue noqueado. Al despertar, notó que en su mano derecha estaba un cuchillo ensangrentado. Siguiendo el rastro de sangre que tenía ahora frente a él, llegó detrás del escritorio, donde se encontraba Eve Fha. Había fallecido por una herida en el abdomen...y poco después, entró Klaus. Así mismo, siendo Caleb inculpado.

La linea se desvaneció en el conjunto que tenía a la vista, y dirigí mi vista hacia Klaus, haciendo que su línea de eventos comenzara a materializarse.

-La línea de él es más corta... -dije con confusión. -él se dirigía a la cocina para comer una paleta helada. En un intento desesperado, ya que no había moldes, tomó un curioso vaso de papel alargado de un bote de agua cercano, virtió el líquido en éste, lo puso en una base y a dejarlo congelar. Él escuchó un ruido súbito en el segundo piso, a lo cuál se dirigió a éste, notando que el ruido provenía del salón 2-B. Al entrar, él dijo haber visto a Eve Fha, en el suelo y cansada. Caleb estaba cerca de ella, e inconsciente. Ella tenía a la mano un tubo de aluminio. Pero que al momento de tratar de ayudarle, cayó inconsciente. Al momento de despertar, se hallaba en el corredor anexo al salón 2-B. Pero tan pronto entró, vio la escena de Caleb con el cuchillo.

Las dos lineas se juntaron horizontalmente, comparando los eventos en éste.

-Si bien lo pienso: Eve Fha planeaba atacar y matar a Caleb...posiblemente. Ella citó a Caleb, lo dejó inconsciente y luego fue asesinada. ¿Pero por quién?  
-¡O fue Caleb, o fue Klaus! ¡Uno u otro! -seguía hablando Ronda, mientras comenzaba ahora a reír como maniática.

¿Por qué motivo había caído inconsciente Klaus? ¿Y por qué despertar en el corredor? ¿Por qué no matar a Caleb?  
Con los hechos descritos de Eve, tuve que crear una línea del tiempo con espacios vacíos. Excepto en la que una persona más habría atacado con el cuchillo, para luego plantar la evidencia en Caleb. No solamente su mano, pero también salpicar de sangre su ropa.

-Un momento... -me dije, mientras pensaba en las reglas una vez más. Tenía que pensar con claridad...ya que ahora, se abría una nueva posibilidad.

La última linea se formaba. Mientras, empezaba a caminar en dirección a la de Bader. Ésta persona se movió libremente, ayudó a Eve Fha y la traicionó, y la apuñaló con un cuchillo, para luego plantar la evidencia en la mano de Caleb. Aún habían unas cuantas incongruencias, pero primero tendría que evidenciar a la persona.

-Parece que hemos olvidado una regla. -fui caminando con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Bader, el cuál me veía con preocupación.  
-¿D-de qué regla estás hablando?  
-La regla de oro, impuesta para ésta mecánica demente de mantenernos encerrados. Y no se menciona en el relgamento de los inquisidores. -dije con ojos cerrados, mientras invadía la mesa de Bader, y lo miraba fijamente. Jaqueline comenzó a dar martillazos, pero ella fue tranquilizada por As, quien daba permiso a ésta acción mía.

Me preparé, cerré mi puño y apunté hacia Bader.

-"Ninguno escapa de éstas reglas". -mencioné en voz baja sonriendo de manera triunfante. -¡Y eso te incluye a ti! ¡Ronda Knox!


	7. Quinto Acto: Revivir

**07» Quinto Acto: Revivir**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
08:01 p.m.  
Facultad Universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

Ronda se quedó seria. Impactada por lo que dije. Unos segundos después, estalló en un ataque de risa frenética.

-¡Vaaaya! ¡Ahora me culpa a mí! ¡Jajajaja!

La risa seguía invadiendo el cuarto, mientras que las caras de todos cambiaban por la manera de expresarse de ésta chica.

-¡SOY UNA INQUISIDORA! ¡Peleo por la justicia! ¡No hay manera de que...!  
-Sí la hay. -dijo Jaqueline, con una mirada perdida.

Poco después, As encendió el altoparlante, comenzando una corta transmisión.

-Regla estudiantil número 21 : " _Nadie escapa de éstas reglas._ ". Lo cuál significa que también el inquisidor o inquisidora puede llegar a ser acusado, solo si se tiene una teoría correcta, o una prueba.  
-¿Teoría? -preguntó Bader, mientras que en la enorme pantalla, se mostraban los mismos hechos que yo había pensado antes. Muchos de éstos listados en rojo, y otros listados en azul.  
-Las teorías rojas son las teorías del inquisidor rojo. Las teorías azules, del inquisidor azul. Y sin embargo...

Notamos que habían varias oraciones mencionadas: _"Klaus Bernard no es el asesino."_. _"Caleb Tler pudo haberlo cometido."_. _"Caleb Tler usó el cuchillo para apuñalar a Eve Fha."_. _"Klaus Bernard estuvo en la cocina en el momento del incidente."_. _"Una persona cometió el crimen y otra fue el cómplice."_. _"Éste crimen no puede ser resuelto."_. Y por supuesto, la última que fue mencionada por mí mismo: _"Los inquisidores no están libres de ser culpables."_.

-Todas éstas pueden llegar a ser verdad, o mentira. ¿Cómo comprobarlo? Hagamos las cosas más entretenidas...

Inmediatamente, varias de las frases se volvieron de color dorado, mientras que las demás desaparecían de la pantalla. Las frases que se habían quedado eran: _"Una persona cometió el crimen y otra fue el cómplice."_ y _"Los inquisidores no están libres de ser culpables."_.

-Regla inquisitorial número 25: _"En juicio, los inquisidores harán sus teorías. Las cuales serán grabadas por el Director del Juicio."._ En otras palabras...yo. -dijo con una risa. - _"Cuando el tiempo límite llegue, el Director del Juicio mostrará las teorías, y revelará "Las Verdades Doradas". Éstas servirán para dar el cierre definitivo al caso y hallar al culpable."_.  
-¡U-un segundo! -interrumpió Bader. -¡Pero con ése tipo de regla, significa que no tenemos que pelear y que podemos esperar a que el tiempo pase, y que el castigado sea expuesto!  
-No funciona así. -dijo As. -No se pueden mencionar hechos como _"Mi cliente es inocente."_. Se deben mencionar teorías que refuten en contra del otro inquisidor, no que solo sirvan a favor de uno mismo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras que me puse a pensar un segundo en ésta nueva regla sobre las "verdades doradas"...y fue cuando lo noté...

-¡Espere! ¡No dirás que...!  
-Así es. El tiempo límite de éste juicio terminó. -dijo As con la misma voz profunda. -Y deberán de hacer su elección, inquisidores.

En las pantallas de las mesas de los inquisidores, se mostró un teclado electrónico, y un espacio en blanco.

-Tienen un minuto para escribir quienes es el culpable de éste crimen.

Bader se veía tenso, mientras que podía ver a Ronda escribir al revés "Caleb y Klaus". No podía dejarla escapar...solo me quedaba escribir un nombre...

-Se terminó el tiempo. -dijo Jackeline. -Presionen la tecla "Enter" y declaren a sus culpables.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, yo tecleé y me preparé para la respuesta que daría Jackeline. Tan pronto vio los nombres en su pantalla, ella volteó a mirar a Ronda y a mí.

-Mi veredicto es...

Todos aguardábamos el momento en el que su martillo golpeara contra la mesa, y ella dijera unas palabras...

-¡El juicio se extiende por veinte minutos! -gritó con determinación, mientras que ahora apuntaba a Bader con el martillo. -Inquisidor Umbreit. Entregue su medalla al joven maestro Goodman. Parece que él ha ganado el puesto para ser un inquisidor...

Algo atónito, Bader se retiró la medalla y la dejó en el escritorio, mientras se retiraba de ahí.

-¡UN MOMENTO! -grité, apuntándole a él. -Tu no puedes retirarte.  
-Goodman. -dijo Jaqueline seria. -Él no tiene la-  
-No será el inquisidor. Pero necesito a un asistente.

Giró hacia mí con sorpresa, mientras me miraba aún más atónito. Poco después, asintió y volvió junto a mí, a la mesa de inquisidores. Mientras, yo me colocaba la insignia en el pecho...

-¡H-hey! ¡Eso no es válido! -gritó Ronda enfadada.  
-Éso no se menciona en el reglamento. -dijo Jaqueline con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que Ronda gritara por debajo de sus dientes.  
-Hemos explicado las teorías y las verdades de Caleb Tler y de Klaus Bernard. ¡Ahora hablemos de Eve Fha y de Ronda Knox!

Los alumnos solo guardaban silencio, mientras veían cómo Ronda se volvía a reír. Al parecer, todo para ella era una comedia, pero no para mí.

-¡Eve Fha! ¡Y YO! ¡Nunca había oído de parejas taaaan interesantes! -dijo ella de una manera insinuante, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro.  
-Tengo una teoría que proponer. Y con ésto... ¡Cerraré todas las incógnitas que hayan!  
-Ah vaya. -respondió, ahora más tranquila. -Si tienes una oportunidad...demuéstralo. ¡Demuestra lo que eres, Ian Goodman!  
-Pues no tardaré. -dije sonriente, mientras que cruzaba los brazos, y miraba tanto a Klaus como a Caleb. -Primero empecemos con Caleb.

Al momento de mencionarlo, soltó un ligero quejido de susto, mientras que las pantallas mostraban la posición de Caleb en el primer piso.

-Él estaba en sus asuntos cuando recibió una carta. para antes de las seis, él estaba ya en el segundo piso. Hasta éste punto, él estaba inconsciente.

La ilustración mostró un punto donde estaba él, ahora en el segundo piso. Después, volviendo al plano del primer piso, se veía un punto diferente: el cuál representaba a Klaus.

-Klaus Bernard estaba en la cocina preparándose una paleta. Pero luego escuchó un ruido que venía del segundo piso, a lo que fue a revisar de qué se trataba. Tan pronto llegó, vio a Caleb en el suelo, y a Eve Fha, aún con vida. Según ésto, el ruido que escuchó pudo haber sido a Caleb cayendo al suelo, mientras que Eve lo golpeaba con un tubo.

La ilustración mostró ahora a Eve cerca de Caleb, y Klaus en la entrada.

-Pero, poco después, Klaus cayó inconsciente igual, pero él despertó en el corredor del segundo piso, alejado de la puerta del salón 2-B. La pregunta sería: ¿Quién lo atacó por detrás?

De nuevo, apareció un punto nuevo el cuál llevaba un símbolo de interrogación encima, asumiendo que era un desconocido.

-Si lo ponemos como se describen los hechos: ésta persona fue la última en ver con vida a Eve Fha. ¡Ésta persona atacó con el cuchillo y mató a Eve Fha, para luego plantar la evidencia en Caleb: tanto el cuchillo como las manchas de sangre en su ropa! ¡Después, salir y llegar a la escena del crimen por puro despiste!

Mi sonrisa se volvió amplia, mientras que sabía que la verdad estaba cerca.

-Solo una persona pudo moverse de ésa manera...y esa persona... ¡NO ES MAS QUE TÚ! ¡RONDA KNOX!

Sentía la energía en mi ser, mientras que Bader hasta se sorprendía de mis teorías. Una tras otra, las teorías se apilaban en la pantalla y yo preparaba el siguiente golpe para acabar con el caso...

-Pro-tes-to~ -dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, mientras que con su dedo índice derecho hacía círculos, al mismo tiempo que decía las sílabas.


	8. Sexto Acto: Escopeta

**08 » Sexto Acto: Escopeta**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
20:22  
Facultad universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

-Temo decir que te equivocas. -dijo Ronda, mientras ponía de nuevo en su posición erguida y miraba con "ternura" a Bader, después a mí.  
-¿Me equivoco en qué?

Ella extendió ambos brazos a los lados y con un rostro lleno de locura, gritó.

-¡YO JAMÁS TOQUÉ ÉSE CUCHILLO!

Al momento de hacer ésa declaración, las palabras se escribieron en color rojo, e inmediatamente se tornaron doradas.  
Estaba en shock, mientras que Bader se preocupaba por un momento. Fue cuando su mirada se tornó de preocupación a sorpresa, a la par de las miradas de los demás estudiantes. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta, hasta que giré mi cabeza y noté la nueva frase dorada:

 _"Ésta persona fue la última que vio con vida a Eve Fha: Ronda Knox"._

Había sido descubierta parcialmente. Con ésta declaración, tanto Caleb como Klaus podrían ser vistos ahora como inocentes, pero para ello necesitaría todavía hallar al verdadero culpable.

-Ronda Knox. Requiero de su testimonio. -dije con algo de confianza, mientras que ella se veía arrinconada y asustada.  
-E-esto...pero... -pero fue un simple desliz. Una fracción de segundo después, volvió a su posición estoica y cooperativa. -De acuerdo.  
- _¿Que traes entre manos?_ -pregunté en mi mente. No tendría idea de su jugada...  
-El día del asesinato, me dirigí al segundo piso, puesto que recibí una nota por Eve Fha, al igual que Caleb. Pero en ése momento, apenas había terminado de bañarme. Al salir, encontré la nota justo en la entrada: la habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Tardé cinco minutos más, ya que debía arreglarme para salir. Como dije, apenas había acabado de bañarme. Con éso de que estaba en el dormitorio, tuve que bajar a la planta baja, cruzar la sala de recreaciones, luego el pasillo A para los salones de clase. Éso me debió tomar como cinco minutos...ah, cierto. Cuando subí por las escaleras, ya llegaba tarde a la reunión. Pero cuando llegué, Eve Fha ya estaba muerta.

Lo que fuese que ella planeaba, caería ante mí.

-¿Tienes pruebas? ¿Tienes ésa nota?  
-Vayan a mi cuarto. Tiene que estar por ahí. A menos claro, que el asesino la haya obtenido ya...  
-No será necesario. -dijo As, mientras que su pantalla cambiaba a una cámara. El lugar no podría ser más obvio: Se veía desde una de las esquinas pegadas al techo, la recámara de Ronda. En ésta, encima de la cama, se encontraba la nota. Con un súbito acercamiento, y un escaneo pasando por éste, se mostró la carta tal cuál estaba escrita.  
-¡ESPERE! -gritó Caleb. -¡¿HAY CÁMARAS INSTALADAS EN NUESTRAS HABITACIONES?!

Todos respondieron igual, mientras se quejaban de la invasión a la privacidad.

-Las hay. -respondió As. -En los únicos lugares donde no hay es en los baños de los dormitorios, además de los vestidores de la piscina.

Los alumnos, incluido yo, seguíamos algo molestos, pero Caleb estaba con ambas manos en su cara, mientras le notaba un ligero rastro de rubor en el rostro. Dejando éso de lado, tendría que sacar mis teorías, y una de ellas era la falsificación. Con los escasos recursos, nunca sabríamos si es verdadera o no. Y solo podríamos si...

-Deseo encontrar la nota entregada a Caleb. As: si escanea la imagen de ésa carta y la comparas con la de ésta, podremos verificar si ésta carta es auténtica.

La imagen de la cámara cambió rápidamente a la escena del crimen: el salón 2-B. Podían verse las líneas que marcaban donde fue hallado el cadáver de Eve Fha. Pero fue justo debajo del escritorio del profesor a donde la cámara enfocó. Justo debajo, podían verse trozos de papel con letras inscritas. No tardó más de dos segundos para que comenzara el escaneo de ésta imagen y de las letras en los papeles rotos. Por dentro, tenía un mal presentimiento...pero no podía dar vuelta atrás.  
El análisis arrojó el resultado. "Margen de Error: 5%".  
Era demasiado obvio que daba éste margen porque se compararon unas cuantas letras, pero eran suficientes para poder declarar que era 95% probable que la carta fuese escrita por Eve Fha.  
Pero... ¿Que podría ser cierto? ¿Cuál era la verdad?  
 _"Recuerda siempre..."_ ¿"Recuerda siempre..." qué?  
Dos voces resonaron en mi cabeza. Dos voces muy conocidas. Una era la de Jake, quien siempre me recordaba cosas como éstas...pero era a Mia a quien oía.

-Recuerda siempre darle la vuelta al caso.  
-¿D-darle la vuelta? ¿Pero cómo se puede hacer éso?  
-Bueno. -dijo ella con una sonrisa. -Solo tienes que pensar fuera de la caja. Echar por la ventana el libro de reglas de tu cerebro.

 _"El libro de reglas de tu cerebro"_... ¿Pero que era ésto? ¡No podía pensar en otra cosa en cómo descubrir a Ronda! ¡No había pruebas para probar que ella cometió el asesinato! No lo había...entonces, llegó. _"¿Por qué pienso en cómo descubrir a Ronda si lo hizo o no? ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Solo debo probar cómo lo hizo!"_.  
"El cómo lo hizo"... ¡ESO ERA!  
¿Por qué motivo pensar en cómo descubrir si lo hizo? ¡Obviamente lo había hecho! Lo importante que uno debía preguntarse era: "¿Cómo la mató?". Obviamente, usó un objeto punzo-cortante. ¿Pero qué? Si no fue el cuchillo... ¿Qué otra cosa en forma de cuchillo habría hecho el trabajo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir, respecto a su testimonio? -dijo Jaqueline.  
-Por supuesto. -respondí. -Y tengo una declaración muy sencilla...

Sabía que tenía que usar las palabras correctas, pero luego me percaté de algo: Todas las teorías que he dado han sido de una en una. Como disparar una flecha a una diana que está a doscientos metros, y hacerlo con los ojos vendados. _"Si pudiera tener un margen de error menor...aunque solo una teoría diera en el blanco"..._  
¿Que puede funcionar mejor que un arco, en cuestión a margenes de error? _"Una escopeta"_ , me dije en la mente. Disparas y salen varios perdigones. Aunque solo de uno de ellos, éso bastaría para saber si me acercaba. Y ya tenía mi arma cargada.

-¡El día del asesinato, se le plantó evidencia a Caleb! Obviamente, se trata del cuchillo. Las salpicaduras pudieron ser plantadas también. La presencia de Klaus Bernard en la escena del crimen fue para poder crear una ilusión sobre Eve Fha, ya que el verdadero asesino y Eve Fha colaboraron juntos hasta cierto punto, y éste lo mató. El arma homicida obviamente no fue el cuchillo, y fue otra cosa distinta.

Después de un par de inhalaciones, solo pensé: _"¿Dí en el blanco?"_. Volteé a ver la pantalla, alcanzo a notar que en letras doradas, aparecían las siguientes frases:

 _"Se falsificó evidencia en contra de Caleb Tler.".  
"Evidencia falsificada: Cuchillo.". "Evidencia falsificada: Salpicaduras.".  
"El asesino y Eve Fha trabajaban juntas".  
"La arma homicida fue un objeto diferente."._


	9. Séptimo Acto: Dos giros en uno

**09 » Séptimo Acto: Dos giros en uno**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
20:39  
Facultad universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

-¡E-ESO ES UN MALDITO ERROR! -gritó Ronda, con sus manos en su rostro, y la boca completamente abierta.  
-No hay errores, Ronda. Ésa es la verdad. -contesté con toda confianza.  
-¡Esto...agh! ¡Su Señoría, acabe con éste juicio! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡YA PASARON SUS VEINTE MINUTOS!  
-Silencio, testigo. -dijo ella, mientras daba un martillazo.  
-¡Pero...PERO SI SOY LA...!

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por otro martillazo tajante de Jaqueline, quien miraba estoica a Ronda.

-Eres la testigo. Y tan pronto termine tu interrogatorio, volverás a ser Inquisidora. Hasta ése entonces, será cuando el juicio habrá terminado.

Un chasquido de la boca de Ronda fue acompañado de una mueca de disgusto.

-¡ESTÚPIDAAAAAAA!

Su grito fue el detonante. La sala estalló con gritos desconcertados, murmullos, acusaciones...  
Ahora quedaba claro con ésas verdades: Era obvio que Klaus no podría haber asesinado a Eve. Él tenía su coartada. Caleb había sido culpado, y ahora que se había confirmado por parte de As, solo quedaba el misterio de Ronda y de Eve.

-¡Yo...Pro...protes...!  
-¡CÁLLATE! -regresé sus palabras antes de que pudiera sacarlas de su boca. Ahora mismo, estaba impulsado a lograrlo todo. -¡El único testimonio que puede avalar que Eve estaba con vida era el de Klaus!  
-¡Demuéstrame que usé algo diferente para matarla! ¡DEMUÉSTRALO!

Todos seguían motivándome para seguir adelante, pero fue hasta ése punto. No podía ir más allá. ¿Que había usado para lograr el asesinato?

-¡U-UN MOMENTO! -gritó Klaus, con una mirada tensa. -¡Y-yo tengo todavía tengo u-un testimonio!

¿A estas alturas, un testimonio? La cara de Ronda se había torcido, mientras que todos se sorprendían. ¿Que podría ser, para que ella se alterara de tal forma?

-Klaus Bernard...puedes empezar. -dijo Jaqueline, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su martillo. -Abogado Goodman...  
-¿Su Señoría? -pregunté con confianza.  
-Éste será el último testigo. Si no hay una conexión clara con el asesinato...

No necesitaba mencionarlo. Sabía que acabaría el juicio, sobretodo porque Ronda volvía a su puesto como inquisidora...  
Con toda la confianza del mundo, miré con determinación a Klaus, y asentí, haciendo que él comenzara con su testimonio.

-Esto...verán. ¿Recuerdan que mencioné que iba a la cocina por un postre, y que terminé usando un molde raro? Bueno. Lo que me pareció curioso era que todos estaban en sus propias actividades. Pero cuando yo llegué-

-Protesto. -habló Ronda, con su sanidad de vuelta. -Un testimonio sin sentido, el cuál-  
-¡ALTO AHÍ! -apunté hacia ronda. Por fuera, era un héroe a capa y espada, defensor y valiente. Pero por dentro solo estaba temblando en mis propios charcos. -¡Deberá dejarlo continuar con el testimonio hasta su final!

Ella se quedó sorprendida, y se aguantó la risa con todas sus fuerzas. Volteé hacia Klaus de nuevo, dando una expresión en mis ojos: "¡NO LO ARRUINES!".

-Esto...ah. Cuando llegué, todo estaba en orden en la cocina. Todo, excepto por no haber un molde decente de paletas heladas. ¡¿Cómo era éso posible?! Hasta después del asesinato, cuando Ronda descubrió el cadáver, yo salí huyendo hacia la cocina. Lo primero que pensaba era en mi paleta helada...pero me detuve ahí en seco, cuando noté que en la cocina, se estaba preparando una pasta: espagueti, por lo que vi. Además, mi postre había desaparecido. ¡No es justo!

Todos guardaron silencio ante la tontería que había dejado pasar: un testimonio inútil, que solo servía para ganar tiempo, y lograr algo. Sacar un as bajo la manga...un "As". Que ironía.

-Y como dije...inútil, Su Señoría. -dijo Ronda, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, completamente confiada.

La juez solo se quedaba con la vista en blanco mientras que analizaba lo que había dicho Klaus. ¿Yo? Usaba ése espacio de segundos para poder pensar...espagueti...postre...la cocina... ¡AGH, NO TENÍA NADA!

-E...esto...con...esto... -tartamudeó Jaqueline.

"¡Piensa! ¡Piensa en algo! ¡Lo que sea!".  
Ahora no se trataba de hallar la verdad. Se trataba de sostenerse de cualquier hilo...de cualquier cosa para poder seguir vivo. Para que Caleb siguiese vivo.

-¡E-el espagueti! -vociferé fuerte, sin complexión y perdido. Todos solo lanzaban una mirada perdida. Confusos, perdidos...era como si con ésa palabra mágica, todos se convirtieran en zombis. Todos excepto Ronda, que empezaba a reírse con fuerza, y Klaus, quien andaba apenado y con lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.  
-Ha... ¿habló, abogado? -preguntó Jaqueline, comenzando a despertar de su trance.  
- _No es el momento de perder la cordura..._ -me dije. _-¡TOMA ALGO Y NO LO SUELTES!_ -¿Que rayos pensaba en ése entonces? No tenía idea que con algo tan estúpido podría lograr algo. -El espagueti, Su Señoría...es... ¡ES UNA PIEZA IMPORTANTE!

Era fanfarronadas. Ronda lo veía, pero los demás no. Hasta Klaus tragaba ése cuento...

-Si es así... ¡Díganos la naturaleza de ésta comida!

¡¿ERA EN SERIO?! ¡¿QUE TENDRÍA QUE VER?!  
Tenía que sacar algo de la manga...tenía que recordar algo...lo que fuera...  
Cualquier posibilidad...una...  
¡¿A QUIÉN ENGAÑABA?! ¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTABA QUIEN COCINÓ ÉSA PASTA?!  
¡¿QUIÉN?!...¿Quién...?

-"¿Quién...?"  
-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo, abogado Goodman?

Si no hubiese pensado en éso antes...definitivamente, hubiera sido otra historia.

-¿Quién cocinó ése espagueti? -me dije algo curioso.  
-¿Eh...quien? -repitió Jaqueline.  
-Bueno, el problema es que...

En las pantallas, se mostraron los planos del edificio. A continuación, se mostró la cocina.

-Klaus afirmó que la cocina estaba en orden. Y que al volver después del asesinato, se estaba preparando una pasta...la pregunta es... ¿Quien preparó éso?

Miré con algo de atención a todos, notando que ninguno respondía a ésta respuesta.

-Ah... ¿Éso importa? -dijo Ronda, con una expresión cansada.  
-De hecho, tendría que preguntarte algo a ti, Ronda.  
-¿A mí? ¿Tú? -volvía a su sonrisa de caricatura.  
-Mencionaste que para llegar a tu destino, tomaste el corredor A... ¿verdad?

Su cara se torció inmediatamente, mientras que se mostraba el plano. Del lado izquierdo, estaba el corredor de la cocina, cafetería y la escalera al segundo piso. Era la única escalera accesible, ya que por motivos desconocidos, el corredor C, un corredor que iba hacia la izquierda y tiene acceso al segundo piso, estaba cerrado tanto por la entrada del corredor A, como por la puerta sur de la cafetería. En otras palabras...

-Tuviste que pasar por enfrente de la cocina. Tuviste que haber olido ésa pasta...así que explícate. ¿Había alguien ahí?

Ella cayó en silencio por un rato. Su rostro no se veía, y solo miraba al suelo.

-Contesta la pregunta, Ronda Knox.  
-No me haga...  
-Habla.  
-No me...  
-¡Responde!  
-¡NO ME HAGAS DECIRLO! -dijo ella, ahora con un rostro asustado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡Es horrible que una mujer tenga que admitir que come de mas y que tenga miedo a engordar!

Una actitud completamente nueva y extraña...y más la reacción que generó en Klaus: el de alguien piadoso.

-¡Nunca tardé mucho tiempo en caminar el corredor! ¡¿Va?! ¡Corrí directo a la cocina porque tenía hambre! ¡Y cociné una pasta para mí sola! ¡TENÍA HAMBRE, A PESAR DE QUE LA CENA SE SERVIRÍA UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE!  
-E-espera...no me digas que... -me trabé por un instante. No podría ni creería lo que diría...  
-¡SÍ! ¡Confieso mi crimen! -dijo apenada y llorando. -¡ANDO COMIENDO TAL CUAL ANIMAL DE GRANJA, SEIS VECES AL DÍA! ¡SOY UNA GLOTONA SIN REMEDIOOOO!


	10. Octavo Acto: Oposición

**10 » Octavo Acto: Oposición**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
20:54  
Facultad universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

La sala estaba en silencio. la declaración absurda de Ronda podía encajar de cierta forma...  
No había nada más por lo qué pelear...

-E-entonces... -tartamudeó Bader. -Fue mentira lo de la carta...

Con un gesto inocente, y sacando la lengua, ella guiño.

-Fui un poquito mentirosa. Jeje.  
-¡ENTONCES TÚ TE COMISTE MI HELADO! -gritó Klaus de una manera tan infantil que normalmente me haría cubrir mi rostro. Pero ésta vez no.

Mi cara estaba contra el escritorio. Mis manos, a los lados con las palmas abiertas. Estaba yo ahí...suplicante.

-¿De que me hablas? -preguntó Ronda con curiosidad y altanería.  
-¡Si tú estuviste ahí, entonces te comiste mi helado!  
-¡A mí no me vengas con...! ¡Eh! ¡No me arrojes tu basura!

Podía oír ésa pelea peculiar. Cómo se gritaban por cosas simples, mientras que el resto solo guardaba silencio. Me resigné a levantar un poco mi cabeza para poder ver la escena: éstos dos peleando como niños, Caleb con las manos en su cara, los demás alumnos estaban estupefactos, además de Jaqueline. En el suelo, cerca de la mesa de Ronda, se encontraba el molde que había usado Klaus para su helado.  
Me resigné a por lo menos hacer un acto bueno, limpiando el área de toda basura que llegase a tirar Klaus por ésos últimos momentos de vida.

-¡N-no lo toques! -gritó Ronda desesperada al notar que levantaba yo el envoltorio de papel que había lanzado Klaus.  
-No me hará daño... -dije tranquilo, mientras levantaba el frío y húmedo pedazo de papel que se había utilizado.

Mientras lo tenía en la mano, pude notar algo distinto a lo que pensé: y no se trataba de un molde de papel. Era un molde hecho de tela: una tela muy curiosa, la cuál tenía por dentro restos de agua que no se filtraban en la tela.

- _¿Que clase de vaso es éste?_ -me pregunté. Sin preguntármelo dos veces, regresé a mi lugar, mientras seguía examinando el envoltorio. Al tomarlo de un extremo, no té que era alargado: justo como lo describían. Pero lo curioso era que la punta de éste terminaba en un pico curvo. _-¿No será...?_ -me dije, mientras tomaba el envoltorio, y elegía la imagen de una de las pruebas disponibles. Ellos seguían discutiendo, mientras que Jaqueline andaba en las nubes. Podría ser ésa mi oportunidad...  
-Cómo dije...ya no hay nada que-  
-¡PROTESTO! -grité fuertemente e interrumpí a Jaqueline, mientras que mis ojos se abrían amplios a la nueva prueba que tenía en mis manos.  
-¡¿AHORA QUE DESEAS, GOODMAN?! -gritó Ronda contra mí, mientras me veía con enojo.  
-Klaus... ¿dónde hallaste éste molde?  
-¡O-oh! ¡El molde estaba en un bote de basura, en la cocina! ¡Y es la prueba de que ELLA se comió MI HELADO!

Nunca había sentido tal alivio como ése...respiré profundo, mientras que un escalofrío reconfortante recorría mi espalda.

-Me temo que no. -dije con una sonrisa radiante. -Ésta prueba no es de que ella comió tu helado. Ésta prueba... ¡Es la verdad detrás de éste caso!

Mi súbito estallido de energía traía algo de curiosidad a los presentes, incluyendo a la juez, quien ya había perdido el control del juicio.

-¡Además, de que ya poseo una idea perfecta de quién logró cometer éste crimen! ¡Además de cómo lo cometió! Y de las falsas pruebas...

Había sido un completo tonto por no haber visto la pantalla en ése momento. Pero ahora mismo, ya lo entendía...  
Volvía a utilizar la línea de eventos para poder comparar todo y lograr hallar la verdad. Pero sin detenerme ahí, mandé toda la información a la pantalla principal para que todos pudiesen ver mi punto de vista.

-A las seis de la tarde, Caleb Tler recibió una carta por parte de Eve Fha, para verse en el salón 2-B. Para éste momento, tanto el verdadero asesino, como Eve Fha, tenían un plan a seguir. Tan pronto él llegó, fue noqueado por Eve Fha, dejándolo inconsciente. Inesperadamente, llegaba alguien más a la escena del crimen: Klaus Bernard.

Las imágenes de la pista para correr, de las escaleras para el segundo piso y del salón 2-B se mostraron en las pantallas. Al mismo tiempo, a un lado, se mostraba el mapa de las instalaciones. En ésta misma, un punto celeste que llevaba una "C" hacía el recorrido hasta el segundo piso, donde un punto rojizo con una "E" lo "detenía". Seguido, se mostró la imagen de la cocina, las escaleras y la escena del crimen. Un punto verde con una "K" llegaba a la cocina, y poco tiempo después, se dirigía al segundo piso para llegar a la entrada del salón, y ser detenido por un súbito punto negro que tenía una "X" amarilla.

-Klaus fue dejado inconsciente por el asesino verdadero...y después...

La marca del asesino fue hacia el punto rojo, para después cambiar el punto rojizo por una silueta humana, en el lugar exacto donde Eve Fha había sido asesinada. La marca negra se dirigió a la marca celeste, para luego llevarse arrastrando a la marca verde hasta otro punto, y luego desaparecer de la escena. A continuación, las imágenes de los pasillos, de la cocina, escalera y salón aparecieron. En el mapa, aparecía una marca azul con una "R" en ésta, siguiendo el trayecto dictado por las imágenes.

-Ronda Knox se dirigió a la cocina a "hacer su comida". Y por algún motivo, se dirigió al segundo piso. Ahí mismo, halló a Eve asesinada, a Caleb en la escena, y a Klaus alejándose, para llegar a la cocina.  
-¡Yo solo quería un postre, aunque fuera antes de mi muerte! -reclamó Klaus con lágrimas, mientras que el mapa marcaba el trayecto de Klaus hacia la cocina.  
-Por último, las armas usadas en el crimen... -habló ahora Bader, quien a mi parecer, ya entendía lo que sucedía. -La verdadera arma homicida fue una que podría ser desaparecida sin problemas...  
-¡Y fue ésto! -mostré en las imágenes el envoltorio del helado.  
-¡PERO ESO ES SOLO UN MALDITO ENVOLTORIO! -gritó Ronda empezando a perder la cordura. Ya sabía ella que la teníamos contra las cuerdas.  
-No habla del envoltorio... -dijo Bader sonriente.  
-¡Sino del contenido!  
-¿E-el...contenido? -tartamudeó apenas Jaqueline, reponiendo la compostura poco a poco.  
-Dígame... ¿que pasaría con un trozo de hielo con forma de cuchilla? ¿No cree que podría lastimar con ésto mismo a alguien?

La juez y Klaus despertaron a la posibilidad que les marqué.

-No dirás que... -se quedó mudo Klaus.  
-¡ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE AQUÉL POSTRE HELADO EN FORMA DE CUCHILLA ERA EL ARMA HOMICIDA! ¡Y FUE USADO POR RONDA KNOX!  
-¡PRRROOOOOOOTEEEEEESTOOOOOOO! -gritó de manera sonora Ronda, pero era inútil. En la pantalla de As, se mostraba en dorado:

 _"El hielo en forma de cuchilla fue el arma homicida"._

Tan pronto apareció ésa frase en la pantalla, sabía que ya había ganado.

-¡Con ésto mismo, podría uno lograr atacar a alguien, y desaparecer la evidencia sin problemas!  
-¡A-aguarda! ¡Sí hay un problema! -interrumpió Jaqueline. -¡¿Dónde quedaría el arma homicida entonces?! ¡Aún siendo hielo, la sangre se mancha! O es que... ¡NO ME DIRÁ QUE EL ASESINO SE LO C...!  
-Nada de éso. -habló Bader. La respuesta es más sencilla y obvia, Su Señoría. -dijo él, mientras hacía una reverencia. -La respuesta está en las acciones de la Inquisidora Knox.

Jaqueline meditó unos segundos hasta que despertó del trance con determinación en sus ojos.

-¡¿No estará hablando de...?!  
-¡Pues claro! -dije yo, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. -¡Ésa pasta solo tenía una razón de estar ahí mismo! ¡Y era para ocultar el arma homicida! ¡Derretirla y desaparecer el hielo!

Ronda se quedó callada por un instante, mientras que poco a poco, una risa profunda y malévola empezaba a gorgotear de su garganta, hasta estallar en una carcajada maligna.

-¡PASTA! ¡CUCHILLO DE HIELO! ¡Me impresionaaaa! -terminó su frase, mientras seguía riendo. -¡¿Y con qué MALDITA evidencia forense piensa probar éso?!  
-E-evidencia... -tartamudeó Bader.  
-¡Sin éso, no puedes lograr nada! ¡NADA!

En mi caso, ahora yo comencé a aguantar una risa en mi estómago y en mi garganta, estallando con una risa burlona e inocente.

-¡¿DE QUE TE BURLAS?!  
-¡Pues solamente de lo que no hemos visto todo éste tiempo! -dije apuntando a la pantalla.

Mi burla se incrementó de volumen y tono, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Ronda se abrían más y más. Ni ella se había fijado en éso.

 _"El hielo en forma de cuchilla fue el arma homicida.", "El cuchillo de hielo fue usado por Ronda Knox.", "La pasta sirvió para desaparecer el arma homicida."_.


	11. Noveno Acto: La obligación del caso

**11 » Noveno Acto: La obligación del caso**

* * *

23 de Julio del 2014  
21:26  
Facultad universal Drahamon  
Sala de Juicios

Ronda estalló en risas y carcajadas maníacas, con ambos brazos extendidos. Todos la mirábamos con desconfianza, mientras que del suelo aparecía una especie de brazo robótico, el cuál aprisionaba por el cuello a Ronda Knox.

-Por lo visto, tenemos a una sospechosa-No. Tenemos a la asesina de éste caso. -dijo la juez, mientras daba un martillazo.  
-¿Por qué? -pregunté yo. -¿Por qué matar a Eve Fha? ¿Por qué culpar a Caleb?  
-¿No es obvio, cabeza blanda? -dijo ella, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. -Ésa tonta masa de carne tenía el motivo perfecto: mataron a su amigo. Eve estaba en contra de su amigo... ¿No hubiera sido bueno?

Ella continuaba con sus risas, ahora más quedas y tranquilas.

-Pero lo más necesario era éso...un asesinato que no fuese fácil de resolver.  
-¿De-de qué hablas?  
-Mi familia...ellos...ellos querían ver mi potencial para crear un caso como éste. Algo de lo que no fuese fácil zafarse...y ahora le fallé a todos...Papá...

Podía ahora oírla sollozar poco a poco... ¿Que rayos ocurría aquí?

-¡¿No me dijiste que me ayudarías?! -gritó desesperada, mientras lloraba más fuerte. Podía ver como ahora se encontraba destrozada y suplicante... seguía preguntándome que ocurría, pero no sería sino hasta que el mismo As comenzó a hablar.  
-¿Por qué ayudaría a una mocosa que ni siquiera puede pasar una noche sin llorar por su padre? No pudiste hacer lo que te encargué. Y me das no solo lástima, sino asco por haber tenido a una asquerosa mása de carne viviente cómo tú...

Las palabras gruesas de As estaban traspasando la barrera de lo increíble...  
Ahora que entendía, todos miraban con reproche, con sorpresa...con furia hacia la pantalla de As, mientras que con algo de pánico miraban a Ronda, quien seguía llorando.

-¡NO ME MATES, PAPÁ! -gritaba, mientras pataleaba.  
-No me sirves.  
-¡NO, POR FAVOR!

 _¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¡Muévete! ¡Haz algo!_

-Por lo tanto, tendré que conseguirme una nueva hija.  
-¡PAPÁ, NO!

Pero ésos fueron los últimos gritos de Ronda, mientras que se oía un ruido electrónico proveniente del cuello del brazo robótico. Al instante, comenzó a apretar el cuello más y más fuerte. Ella comenzó a patalear, y todos tratamos de llegar a ella a tiempo, y librarla del brazo mecánico. Pero los esfuerzos de todos fueron en vano.  
El brazo apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Ronda, haciendo que sus ojos saltaran un poco fuera de sus cuencas y se desorbitaran, mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a contorsionarse y doblarse de maneras poco naturales, hasta que con un fuerte crujir, el cuello de Ronda había sido roto. De su boca, nariz, oídos y ojos, escurrían delgadas líneas rojas de sangre. Su cuerpo, inerte y sin vida. Varios de nosotros gritamos por ésta horrible tortura, mientras que el artefacto en los cuellos de Caleb y Klaus se desactivaban y se abrían, liberándolos de la horrible tortura.  
Jaqueline estaba estupefacta por la escena, mientras que dejaba caer su martillo, al mismo tiempo que Bader se dejaba caer al suelo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Yo?  
Yo me encontraba con las manos en el escritorio, impactado como Jaqueline, asustado como Bader, triste como Caleb...pero estaba más enfadado que cualquiera en la habitación.

-¡AAAASSSS! -grité a la pantalla, mientras que apuntaba a ésta igualmente.  
-Inquisidor Goodman, ésa fue una brillante ejecución de-  
-¡TE ENCONTRARÉ, INSANO MALNACIDO! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, gastando la fuerza de mis pulmones y haciendo que mi garganta se pusiera ronca.  
-Jejeje...ése juego será después, querido abogado. Por el momento...les deseo a todos, muy buenas noches, y que descansen. Al menos...hasta el siguiente juicio...

Con ésto último, él se despidió y la pantalla se apagó, abriendo las puertas de la sala de juicios.

-¡I-Ian! -me habló una voz conocida.

Se trataba de Badr, quien estaba acompañado de Claudia: una joven de cabello similar al de Klaus, y de vestimentas blancas y verde pastel. Vestimentas que vería solo en las muñecas de porcelana...  
Pero lo que me preocupaba era lo que tenía en sus manos. Era el transmisor que me había dado Jake desde el inicio, y quien me ayudó en varias ocasiones con pistas y datos. Ahora mismo, en mi habitación, estábamos todos reunidos. Los diez alumnos sobrevivientes y yo.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí? Mi cuarto tiene una cámara de seguridad y-  
-Tenía. -dijo una alumna de nombre Jessica, la cuál traía el uniforme escolar.

Al ver a la esquina, noté cómo donde estaba antes aquella esfera negra que no sospechaba que era una cámara, ahora estaba hecha añicos.

-Es hora del plan de escape... -dijo Jake, por medio del transmisor.  
-¡J-Jake! Espera... ¿plan de escape?  
-No tenemos tiempo. -él decía. -Todos deberán de estar vestidos ya, y listos para salir de ahí...  
-¡A-alto, Jake! ¡¿Que es lo que tienes en mente?!  
-Estamos listos, señor Morgan! -dijo la joven Claudia.

No sabía que en ése instante, una bomba explotaría justo en el techo y en el lado posterior de la facultad, para lograr hacer que las fuerzas especiales entraran y nos extrajeran de ahí mismo...

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede contarnos, joven Goodman? -habló la juez Bensouda.

Todo ése tiempo, ellos me pusieron atención a cada palabra que mencioné.

-Entonces no hay más que discutir...  
-Protesto, Su Señoría. -habló Franziska, quien se levantó de su lugar. -Aún faltan varias incógnitas por resolver. El problema de la niña aquella, identificada como Ronda Knox, jamás apareció en la base de datos de la universidad, ni en la del país. Además, con mencionar que ella era la hija de aquél "As", el líder de los cuatro cabecillas de ésa organización, no era lógico.  
-¿Lo dice porque en ése momento, quien actuaba como As se trataba de Kevin Cadem? -le dije con una cara de amargura fuerte y fría.  
-Exacto, abogado. -dijo ella.  
-¿Y que tal si lo usó a su favor? -dijo otra voz femenina, la cuál iba entrando a la sala con pasos campales.

Vestía una blusa de mangas amplias con holanes por lo largo de la camisa y en el cuello, con un par de guantes negros de piel. Unas medias negras que le llegaban arriba del muslo que eran acompañadas por unos zapatos cerrados color magenta, y una pequeña falda amplia color negra, rellena de tul corto y blanco. Aunque lo que más me impresionaba era ver su cabellera rojiza peinada con una cola de caballo, la cuál estaba rizada, y sus ojos verdes...ojos que había visto antes. Un rostro que había visto antes...

-Hmm. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos, señor Goodman? -habló ella con una voz muy conocida, mientras me miraba con gentileza. -¿O será que usted...me _rrecuerrda_ más con éste acento?

Al hablar de ésa forma, lo sabía automáticamente.

-¡AH! -apunté con mi mano. -¡Vi-Vittoria Repin!  
-¿Que haces aquí, Vledaska? -habló Franziska, levantándose de su asiento.  
-Permíteme presentarme ahora como quien soy en realidad, joven Goodman. -dijo ella con una sonrisa gentil y una reverencia elegante. -Mi nombre verdadero es Tamara Vledaska. Y trabajé para la Interpol como una fiscal en cubierto...aunque de hecho, si soy fiscal.

Al terminar, soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que me estremeciera un momento, logrando que me sonrojara.

-Y para ti, Franziska... -dijo ahora con un tono más serio. -Traigo evidencia para deslindar al joven Goodman de éste caso sobre los Ases.  
-Vaya, vaya, Vledaska... ¿ahora trabajarás como abogada?  
-Para nada. Sólo que demostraré que no tiene caso meterlo más en éste asunto por las acusaciones de una joven agente que lleva solo dos años...y que no debieron haber buscado a una fiscal que recién se graduó con una calificación perfecta, en vez de esperar a alguien experimentado en asuntos como éste.

El ambiente se puso tenso en ése instante. Las dos se miraban con fuerte recelo, que hacia brillar la rivalidad de ambas. Para mí, sería prepararme para ver un verdadero duelo entre fiscales: La fiscal prodigio perfecta, contra la fiscal estrella de la interpol.


	12. Libertades

**12 » Libertades**

* * *

21 de Octubre del 2015  
Hora Desconocida  
Suprema Corte Internacional de casos Internos  
Sala del Tribunal

Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos con un deseo de superación una contra la otra. Pero no duró tanto.  
Franziska sonrió, cerró sus ojos, e inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

-¿Sabías que él acaba de mentir? -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que la ahora llamada "Tamara Vledaska" se estremeciera por un instante.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Bueno, él fue llamado aquí por una serie de pruebas muy interesantes, aportadas por la agente Reeves. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?

Tan pronto mencionó eso ella, sabía que me había descubierto.

-¿Por qué razón omitir ésa parte? -preguntó Franziska con insistencia. -¡Vamos, queremos oírlo! -dijo ella con fuerza.  
-¿De qué está hablando, fiscal Von Karma? -preguntó la juez Bensouda.  
-¡M-me apego a...!

Interrumpí a ambas, para poder reclamar mi derecho.

-¡ME APEGO A MI DERECHO DE PERMANECER CALLADO!

Los ojos llorosos, mi rostro atemorizado, y las memorias volviendo a ocurrir...  
Las muertes que habían pasado frente a mí habían sido algo enfermizo. Pero nunca me atreví a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala de juicios. El secreto que ocultaba y en lo que terminaría...

-¡Hable señor Goodman! -gritó fuerte Von Karma, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su fuete.  
-Pero...Ian. -susurró Tamara hacia mí con confusión, mientras que veía mi cara torcida del dolor.  
-Un inculpado y testigo que no quiere testificar no es más que un tonto torpe inútil que tontamente reclama tonterías que no le servirán en su tona vida...

Después de aquél comentario, Tamara respondió a Von Karma con una bofetada. Acto seguido, las dos fiscales peleaban a puño limpio en aquella sala, mientras que me levantaba a defender a Tamara. No tardó mucho en llegar un golpe a mi nuca para dejarme inconsciente y sacarme de la sala.  
Me quitaron la ropa, y volví a los trapos de prisión que tenía antes. Me metieron en una celda más chica que la primera que tuve, y me dejaron en lo que pensé, fue confinamiento solitario.  
Los días fueron pasando, y varias personas, todos siendo agentes de Interpol, venían y me entrevistaban sobre los hechos con ésa habitación. No respondía al respecto.  
Recuerdo la comida, el trato, las entrevistas...  
El tiempo pasó volando ésta vez, ahora contando los días.  
Si mi memoria no fallaba, el día en el que finalmente hablé, fue el 24 de Noviembre del mismo año. Más de un mes, encerrado ahí.

-Eh. Guardia. -dije con voz tranquila. -O quien sea que esté ahí presente...estoy listo ya.

Era demasiado obvio que nadie vendría al instante, pero de cierta forma mi llamado fue escuchado.  
Un par de guardias aparecieron, me obligaron a vestirme con aquella ropa que usé en el juicio, y me llevaron a una sala de interrogaciones distinta a las que veía en películas: cuatro paredes de concreto, una mesa, dos sillas, una lámpara y la ventana que daba al exterior. Por la luz que había, era probablemente de día...  
La ubicación era algo inquietante, pero quien se hallaba adentro era alguien que nunca había visto en mi vida. Cabello rojizo, ojos de color verde claro, de piel clara y unos lentes. De gran estatura y físico fuerte. Lo curioso de éste traía puesta una vestimenta formal que no veía en otros agentes de Interpol...

-...argollas de plata en varios dedos, un broche de lo que parece ser una flor de plata en tu solapa izquierda, porte y silencio. Tú no eres de la Interpol.  
-No, no lo soy señor Goodman.  
-Pues me extraña encontrarme con alguien como usted. Así que...  
-Vengo a escuchar su relato sobre la conexión del sótano del teatro de la universidad y lo que no quiere hablar.

Quien fuera éste hombre no me haría hablar. Prefería estar en silencio y dejar que ellos adivinaran la verdad...

-Pues no me queda remedio. -dijo con su voz profunda y sentándose, abriendo una carpeta que contenía varias fotografías y documentos. Pronto, tomó una de las fotografías y la puso frente a mi cara. -¿Recuerdas éste rostro?  
-Por supuesto. -dije calmado. -Es Bader Umbreit. Si bien recuerdo, él era un estudiante de abogacía.  
-¿Es la misma persona? -dijo éste sujeto, tomando otra de las fotografías y mostrándomela por encima de la foto de Bader.

Un leve escalofrío me recorría al ver la fotografía. No podía mentir...no quería mentir.  
Con dolor, comencé a asentir lentamente.

-Sí. Es el mismo. -le dije, mientras que él dejaba caer la fotografía de Bader, previo a un examen forense.

En aquella fotografía, aparecía visto desde arriba, mientras que él estaba recostado en una mesa de operaciones.

-Sé que es lo que ocurrió. -dijo aquél hombre.  
-No tiene idea. -contesté de manera cruda.  
-Mataste a un menor de edad. -respondió con un tono más serio.  
-¡No había salida! -respondí desesperado.  
-Y lo ocultaste todo éste tiempo. -habló ahora con frialdad y odio, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.  
-¡NO SABE QUE FUE LO QUE VIVÍ!

Con éste último grito, me levanté y le dí un puñetazo a éste sujeto, mientras que caía al suelo por la falta de fuerzas. En efecto, le había dado un golpe. Pero no lo moví de su lugar. Permaneció quieto, sin quejarse, y con uno de los vidrios de sus lentes agrietado.

-¿Que caso tiene decir lo que ocurrió, si ocurrió de ésa manera?  
-Saber el motivo de ésa situación. -dijo aquél hombre, con su semblante firme y sin cambiar de expresión.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, empecé a respirar profundamente y a exhalar lentamente. Tan pronto me relajé, lo miré con la misma mirada que él me daba.

-El día del escape, ocurrió de una manera distinta...

Una vez más, me sumergí en mis memorias. Esta vez tendría que revelar todo...  
Ésa noche, todos se acercaron a mí, y con el transmisor en mano, Jake comunicó el plan de escape. Todos estábamos ahí...excepto Bader.  
Nos dedicamos a buscarlo por todo el complejo, esperando hallarlo en algún lugar. Pero fue la voz de As la que nos llamó por el altoparlante de la sala de juicios. El volumen estaba muy fuerte, y podíamos oírlo por toda la facultad. No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la sala de juicios para ver a Bader con un dispositivo en el cuello.

-Ba... ¡BADER! -gritó una de las chicas, mientras que él giraba hacia nosotros.  
-¡No, váyanse! -gritó Bader, mientras que el dispositivo en su cuello se activaba y caía por la trampilla en una de las sillas de los acusados.

Todos entramos en estado de pánico, mientras que yo corría hacia el centro de la sala.

-¡AS¡ ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ÉSTO?! -reclamé.  
-Éste es el pago por el crimen que están por cometer...incluyéndote, Jake Morgan. Sé muy bien que andas escuchando ésta transmisión...pero el show aún debe de continuar.

La transmisión se cortó de improviso. Todos seguía buscando la manera de tumbar las trampillas en los suelos, mientras que yo pensaba en una forma de entrar. Un método distinto...

-¿Será acaso...? -dijo Jaqueline, mientras que corría al lugar del juez.  
-¿Jaqueline? ¿Que ocurre?  
-El botón... -susurró ella mientras que metía su mano en una parte del podio.  
-¿"Boton"?  
-Se mencionaba... "En caso de algún inconveniente, pulse éste botón.".

Al presionarlo, notamos cómo detrás del asiento del juez, en el pequeño balcón de tres por tres, la pared se adentraba y se abría en dos secciones, revelando una puerta metálica. Era una escotilla, similar a la de algún barco o submarino, con un panel a un lado de éste.

-¡Es hora de intentar...!  
-¡Aguarda! -dijo Jaqueline, mientras que impedía que tocase el mecanismo.  
-¡¿Que te ocurre?!  
-Primero debemos pensar que hacer. Podría contener una trampa.  
-¿Una trampa? -dijo Claudia, mientras que se acercaba con seriedad. -¿Cómo sabes ésto?  
-Porque me lo mencionó As, cuando me dio las instrucciones de éste botón.

Poco era lo que me importaba ya saber cómo recibió las instrucciones. Quería más información para resolver ésto...pero, ¿cómo me ayudaría a salvar a Bader, resolviendo éste cerrojo?

-Las instrucciones de el botón eran para usarlo en algún inconveniente. O mejor dicho, en caso de algún mal-entendido. Y ése malentendido sería si una persona "accidentalmente" cayera junto con el culpable. Pero solo la juez tendría el acceso a tal mecanismo. -dijo Jaqueline, algo alterada.  
-¿De que rayos hablas? -pregunté.

No tardó ella en pasarme una hoja de papel con lo que parecía ser un juego de "cuadro mágico". A mi derecha, había un panel de nueve espacios color verde fosforescente, el cuál al presionar cada espacio, mostraba un número. Debajo de éste panel, había un panel distinto de nueve espacios: tres por tres. en la parte superior izquierda de ésta, había una luz roja, y en cada espacio había lo que parecía ser una especie de pilar de metal, del mismo tamaño que un clavo, pero del grosor de una pulgada.

-Supongo que entonces, debemos introducir la contraseña correcta... -dije en voz baja. Tomé una pluma cercana, y en el podio del juez me puse a formar distintas soluciones. ninguna me estaba sirviendo...

¿Cuántos minutos habrán pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?  
Después de algo de tiempo, dí con el resultado e introduje los números de izquierda a derecha, y de arriba hacia abajo.  
"6, 1, 8"...  
"2, 9, 4"...  
"7, 5, 3"...

Cada vez que introducía un número correctamente, el pilar se hundía y se oía un ligero "click".  
Poco tiempo después, un pitido electrónico indicó que la puerta estaba desbloqueada.

-¡Esta abierta! -gritó Jaqueline, mientras que me presionaba a mí a abrirla.

Con cuidado y precisión, abrí la escotilla y me adentré en el pasillo oscuro. Pero no tardó ésta en cerrarse detrás mío, dejando a los demás detrás de la puerta.  
Podía oír sus gritos y golpes amortiguados por la puerta. Seguramente, todo era a prueba de sonido.  
Viendo la puerta, noté que justo encima de la escotilla había una especie de aparato adherido. ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de explosivo?  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajé por las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda de la entrada, llevándome tres o cuatro metros abajo. Al llegar ahí, noté que había un pasillo corto, y al final había una escotilla más. Sin titubear, corrí y abrí la puerta, para logar llegar al otro lado de ésta.  
Fue un escenario nauseabundo el que se hallaba frente a mí:  
Eran los estudiantes ejecutados: Elisa Jockly, Gerard Klive, y Ronda Knox. Los tres estaban desnudos, amarrados a sillas, con un dispositivo distinto a los anteriores amarrado a sus cuellos. En todo sus cuerpos, habían cables los cuales, para mi sorpresa, daban signos vitales.


	13. El Amargo Sabor de La Verdad

**13 » El Amargo Sabor de La Verdad**

* * *

24 de Noviembre del 2015  
Hora Desconocida  
Suprema Corte Internacional de casos Internos  
Sala de Interrogaciones

-Es tiempo de que digas que ocurrió ahí. -dijo aquél hombre, mientras que se ajustaba la corbata, y me seguía pidiendo declarar todos mis recuerdos de ése horrendo evento.

Y no me detendría. Él quería la verdad: le daría la verdad.  
Me encontraba en prisión. Lejos de quienes quería...  
Aquél sótano nauseabundo me dejaba estupefacto con la visión de aquellas tres personas. Enfrente de ellas, en el centro, en el suelo, había una caja metálica. Viendo con atención, noté que sobre la entrada, había una cámara de vigilancia... ¿Cuál era el propósito de ésa cámara?

-Si bien lo pienso, la cámara está ahí para vigilar que el juez retire solamente al desgraciado que caiga por accidente aquí. -habló una voz muy conocida.  
-¿Q...qué?  
-Eran dosis altas de morfina lo que había en ésos collares. -dijo Bader, quien apareció del otro lado del cuarto. Para mi sorpresa, él ya no poseía el dispositivo en su cuello.  
-¡E-estás con vida!  
-No por mucho, querido abogado. -hablo As por un altoparlante, mientras que la caja en el centro se abría.

Acercándose Bader a ésta misma, tomó con una mano uno de los objetos oscuros que yacían ahí adentro. Era un arma. Mejor descrito, un revólver de calibre .38 de color plateado. Temeroso, vi dentro de la caja otra arma similar. Ambas estaban cargadas solamente con dos tiros.

-¿Q-que planea? ¿Quiere que nos matemos? -pregunté sorprendido.  
-Así es. -dijo As con un tono diferente a los de antes. -Tendrán que decidir quien muere aquí abajo.

Veía la pistola con temor. Sentir el frío acero en mis manos era algo perturbador...solo deseaba tirar la pistola, y negarme a ésto.

-Si no acceden a ésto, tan fácil será para mi asesinarlos a todos con gas nervioso. El dispositivo en los cuellos de ellos es...el mecanismo de asesinato. Una inyección letal sencilla, la cuál paralizará los músculos de todo el cuerpo, incluyendo los de los pulmones. Así, ellos morirían de asfixia. Pero si gustan evitar ése escenario, solo hay un objetivo: asesinen a la persona que tienen en frente. Dos tiros: uno para matar al objetivo, y otro para dar el tiro de gracia. Así, no sufrirá... ¿No soy humanista?  
-¡¿HUMANISTA?! -gritó Bader. -¡ERES UN CERDO DESCARADO, ASESINO!  
-Ya, ya...mejor ahorren sus energías para el duelo.

La transmisión se cortó. Estábamos en silencio, mirando las armas que teníamos en las manos.

-Tendremos...tenemos que hacerlo... -decía Bader, mientras que levantaba su arma hacia mí, apuntándome.  
-¡¿Qu-que rayos haces?!

La tensión se había elevado. Los tres que pensábamos que habían muerto, seguían con vida. ¡Algo teníamos que hacer!

-¡¿Vas a obedecerlo?!  
-No. -dijo Bader con una sonrisa, mientras que ponía su arma en su propia sien. -Pero si tú no haces algo por ellos, te juro que yo si lo haré.  
-¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡No, aguarda...!  
-¡Tira del gatillo! ¡Se valiente!

El corazón me latía a mil por segundo. La visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, mientras que perdía mi equilibrio un poco. ¡¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?!  
Unos segundos después, mi brazo se había levantado. ¿Estaba yo haciendo éso?  
Bader sonreía con gentileza, mientras que comenzaba a sollozar. ¿Que sucedía ahora? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien por las vidas de tres personas?

-Ya tuve suficiente. -dijo él. -Sólo acaba ésto.

Sentía más fuerza en mi propia mano, mientras que ésta se cerraba alrededor del mango, y el dedo índice presionaba el gatillo con fuerza.  
Entonces, ocurrió. Las luces se apagaron, un balazo se escuchó en ése lugar, y poco después, perdí el conocimiento.  
Horas más tarde, recobré el conocimiento. Estaba en una camilla, dentro de una ambulancia, mientras veía cómo sacaban a los demás chicos. Para mala suerte, Bader, Elisa, Gerard y Ronda perecieron.  
Según lo que me contó Jake poco después, él tenía una discusión con As. Poco después, él se molestó, accionando los collares de las víctimas, y cortando toda comunicación. Para mi suerte, un detective en particular vigiló el caso, ayudando a Jake a sacarme de ahí. Obviamente, él usó otro nombre durante todo el evento para no levantar sospechas. Fuese lo que haya sido, ahora solo estaba en mi memoria.

-Entonces... ¿Es ésta el arma con la que apuntabas?

Mostró el mismo revólver calibre .38 que tuve antes en mis manos, pero ahora dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

-Sí... -dije tembloroso. -Y...recuerdo los datos que me dijo Jake al respecto: _"El arma había sido recientemente disparada..."_ , _"El arma homicida estaba en mis manos..."_ , además de que _"El arma que yo poseía solo tenía una bala..."_. Sin dudas, el único que podría haber disparado ésa arma sería yo...señor Farenheit.

Aquél sujeto volteó a verme con algo de desconfianza, además de sorpresa.

-Sé quien es usted. Y porqué llego aquí...así que...

Con depresión, tomé el brazo derecho de ése sujeto, abrí su mano y la coloqué justo en mi cuello, listo para que me ahorcase.

-A cobrar ésa deuda. -dije con una sonrisa sombría. -Adelante.

El hombre, aún con su semblante frío y duro, comenzó a apretar poco a poco, cada vez más y más fuerte.  
Me asusté, honestamente. Hasta sentir cómo me asfixiaba con sus manos. ¿Sería ésta la manera en la que pagaría por lo que hice? Matar a un menor de edad...y matar al hijo de Alfred Farenheit: ex-fiscal general del distrito, y actual fiscal en Europa. Un modelo a seguir, a pesar de que yo estaba en un trabajo completamente distinto al del señor Farenheit.  
Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él me soltó y volvió a sentarse.  
No tardó él en disculparse mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un par de papeles más. En éstos, venía un análisis de huellas dactilares, y un reporte forense. Fue una sorpresa al ver que en el arma que yo tenía, habían tres sets de huellas digitales: las mías, las de Bader, y un set sin identificar.

-Buscaba culpables...pero no me ensañaré con un inocente. Y menos ahora que las pruebas son más que claras.

Al notar el reporte forense, vi que indicaban el balazo de Bader en su costado derecho. Además de un reporte detallado que la herida de bala había sido "extrañamente" recto.

-¡Pero si ésto es...!  
-Parece que llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo. Y me parece molesto que hasta ahora hayamos tenido acceso a las evidencias que el infeliz de Cadem poseía...

Para mí era fácil, pero para cualquier otra persona, oír que mis huellas estaban en el arma era suficiente evidencia, hasta que se mencionan que las huellas son de mi mano derecha, y no de mi izquierda. Además de que el tiro que recibió Bader no poseía un ángulo en específico.

-Si lo que estoy viendo aquí es real... -mencioné, a lo cuál, Alfred interrumpió.  
-No hay que buscarle más respuestas a lo obvio, joven Goodman. -dijo él, mientras que se levantaba y se recargaba en una de las paredes del cuarto, haciendo que ésta cayera inmediatamente al suelo, seguidas de las otras dos paredes a sus lados.

Para su sorpresa, él se hallaba en una sala grande, mucho más que la sala de tribunal.  
La juez Bensouda, las fiscales Veldaska y Von Karma, los altos rangos...todos estaban ahí, haciendo llamadas y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Que...qué está sucediendo? -pregunté algo atónito.  
-Ya oyeron la conversación y declaración. -dijo Tamara. -Asegúrense de preparar todo para más tardar mañana a las 6:00 a.m.  
-Dis-disculpe, fiscal Vledaska... -me acerqué con ella con algo de temor.  
-Perdona, pero estoy haciendo los arreglos. -dijo ella apurada, mientras que regresaba a su celular.  
-¿Arreglos de qué? -pregunté de nuevo atónito, viendo ésta escena extraña.

Un dedo suyo bastó para hacerme guardar silencio por los tres minutos que tardó la llamada en acabar. Con su conocida sonrisa amable, me miró y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

-Estamos preparando los arreglos de su vuelo a casa, abogado Goodman.


	14. Sin Escalas

**14 » Sin Escalas**

* * *

2 de Diciembre del 2015  
11:15 a.m.  
Vuelo número 2385  
Primera Clase

Hace mucho habíamos salido del espacio aéreo de Moscú, y ahora sobrevolábamos espacio aéreo de Kazajistán. Había sido un impacto para mí darme cuenta que me habían llevado hasta ése lugar. Pero al final, ya estaba siendo enviado a casa. Por supuesto, tuve un baño antes de ponerme ropa más formal, y pude obtener gracias a Tamara mi insignia de vuelta, al igual que mi billetera y tarjetas...excepto que no tenía dinero. Espero que les sirva más a esos guardias...  
En mi acomodado viaje, me acompañaba Tamara y Alfred. A los dos se les había asignado la "misión" de escoltarme hasta los Estados Unidos.  
Aunque me dijeron algo que me incomodó enormemente...

 _ **"No podrás salir del país. Estarás bajo estricta vigilancia por parte de la Interpol y de la NSA...lo sentimos."**_

Las palabras de Tamara habían sido un golpe fuerte. En pocas palabras, ahora estaba siendo vigilado por ambas organizaciones, debido al caso de la universidad.  
Mis pensamientos seguían rodeando a ése incidente, a todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado, y a las muertes de los estudiantes...  
Fue que un timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos: la azafata tenía un anuncio.

-Estamos a punto de entrar en espacio aéreo chino, y de pasar por un lado de los Himalayas. -dijo ella, mientras que hablaba por el altavoz. -Pronto experimentaremos turbulencias ligeras, debido a una tormenta que se avecina, así que les pido que se abrochen los cinturones.

Podía verme yo abrochándome el cinturón con algo de prisa, mientras que veía como todos los demás estaban tranquilos con su viaje.

-Hasta luego, Ian. -dijo Tamara.  
-Hasta luego, Tamara. Eh... ¿A donde vas? -dije sin darme cuenta de lo que ella había dicho antes.  
-A un trabajo muy importante. Cuídalo Alfred.

Aquél hombre solo asintió, mientras que Tamara se dirigía a la parte trasera del avión. Yo seguía sin hacer que mi cerebro se encendiera sino hasta tres segundos después comencé a procesar la información, y cinco segundos después, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿E-e-ella va a saltar del avión?!  
-¿Ah? Pues vaya...que presumida se volvió.

Incrédulo por lo que ocurría, miré a los demás pasajeros, los cuáles seguían en total tranquilidad. Fue entonces que me surgió una pregunta muy grande, y no dudé en preguntarle a Alfred.

-...oiga...tengo una pequeña duda.  
-Dímela. -dijo él con la misma expresión seria de siempre.  
-¿Por qué no vamos en un jet privado? Digo...son más rápidos, ¿no?  
-Será porqué ése jet está siendo utilizado como señuelo. -dijo un señor que estaba sentado a mi lado, cruzando el pasillo.

Al verlo, éste me sonrió y se inclinó un poco.

-E-espera... ¿Cómo sabe usted éso? -pregunté algo nervioso.  
-¿No es obvio, niño? -habló una señora que estaba detrás de él, la cuál se veía excéntrica.

Me tomó un par de segundos hacer la idea, pero me tomó un minuto entero creerme ésa tonta idea.

-¿Es que...todos aquí...son...?  
-Abriendo compuerta de carga. -se escuchó una voz mecánica, mientras que se sentía una fuerte sacudida en el avión. Después, el avión se estabilizó de nuevo, y todos comenzaron a desabrocharse el cinturón.

No me lo creía aún...pero era mejor ya creerlo.  
El avión entero estaba repleto de agentes. Y todos tenían la misión de escoltar no solo a mí, sino a Alfred igualmente.

-¿Ella saltó del...avión? -dije con los ojos casi saltando de mis cuencas, mirando a Alfred.  
-Como dije: es una presumida a veces. Y mira que ahora anda esquiando en los Himalayas, dirigiéndose a... -decía él, hasta que él mismo se interrumpió. -A su trabajo.

Tenía de amiga a una fiscal internacional que trabajaba para la Interpol, podría tener distintas "máscaras", y todavía ser algo así como una espía... ¡¿De verdad podía ser posible una locura como ésa?!  
Sin poder seguir creyendo éso, me recosté en mi asiento, comenzando a sentirme cansado. Y no tardé mucho, cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
No sería sorpresa para mi el volver a soñar una pesadilla...pero ésa vez lo fue.  
Estaba llegando al departamento de mi hermano, esperando verle y poder decirle que cuanto le extrañaba. Pero tan pronto entré, todo el lugar estaba en llamas. Las fotografías, los libros, los muebles...  
Lo curioso fue que yo seguía tranquilo, hasta que oigo que alguien toca la puerta. Al girar e ir a abrir, sentí una fuerte puñalada en el pecho...una puñalada fría que se calentaba con la sangre que fluía de mi propia herida. Lo que me asustó fue ver que la persona que me apuñalaba no era otra más que yo mismo: un sujeto asustado y espantado, mientras que yo veía mi herida, y notaba que mis ropas se manchaban de rojo. Ver cómo mis prendas blancas se manchaban de rojo me estremeció demasiado que hasta en mi propio sueño lo decía fuertemente: "¡Ni pienses en lo que podría ser!". Si lo hacía, la siguiente imagen no se borraría de mi cabeza...  
Fue de mucha suerte despertar con un dolor raro en mi abdomen, mientras que me sentía raro: como si no tuviera la total libertad de moverme.  
Al despertar, noté que me habían puesto una sábana y una almohada. Típico de los viajes...pero ¿Quien había sido?  
Sin importarme ésto, me levanté al darme cuenta que lo que tenía eran ganas de ir al baño. No tardé en levantarme y caminando un poco raro, llegar al sanitario.  
Entré con rapidez y comencé a hacer mis necesidades, a lo cuál solo me aliviaba y ponía mi cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados.  
Tan pronto terminé, giré hacia la puerta, fijándome que no la había cerrado. Lo peor era que en la entrada de ése baño, se encontraba Alfred con su mirada estoica.

-¿Ya terminaste? -dijo él con calma.  
-¡¿M-me espiaste?! -le grité molesto.  
-¿No sabes el significado de "estricta vigilancia"?  
-¡ _¿A ésto se referían con "estricta vigilancia"?!_ -dije en mi mente, mientras que imaginaba que aquél hombre me veía desde que comencé con mis necesidades.  
-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo él, con la seriedad de siempre.  
-¡Eres un pervertido, cara larga y molesto! -le dije a él, mientras que me enfadaba.  
-No tengo la cara larga. -respondió con naturalidad. -Y mucho menos pervertido.  
-¡Pues no me espíes!  
-Es mi trabajo.  
-¡¿ESPIARME?! -decía entre susurros fuertes, para no despertar a los demás.  
-Vigilárlo, por su bienestar.  
-¡Me espías mientras hago mis necesidades! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Que será lo siguiente que harás?! -seguía susurrando. -¡¿Es que también me verás bañarme?! ¡De verdad eres un pervertido de poca...de...AGH! -solté un leve gruñido, mientras que hacía a un lado a Alfred, el cuál me seguía y seguíamos discutiendo.

Sin dudas, ésa vigilancia era algo que duraría por más tiempo de lo que creía...  
Fue que mientras discutíamos, la azafata dio un aviso que no entendería sino hasta aterrizar...

-Damas y caballeros, les agradecemos su atención. En una hora llegaremos a nuestro destino: Washington D.C.


	15. Un Largo Camino

**15 » Un Largo Camino**

* * *

3 de Diciembre del 2015  
2:40 a.m.  
Aeropuerto Internacional de Baltimore-Washington.  
Entrada

Me encontraba con una mueca de molestia, mientras que Alfred seguía completamente inmóvil, estoico y vigilante.

-Alfred. -le hablé.  
-¿Si, Goodman? -me preguntó.  
-¿Por qué motivo estoy en Washington?  
-Es porque el único vuelo disponible para pasar por la región de China era el vuelo hacia-  
-SI, YA SE PORQUÉ. EL PUNTO ES: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDIMOS TOMAR OTRO AVIÓN?! -grité hacia él, mientras lo veía con enojo.  
-Se acercan fechas festivas, y no hay muchos aviones disponibles. Además de personal que-  
-¡¿Que voy a hacer?! ¡Estoy atrapado a kilómetros de mi hogar! -grité desesperado, mientras que me desplomaba en el suelo.

Podía quedarme ahí esperando por un milagro. Podía salir y caminar, ir a otro lado. Tal vez al restaurante que estaba en el segundo piso de la terminal...  
Pero fue de un momento a otro que Alfred tomó mi "equipaje", y él el suyo, y me cargó en brazos.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?!  
-Hay que estar en movimiento. Si tenemos enemigos, podrían atacar y-  
-¡Ésta no es una película de espías! ¡Además, yo puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta! -dije con seguridad, mientras que me dirigía a la entrada del aeropuerto. Fue al abrirse las puertas cuando noté el problema: había nieve. Mucha nieve. Tanta que podía llegarme por encima de las rodillas.  
-Debemos estar en movimiento. -dijo él de nuevo, mientras que comenzaba a caminar entre la nieve.

Rápidamente me dispuse a ponerme una chaqueta que me habían proporcionado desde mi estadía en Rusia. Sin poner atención al principio, poco a poco comencé a fijarme lo conveniente que era tenerlo como una máquina barredora de nieve viviente. Fue así de ésta forma que junto a él, comenzamos a caminar por varios kilómetros hasta hallar una calle menos nevada, y tomar un taxi.

-¿A qué dirección? -dijo el taxista.  
-Bueno...yo... -titubeaba, mientras que no sabía que decir, puesto a que nunca en mi vida había visitado ésa ciudad.  
-A la estación de autobuses más cercana. -dijo Alfred, mientras me veía ahora con un poco de sorpresa.

Sin preguntarle nada, evité tener contacto visual con él, mientras que el taxista manejaba por distintas partes de la ciudad. Muy apenas reconocía ciertos lugares, además de la Casa Blanca...me sentía desconectado de todo...

-¿Y...err...son padre e hijo, o qué?

Esa pregunta hecha por el taxista me dejó seco. No podía contestar éso. Yo solamente agaché la mirada, y prefería no ver la expresión de Alfred en ése momento.

-Así es. De hecho, venimos de Alemania, ahí estaba el orfanato. -dijo él, haciendo que mi cabeza se levantara por un momento.  
-Eh...pero ¿no está grandecito para andar en un horfanato? -preguntó el taxista.  
-Ah, solo fue un viaje de interés. Queríamos volver a ver ése horfanato, y ya pasamos el fin de semana ahí. Ahora solo queremos tomar un autobús y volver a Los Angeles.

No podía creer lo que decía... ¿Estaba inventando mentiras para cubrirme? Por un instante volteé a verlo, solo para que él me devolviera aquella mirada curiosa de hace un rato, y solo encogerse de hombros por un segundo, volviendo su vista al frente.  
La plática entre ellos siguió viva, llegando a tocar temas regulares sobre el clima y los deportes, hasta temas un poco más irritantes o vergonzosos. Después de tal lluvia de información, el taxista explicó que nada saldría de la ciudad durante la próxima tormenta de nieve, y que ésta pararía hasta el día de mañana. Mañana al mediodía, todos los servicios estarían disponibles.  
Unos minutos más tarde, llegamos a un hotel cercano a la estación de autobuses. Fue cuando mi corazón latía rápidamente, mientras pensaba en cómo pagarle.  
Fue cuando vi en la mano de Alfred varios billetes, dándolos al taxista. ¿Es que él tenía dinero para éstas situaciones?  
Tan pronto entramos al hotel, y que logramos pedir una habitación, nos metimos a una de éstas habitaciones de dos camas, recámara amplia y cosas por el estilo.  
Llegando a nuestra habitación, notamos que ya eran las 4 de la mañana. Poco tiempo quedaría para que amaneciera. Y alrededor de cinco horas para que los servicios fuesen restaurados.  
Sin preocuparme por ésta persona, comencé a desvestirme y a buscar algo más apropiado para la cama. Estar desvestido frente a ésa persona no me importaba en lo más mínimo: con lo que había vivido dentro de ésa prisión me bastaba. Las cosas las vería diferente desde aquél día.  
Al voltear a verlo, noté que se hallaba en bóxer y en una playera interior, totalmente descalzo y con un libro a la mano.

-¿Es que acaso no sientes frío? -pregunté mientras le miraba con confusión y sospecha.  
-Comparado con ésa cárcel y a ése orfanato, éste lugar es un sauna. -dijo serio e inexpresivo, leyendo con atención su libro.  
-¿Orfanato? -pregunté confundido. -Pensé que habías inventado lo de ése lugar...  
-Ése lugar si existió. ¿De dónde crees que Bader provino? -dijo con la misma seriedad.

Por un momento, sentí un extraño vacío en el estómago, mientras que comenzaba a callar y a sentarme cerca de mi cama; dándole la espalda a Alfred y empezando a resoplar.

-Nunca fue mi hijo biológico. -dijo aún de manera estoica, mientras oía como daba vuelta de página a su libro. -Fue el producto de mi hermano y de mi ex-esposa.

Habiendo escuchado éso, volteé a verlo, el cuál ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el libro. No movía sus ojos junto con la lectura. Solo los tenía fijos en un punto en blanco, mientras que cerraba el libro con pesimismo.

-¿Por qué me dices ésto? -le pregunté con miedo, mientras que cerraba sus ojos.  
-Luego lo sabrás. -dijo él. -Tal vez, llegando a Los Ángeles.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara que estaba a un costado de la cama, y terminó tapándose con una colcha gruesa que el mismo hotel había puesto sobre las camas. Acto seguido hice lo mismo, pero dando la espalda de nuevo a Alfred. Lo que él había dicho me dejó pensativo por al menos media hora, mientras que el sueño me asechaba poco a poco, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia.  
Despertando, noté que Alfred ya se encontraba vestido y preparado para salir, esperando a que despertase yo. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, leyendo aquél libro de pasta amarillenta de nuevo.

-¿Podrías apresurarte a cambiarte de ropa? -dijo él ahora con un tono un poco más molesto.  
-¿Ocurre algo? -respondí aún somnoliento, mientras que él solo usaba su brazo derecho para apuntar al reloj de la pared. Eran las 11:35.  
-¡¿Que rayos?! -grité, saltando de la cama y desvistiéndome a toda velocidad.  
-Será mejor irnos. Los autobuses van saliendo ya, y si no tomamos uno ahora, tardaremos probablemente medio día hasta que lleguen otros autobuses.

Ignorando todo lo que decía, me quedé en calzoncillos y empecé a buscar mi ropa, para solo ponerme la camisa y el pantalón aún abiertos.

-¿No piensas abrocharte?  
-¡En el elevador! -grité, mientras tomaba la maleta y la chaqueta, saliendo disparado con los pantalones cayendo hasta los muslos hacia el elevador más cercano.

Detrás de mí, a suficiente velocidad, me siguió Alfred con sus cosas ya listas. En éste mismo, comencé a fajar mi camisa dentro del pantalón y a abrochar el cierra y el botón. Con cierta coordinación, me puse mis calcetines y mis zapatos, y acto seguido, ponerme la chaqueta.  
Fue una fracción de segundo después que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí disparado hacia la puerta, mientras que Alfred iba al mostrador a pagar la cuenta por nuestra estadía.  
Fue cuestión de alrededor de diez minutos para que estuviéramos finalmente fuera del hotel, cruzar aquella calle y llegar a la estación de autobuses. Ya faltaría poco menos para llegar a casa...


	16. Tanto Tiempo Sin Verte

**16 » Tanto Tiempo Sin Verte**

* * *

5 de Diciembre del 2015  
10:20 a.m.  
Los Angeles

Lo que había ocurrido en Washington había sido algo gracioso, algo bonito que recordar...  
Y ahora sentía que era algo similar a una burla de mala calidad tener que dormir incómodamente y hacer paradas técnicas en las estaciones de autobuses en los que íbamos parando.  
Pero después de una eterna tortura de cansancio, incomodidad y de charlas poco animadas de parte de Alfred, llegamos diez minutos después a la estación de autobuses.  
Algo que seguía dándome curiosidad era que en cada estación que bajaba, Alfred me seguía hasta la cabina telefónica más cercana a los baños, y se ponía a hablar con alguien...sino era ahora, nunca sería el momento.

-Alfred.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-Debo preguntarle algo...pero no se cómo reaccione.  
-No hay problema. -dijo como siempre, estoico, pero demostrando algo de curiosidad.  
-Siempre que bajaba, noté que hablaba con alguien por teléfono... ¿De quien se trataba?

Por primera vez en la vida, tuve la oportunidad de verle con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, a la par de cerrar sus ojos.

-Ya veras. De hecho, nos estará esperando al llegar.

¿"Nos estará esperando"?  
Sabía que tendría que ser alguien conocido de Alfred... ¿pero significa que le habló de mí?

-Espera un momento. ¿Conozco a ésta persona?  
-Sería grosero no conocerlo. -dijo de nuevo sonriente.

A pesar de que le pregunté varias veces de quién se trataba, él solo se ponía sonriente y no contestaba ésa pregunta.  
Varias paradas después, terminamos llegando a la terminal de autobuses. A pesar de sentirme un poco agotado y físicamente adolorido por las posiciones incómodas en las que dormí, no sacudía ése sentimiento de volver a donde yo vivía. Lo que me molestaba más era que probablemente no era tiempo de ver a mi hermano. Él andaría ocupado con algún caso reciente, probablemente...  
Después de unos minutos esperando por un taxi, finalmente tomamos uno y nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad. No fue un viaje tan largo a comparación del autobús. Lo que consideré raro fue que llegamos nuevamente a un hotel: El Hotel Gatewater. Bajando del taxi, Alfred pagó por su servicio, e inmediatamente se adentró al hotel. En recepción le habían aclarado que estaba lista "su reservación"... ¿Que rayos ocurría ahora? ¿Por qué el misterio?  
El lugar tenía aspecto lujoso, lo cual me daba algo de miedo por el costo. Pero Alfred terminaba explicándome que todo lo relacionado con el dinero y los pagos se encontraba en orden. Éso definitivamente no me relajaba.  
Después de una comida bien servida y de poder conseguir nueva ropa a un par de calles lejos del hotel, me sentía completamente renovado. Un filete grueso y bien cocido con perejil, con una ración de puré de papa, servido con zanahorias y lechuga...todo éso en mi estómago. Un traje gris con camisa oscura era lo que ahora cubría mi cuerpo, junto con mi distintivo de letrado: siempre puesto en la solapa del traje.

-Vaya, se te ve bien. -dijo Alfred, quien portaba un traje completo de color negro, de camisa blanca de cuello inglés de franjas delgadas color gris y de una corbata cruzada color vino.  
-...no pretendes llamar la atención, ¿verdad?  
-Hay que vestir como las personas apropiadas para el lugar al que iremos. -dijo mientras que se acomodaba su saco, y se preparaba para salir.

No tenía idea de a donde íbamos. salí por aquella puerta giratoria con algo de pena debido a la ropa que vestía... ¿O sería acaso que hacía algo de tiempo que no usaba algo así de formal?

-Bueno... ¡Aquí vamos! -dijo Alfred todo seguro, mientras que cruzaba la calle.  
-¡E-ey! ¡Espérame! ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunté nervioso, mientras le seguía el paso.  
-¡Pues a ningún otro lugar más que aquí! -dijo él, mientras nos acercábamos a un edificio de ocho pisos de altura. Un edificio estrecho que tenía el aspecto de ser de oficinas. Los dos nos adentramos y seguimos caminando por el lugar, hasta que después de un giro y de un par de metros, llegamos al elevador.

-Eh... ¿Alfred?  
-¿Sí?  
-¿A dónde me trajiste?  
-A una sorpresa. -respondió sonriente.

Se le podía ver emocionado... ¿Pero porqué motivo?  
El elevador se cerró y comenzó a ascender. Los números iban cambiando lentamente del "G" al "2F". Ahí fue cuando dejé de ver el marcador. Sin previo aviso, se detuvo súbitamente. Él salió de la caja metálica , solo para caminar un par de metros y toparse con una puerta. Yo por mi parte, mientras iba saliendo del elevador vi el indicador electrónico de éste, mostrando en rojo "2F".

- _Hiciste que subiera un piso. Solo un piso. ¿Piensas hacer más drama o qué?_ -decía en mi cabeza, mientras que él llamaba un par de veces a la puerta.  
-Adelante. -dijo una voz femenina. Una voz familiar.  
-Disculpe. -respondió Alfred, mientras que se agachaba un poco para no golpearse con la puerta y adentrarse en aquella oficina.  
-Ah... ¿usted será?  
-Soy Alfred Farenheit. Estuvimos en contacto desde antes, señorita Fey.

"Señorita Fey"... ¿es que acaso éste lugar...?

-¡¿Ha-HAS DICHO FARENHEIT?! -gritó otra voz conocida. No podía equivocarme de quién podría ser...  
-¡Jake, hay que tranquilizarse! -respondió Mia.  
-De hecho, hay mucho de que hablar, y-  
-¡¿QUE HAY DE IAN?!  
-Oh. El joven Goodman se encuentra bien.  
-Y... ¿dónde esta? -preguntó Mia.

Si tan solo ellos me hubieran visto durante ésos cortos segundos. Desde que escuché "señorita Fey", sentí mis entrañas revolverse, un hoyo en mi estómago y cómo colapsaría en cualquier momento. En los pocos segundos que llevaba la conversación, sentí una profunda ansiedad. Un asco por mí mismo.  
No quería verlos. No podía verlos. ¿Con qué cara podía verlos? ¡¿Cómo podía verlos a los ojos después de éste tiempo?!  
Quería verlos, pero no era el momento aún. No me sentía listo.  
Pero... ¿por qué no estarlo? ¡Los extrañaba! A Mia, a Jake...a mi hermano...  
¡¿Entonces por qué ésta sensación de terror?! ¡¿De qué me avergonzaba?!  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, dí la media vuelta y corrí al elevador, escuchando aquella frase de Alfred.

-Esta conmigo. Esta afuera, en el pasillo...

Entré al elevador y presioné el botón "G" para poder bajar al lobby y salir corriendo de ahí.  
Pero de nuevo... ¿Por qué huir?  
Solo sentía la necesidad.  
Sabía que quería verlos, y que ellos me extrañaban... ¿POR QUÉ ÉSTA ANSIEDAD?  
Estaba de espaldas a las puertas del elevador, mientras oía como se cerraban. Al mismo tiempo que oía a Jake correr por el pasillo y gritar "¡Ian!".  
No tardaría mucho en llegar al recibidor, y salir de ahí. Las puertas se abrieron y yo solo corrí fuera de ahí.  
No soportaba ésta sensación...todos de un modo u otro habían avanzado, y yo estaba en ésa cárcel...  
La vida seguía, a pesar de que fueron meses lo que estuve ahí. Mia ya tenía su oficina lista, Jake vivía con ella... ¿Que tanto había cambiado sin mí aquí?  
Fue que corriendo terminé chocando con alguien que llevaba unas hamburguesas en una mano, junto con unas botellas con refrescos. Los contenidos salieron volando y chocando contra el suelo. Que idiota era de mi parte haber salido así de rápido y sin ver por donde iba...

-¡Vaya, y ahora sin comida! -dijo quien estaba enfrente mío. -¡Y me ensuciaste! ¡Más te vale limpiar ésto!  
-S-sí...disculpe. Lo voy a-  
-Espera un minuto... ¿"Disculpe"? En años pensaba que tu dirías algo así. Y dirigirte a mí con respeto.

Al levantar la mirada, noté la gabardina blanca, manchada de grasa y refresco. Una figura algo ancha, boca arriba y recargándose con ambos brazos, mientras que sus piernas seguían dobladas. Al ver mejor su cara, de nuevo empezaba a sentirme estremecido.

-Ah, basta. No comiences con las fuentes emocionales que tienes por lagrimale-

No me importó ése momento. Lo jalé por uno de los brazos y le abracé fuerte, mientras que él seguía sin saber cómo responder adecuadamente.

-Heh...primera vez que te pones tan emocional, hermanito. ¿Qué? Sé que la cárcel cambia a un hombre... ¿Pero en serio tenía que ser tan drástico el cambio?

No tardaron en llegar tanto Alfred como Mia y Jake, acompañados de alguien más que reconocía: se trataba de Áleo Hammer...quien ahora se encontraba más emocional que yo, llorando tal cuál vil magdalena.  
Terminamos consiguiendo un almuerzo distinto, además de tener que llevar a la tintorería la gabardina de Bruce. Todos nos reunimos en la futura oficina de "Fey & Co.". Según ella nos había contado, aún faltaba para poder llamarlo formalmente una oficina, además de que tardaría todavía un año en logar hacerlo su oficina. Pero que ya era un echo que ése lugar sería para sus oficinas. Jake se encontraba de paso, y pedía asesoría para un caso en el que se encontraba, y el detective Hammer se había pegado más a un abogado que al fiscal con el que trabajaba, debido a que "era un payaso egocéntrico". Claro, Mia había sido el contacto de Alfred. Y si mis suposiciones eran correctas, o a Mia se le había escapado enfrente de Jake la noticia de que yo vendría...o lo más seguro: Jake la espió.

-¡E-ey! ¡QUE YO NO HAGO ÉSAS COSAS! -me gritó mientras que escuchaba lo que acababa de susurrar hacia mi mismo.  
-Correcto.  
-¡Y AHORA NO ME CREES!  
-Correcto, de nuevo.  
-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ÉSE TIPO DE COSAS SIN REMORDIMIENTOS?!  
-Porque te conozco. -respondí sonriente, mientras seguía disfrutando de aquél almuerzo, junto a todos.

Era justo y necesario. Ya que tendría que ponerme al corriente con todo. Era momento de volver...y seguir adelante.


	17. Buenas Noches

**17 » Buenas Noches**

* * *

5 de Diciembre del 2015  
2:06 p.m.  
Oficinas Fey & Co.

Todos estábamos en las oficinas de Mia, hablando sobre el loco viaje que tuvimos Alfred y yo para poder llegar a Los Angeles.

-...entonces tuve que primero acomodarme en ocho posiciones distintas para luego poder dormir en paz.  
-Al final, te recargabas en mi hombro y te quedabas dormido. -hablaba Alfred.  
-Serviste de buena almohada. Es un honor que pocos pueden tener.

Las risas continuaban mientras hablábamos de las desventuras que teníamos en nuestro viaje desde Moscú a Washington, y de ahí de vuelta a Los Angeles. Pero sabía que pronto tendría que salir aquél tema.

-¿Cómo era allá? -preguntó mi hermano con algo de tacto, mientras me miraba como pocas veces lo hacía: con gentileza y respeto.  
-La cárcel fue una pesadilla. -dije, mientras que fijaba mi vista en el vaso de soda que tenía en mis manos. -Desde las torturas hasta las...las...

No quería decirlo, y preferí dejarlo de ésa forma. El silencio de los demás me hacía darme la idea de que comprendían y aceptaban ésto. Por ende, continué con el dato que más me interesó.

-Y logré estar en la Suprema Corte de Internacional de casos Internos. Aunque solo fui un testigo...

Mia casi se ahogó al oír ésa noticia, mientras que Jake abrió los ojos por completo mientras que su mandíbula apenas había cerrado en su hamburguesa. Bruce los miró con sorpresa, preguntándose que era lo que ocurría, y Alfred solo se reía de la situación.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo?  
-ESTUVISTE EN LA S.C.I.I.  
-¿Y pasa algo? -le contesté a Jake.  
-¡PASA TODO!  
-Verás. -interrumpió Mia, mientras que Jake se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a despeinarse de la desesperación -Ésa suprema corte solo tiene sesiones cuando el enjuiciado es un terrorista o un criminal de alta peligrosidad, según la Interpol.

Al mencionar éso, me hizo preguntarme de nuevo que había vivido ahí adentro. Pero preferí callar, y dejarla hablar.

-¡Y NADIE QUE HAYA ESTADO AHÍ HA SALIDO ASÍ DE FÁCIL! -gritó Jake mientras ponía ambas manos en mi rostro y lo sacudía ligeramente varias veces. -Es un milagro que estés aquí...  
-¿Y porqué un milagro? -pregunté ahora con algo de miedo.  
-En ése lugar... -habló Alfred. -Ahí solo están encerrados terroristas y criminales peligrosos, esperando su juicio. O son ejecutados o tienen cadena perpetua, y desaparecen todo rastro de ellos, para que nadie los busque.  
-Osease...que...  
-Si no hubiera contactado a Tamara, tal vez no te hubiera visto de nuevo. -habló Bruce, quien ahora se bajó el sombrero un poco, para ocultar sus ojos.

Todos los presentes desviaron miradas a otras posiciones, evitando verme al rostro. Por como actuaban, éste momento seguía siendo tenso: el pensar que pudiese haber muerto o haber desaparecido por las acusaciones de una agente de Interpol...ahí lo entendí. Todos sintieron un profundo miedo...  
No me quedaba de otra más que cambiar de tema para poder quitar el mal ambiente.

-Pues, un brindis. -dije, mientras levantaba el vaso. -Por mi hermano, por Tamara, por Alfred...por ustedes que estaban preocupados por mí.  
-Y por ti, que sobreviviste ahí. -dijo Bruce sonriente ahora, levantando su vaso.

Todos le siguieron la corriente, ahora más animosos y felices. A con grito a unisono de " _¡Salud!_ ", todos bebimos y nos relajamos por un instante.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Ustedes conocen a una fiscal llamada Von Karma? -mencioné, al haber olvidado su nombre principal.  
-¿Una fiscal? -dijo Mia.  
-¿No querrás decir "un fiscal"? -habló Jake.  
-De quien tú hablas es Manfred Von Karma. -habló Bruce. -El "Rey de los Fiscales". 40 años de trabajo, sin faltar ni un solo día...y sin haber perdido ni una sola vez.  
-¡Sí! ¡Ése mismo! -respondió Jake.  
-Y mi hermano habla de Franziska Von Karma.

Jake palideció un momento al oír otro nombre con el apellido Von Karma. Para mi, era la primera vez que oía sobre Manfred Von Karma: Un fiscal que jamás había perdido...

-Franziska es lo mismo que Manfred: solo que más joven. -habló Mia.  
-Es la hija del fiscal perfecto. Una viva imagen de lo que él persigue... -respondió Bruce, terminando de beber su vaso.  
-Entonces...la fiscal que me ayudó, al enfrentarse a ésta otra mujer...  
-Fue todo un duelo de chispas. -habló Alfred. -Protesta tras protesta, pruebas y evidencias, siendo contraatacadas por testimonios y otras pruebas...todo era un caos en el sentido judicial de la S.C.I.I., y para mí, era un ballet llenó de forma y color...en el sentido judicial de un ex-fiscal.

Mis dudas sobre aquella mujer y sobre lo que era en esencia el S.C.I.I. se desvanecían, mientras que otras preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces...viven juntos? -pregunté a Mia y a Jake.

La risa de todos llenó aquella oficina, mientras que yo seguía algo perplejo por lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-Éstas serán las futuras oficinas para el bufete de abogados Fey & Co. -dijo Mia sonriente, mientras que Jake se sentaba en el sillón con una cara de desolación completa.  
-Y yo si vivo aquí...mientras logro encontrar la llave del departamento. -habló Jake.  
-Espera... ¿perdiste la llave?  
-Fue en una apuesta contra aquél detective...Eastfield era su nombre. -respondió Bruce mientras bebía una botella de lo que parecía ser refresco.  
-¡Él hizo trampa! -gritó Jake. -¡Y ahora andará viviendo ahí!  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -pregunté curioso.  
-Hasta mañana. -respondió aliviado. -Después de aquél caso, tuvimos un juego de cartas en el departamento. Y pues...

Mia interrumpió un momento a Jake para poder aclararme la situación.

-Terminó apostando las llaves de su departamento por una semana. Dean ha estado haciendo unas cuantas fiestas ahí, y es por éso qu-

-¡Y ES POR ÉSO QUE LO ECHARÉ MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA!  
-Protesto. -dije con tranquilidad. -¿No pasaría que si dijiste una semana, sería una semana completa?  
-Ah, éso. -dijo Jake, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Ésa apuesta se selló desde las siete de la mañana. Y ya han pasado seis días y seis horas aproximadamente.  
- _En el sentido legal, él se volvió más agudo de lo que creía..._

La tarde continuó sin problemas, hasta que cayó la noche. Terminamos todos despidiéndonos y retirándonos a nuestros destinos: Mia y Jake a casa, Bruce a su departamento, y por último, Alfred y yo al hotel. Tardé un poco más ya que al llegar a la recepción un sujeto me tomó del brazo y me llevó lejos por un par de minutos, tratando de venderme un anillo de plata con un rubí incrustado. Después de logar despistarlo y de retirarme, llegué a la habitación, solo para ver a Alfred con el pantalón de una pijama y con el torso descubierto.

-Bueno...al menos puedes presumir que tienes algo que mostrar. -dije molesto, al notar que él estaba no solamente en forma, pero con algo de vello. Molestia que me incomodaba, debido a que yo no estaba para nada cerca a su físico.

Dejando éso de lado, y que él no me haya escuchado o que no le haya importado mi comentario, me giré a verlo. Recostado, y concentrado como siempre en aquél libro chico que siempre traía, y que no podía alcanzar a ver sus páginas. Sin darme cuenta hasta un par de segundos después, él me miró con su vista cansada y me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Quieres leerlo? -dijo él. -Creo que no podrías leerlo aún. Pero un día lo harás.

¿Que cosa acababa él de decir? No entendía ni una sola de sus palabras, por lo cuál terminó apagando la luz de la lámpara, guardó ése libro y que recostó de lado.

-Buenas noches Ian. -dijo sonriente, para terminar cerrando los ojos.  
-Ah...b-buenas noches, Alfred. -respondí empezando a recostarme, mientras el sueño llegaba lentamente.

Y no tardó mucho en llegar: sentí la pesadez en los ojos y en mi cuerpo, mientras que mi mente naufragaba en la oscuridad. Pero justo antes de empezar a perder la conciencia, oí una voz. Lo raro no era la voz que escuchaba, sino la frase... Frase que se me pegaría por un rato, y no sabría su significado, sino hasta el día adecuado...

- _Gute nacht, mein kind._


	18. Viejas Tierras, Nuevos Zapatos

**18 » Viejas Tierras, Nuevos Zapatos**

* * *

6 de Diciembre del 2015  
8:37 a.m.  
Hotel Gatewater

La mañana había llegado a nuestro cuarto de hotel. Tanto Alfred como yo nos encontrábamos listos y vestidos para el siguiente paso en mi lista de cosas que había que hacer.  
Salimos del hotel con total seguridad para después dirigirnos hacia el lugar número uno en mi lista de quehaceres.

-¿Por qué motivo hay que venir aquí? -habló Alfred.  
-Porque necesito ponerme al día...digo: pronto volveré al apartamento de mi hermano y necesitará de mi ayuda para mantener ése lugar.

Abriendo las puertas del Bufete Grossberg de par en par, me dirigí al mismo Marvin Grossberg: mi actual jefe.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no daba un paso en el viejo bufete Grossberg. -hablé con energía, dirigiéndome a mi jefe, el cuál se encontraba totalmente impactado por mi visita.  
-¡¿G-G-GOODMAN?! -gritó él asustado, mientras casi resbalaba de la silla donde se encontraba él.

Después de lograr estabilizarse y de varios "¡No se espante!" de mi parte, logró reponerse de su perturbación, para poder acercarse a saludar. Presenté a Alfred, y nos sentamos en los sillones que tenía disponibles, para poder charlar sobre lo ocurrido durante mi estadía en otro país.

-...es una historia difícil de digerir. Difícil, te digo.  
-Bueno, y ahora no me gustaría cambiar de manera drástica el tema de la conversación, pero pasaré a revisar los archivos de-  
-No se permite. -dijo Grossberg, el cuál sin haberme dado cuenta, ya me bloqueaba el paso.  
- _...es veloz._ -me dije a mi mismo, mientras que podía ver a Grossberg sudar la gota gorda.  
-No se permite el paso, a menos de que seas un miembro del bufete.  
-¿Eh? ¡Pero éso es una contradicción! Digo: soy un miemb-  
-Ya no lo eres. -dijo Grossberg con una mirada nerviosa. -Y por favor...no me pidas más información.

Pero tan pronto él volteó a su escritorio, se espantó por un momento al ver que Alfred se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo? -habló él tranquilamente como siempre.  
-N-no es nada... ¡Lo lamento, pero deberán de irse!

De manera súbita, Grossberg nos echó a ambos del bufete, mientras que él terminaba cerrando con llave las puertas del bufete.  
Nunca en mi vida pensaría ser despedido de mi lugar de trabajo. Pero no tenía sentido: ¿Cómo era posible que me despidiera del lugar?

-Es natural, si lo sabes. -dijo Alfred con una mirada dura y fría, mientras anotaba en un cuadernillo que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el nombre "Redd White".  
-Disculpa... ¿pero de que hablas?  
-Éso será algo que podrás adivinar tú por tu propia cuenta en el futuro. De mientras, puedes pensar que eres un abogado en solitario.

¡¿Es en serio?! Jamás en mi vida había pensado así de mí. Un abogado sin bufete...

-Ah, que más da... ¿Vamos a buscar a Jake? Supongo que ya ha de tener su lugar devuelta.

Asintiendo y silencioso, Alfred me siguió hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde solía vivir, para poder llegar al apartamento de Jake. El número veinte de la puerta se había opacado un poco, pero lo que me desconcertaba era que habían cintas policíacas amarillas en la puerta. Al abrirla, noté que habían varios miembros forenses en la escena, al igual que veía a mi hermano Bruce, discutiendo con Jake.

-¡Eh, Bruce! ¡Jake!

Al notar mi presencia, con la ayuda de Bruce logramos entrar al lugar, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar nada del lugar.

-¿Pero que sucede? ¿Algo pasó con Jake? -pregunté desconcertado.  
-No se trata de Jake. -dijo Bruce, mientras que alguien salía esposado de la recámara.

Acompañado por un par de oficiales, y vistiendo solo un bóxer a rayas celeste y azul, además de portar una marca morada en su ojo, al igual que algo de sangre seca por un lado de la cabeza, pude reconocer con facilidad a Dean Eastfield. El detective a cargo de aquél caso que me ayudó a salvar la vida de Jake unos meses atrás...

-Pero...¿que está...?

Dean me miraba con enojo e impotencia. Podía notar la desesperación en sus ojos, mientras que agachaba la mirada y seguía acompañando a los oficiales hacia afuera de la habitación.

-¿Bruce? -pregunté con enfado.  
-Si fuera por mí, ni lo arrestaría en éste estado. Pero lamentablemente no soy el detective a cargo...  
-Y no lo será. -habló una voz joven y juguetona.

Al dirigir la vista hacia la recámara, salieron de ahí dos personajes que jamás había visto antes. Uno de ellos tenía el aspecto de un deportista, y el otro vestía de una manera un tanto informal. Éste sujeto se me hacía conocido, a pesar de sus vestimentas particulares: pantalón y saco café, camisa blanca con corbata amarilla, y de boina color beige. De cabellera castaña y ojos cafés...alguien que no sobresalía. Pero el deportista era más colorido: pantalón café, playera deportiva color rosa y magenta, con una medalla de oro colgando de su cuello con un listón rojizo, y una chaqueta blanca que traía sosteniendo con una mano sobre su hombro. Era de piel aperlada, con un peinado peculiar para su cabello castaño, el cuál era sostenido por una delgada banda rojiza para el cabello.

-Ah... ¿Pero que clase de negligencia es ésta? -dijo el deportista, mientras giraba su chaqueta y se la ponía de una manera estéticamente activa. -¡Un abogado, un detective y dos civiles! ¡Que insolencia!  
-¡Eh, lo siento señor Portman! ¡No fui yo quien los dejó! -habló su acompañante de atuendo ordinario.  
-Fui yo, Jaques. -habló Bruce, dirigiéndose al deportista.  
-Ah...detective Goodman. -dijo con algo de altanería. -Debí suponerlo. Digo...para dejar pasar a su hermano y a quien sea que sea éste tipo largo.  
-¿Largo? -preguntó Alfred con curiosidad, mientras veía hacia arriba para medir con la mirada el espacio que había de su cabeza al techo.  
-¡Ey! ¡¿Y quien eres tú como para poder criticarlo?! -grité yo, mientras que Jake me veía con unos ojos que me indicaban "¡Cállate!", pero volvía su mirada enfadada hacia el deportista.  
-Ah, bueno...supongo que un niño como tú no sabrá de mí.  
- _¡¿N-niño?! ¡Pero si te ves de mi edad!_  
-Éste de aquí es Buddy Faith, el detective a cargo del caso. Y yo-¡Dejé lo mejor para el final!

Retirándose su chaqueta y girándola en sus brazos y hombros varias veces, se la quitó y la sostuvo con su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, justo como hace unos segundos.

-Yo por otro lado soy Jaques Portman. Soy el fiscal a cargo de éste caso.


	19. Dos a uno

**19 » Dos a uno**

* * *

7 de Diciembre del 2015  
10:15 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

La imagen de la víctima aparecía en las pantallas de todos: Un hombre de aspecto amable. Sonriente, de rostro redondo, grandes cachetes y barba cerrada. Era de piel clara, ojos azules y cabellera negra, la cuál hacía juego con su cabellera ligeramente desaliñada.

-La noche del crimen, yo estaba en la fiesta del acusado, Dean Eastfield. Estuvimos jugando demasiadas cosas relacionadas al alcohol, y terminamos descansando en el sofá, con una botella de whisky en su mano derecha mano. Él había terminado dormido junto a mí sin camisa y con el pantalón puesto, por lo cuál no me importó y me acomodé para dormir junto a él. Pero un ruido en la madrugada me despertó: "¡CRASH!". Al despertarme, vi su silueta. Era Dean. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver bien que se trataba de él, por lo que no me importó. Estuvo un rato en la habitación, para después volver completamente vestido y salir a la calle, según él, "a comprar cigarrillos". Estaba adormilada, por lo que terminé de nuevo cayendo dormida en el sofá. Después de dormir, fui despertada una vez más por alguien tocando la puerta. Era la policía, diciendo que se había reportado un crimen en éste lugar. Cuando fui a buscar a Reggy o a Dean, me dirigí al baño, el cuál tenía la luz prendida y...oh dios...

Ésta vez me tocaría estar junto a Jake en la mesa de la defensa, siendo observado por Alfred desde las gradas, mientras defendíamos a Dean Eastfield: acusado de asesinar a Reggy Grant, un empresario y antiguo conocido de Dean. La mujer que testificaba se trataba de Amanda Nomon; supuesta ex-esposa de éste hombre. Se trataba de una mujer medio alterada de ojos verdes, cabellera lacia y negra y piel aperlada. Vestía una camisa blanca y holgada, estilo veraniega, junto con unos pantalones ajustados color café, a la par de unos zapatos abiertos.

-¿Había algún otro invitado a la fiesta? -preguntó Jake con una mano en su barbilla.  
-O-obviamente: éramos como ocho personas distintas. Eramos tres mujeres, y contando a Dean, cinco hombres. Pero éso no importa. ¡Lo que importa es que ése hombre asesinó a Reggy!

Al seguir el dedo de la mujer, noté que apuntaba de hecho a Dean: el cuál estaba en la silla de los acusados, vistiendo un traje de reo, a franjas negras y blancas. En la lista de evidencias posibles a mostrar, estaba un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado, con las huellas de la mano derecha del culpable. Otra prueba eran unos restos de vidrio cristalino hallados en el baño, junto con una etiqueta: "James' Eightenton". Con el olor que despedía, era fácil saber que se trataba de la botella de whisky. Como evidencia inusual, estaba la ropa interior del acusado con la que fue aprehendido: el costado derecho de la pierna estaba manchado con sangre. Igualmente inusual estaba una marca extraña en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda...dedo índice que estaba fuera de su lugar. Se encontró el dedo cercenado en el piso del baño, e igualmente era una evidencia más. Otra de las evidencias eran las múltiples puñaladas en el pecho y estómago de la víctima, al igual que una moretón en la cabezaa de la víctima y restos de vidrio en el empeine del zapato de la víctima. El mapa del departamento, la fotografía del cadáver y el reporte forense, habían sido añadidos igualmente.

-"La víctima murió debido a la gran pérdida de sangre, provocada por las múltiples puñaladas. El golpe en la nuca fue anterior al asesinato, y provocó un severo traumatismo que podría haberse tratado en un hospital a tiempo: hay restos de solución salina alrededor del área del golpe. Si la víctima no hubiese sido apuñalada, ésta hubiese sido la causa de muerte principal.". -dijo Jake, leyendo las notas rápidamente, mientras que el testimonio de la señoría Nomon se añadía a las pantallas de todos.  
-"La víctima tenía tanto como su saco, camisa y pantalón desabrochados, además de que los bolsillos estaban al revés.". -añadió Ian, leyendo el reporte sobre el cadáver de la víctima.  
-¡Entonces, déjenme moldear la visión del Detective Faith sobre los hechos de éste caso! -habló el fiscal Portsman con energía.

En un segundo, se mostró el mapa del lugar, indicando a las personas: los cinco civiles estaban de logos azules , la víctima estaba de un logo color amarillo con la letra "V" en éste mismo, el culpable poseía un logo rojo con una "A", y a la testigo la representaron con un logo verde y una "T".

-Había una fiesta en un apartamento, y todo iba bien. Sin complicaciones. Hasta que era aproximadamente las 12:30 de la mañana, hora aproximada según los forenses, la víctima murió. Para ése entonces, las únicas personas en el lugar eran la víctima, el acusado y la testigo.

El mapa ahora mostraba solo a ésas tres personas en el lugar, mientras que Portsman continuaba con su versión de los hechos.

-El atacante mató a Reggy Grant, y lo dejó en el baño para no ser descubierto por la señorita Nomon. Según nuestros registros, hubo una llamada anónima de un teléfono público, reportando que había peligro y que alguien podría salir herido. Dieron la dirección, y colgó la llamada sin proporcionar datos. Si bien puedo suponer...

Haciendo varios giros de nuevo con su chaqueta, se la puso y la modeló con un estilo altanero y victorioso.

-¡Quien hizo la llamada fue el propio inculpado!  
-¡PROTESTO! -gritó Jake, a la par de golpear la mesa. -¿A qué idiota le parece la idea de que el propio asesino reporte la muerte de alguien, regrese a la escena del crimen, solo para ser arrestado?  
-Tiene un buen punto, señor Morgan. -respondió el juez. -¿Que responde la...?  
-¿Es en serio? Pensé que dirías algo más inteligente. -dijo él, mientras que levantaba ambos brazos al aire, en señal de victoria.  
-Es arrogante... -susurró Jake hacia mí.  
-Pero no tanto como ése otro sujeto, Payne. De por si erraba mucho. -contesté.  
-¿Payne? ¿Quién es ése?  
-¿Sabes que? Mejor concéntrate en el caso. -respondí, al notar que él había olvidado a aquél tipo.  
-¡Es obvio que lo hizo para inculpar a la señorita Nomon! De ésta forma, entrando a la tina de baño y fingiendo estar inconsciente, se dio un baño para poder quitarse la sangre del cuerpo. Pero éso no es todo. -dejó en suspenso al juez, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, estirándola desde su espalda. -Tenemos una prueba con la que se demuestra que no toda la sangre se retiró de su cuerpo.

En las pantallas apareció la ropa interior de Dean. Un bóxer short de a rayas que tenía en su pierna derecha, una mancha significante de sangre.

-Ésto se volverá un circo. -dijo Jake con cansancio, mientras veía a Jaques.  
-La pierna derecha del acusado manchado de sangre, y el cuchillo ensangrentado con las huellas de la mano derecha... ¡No hay dudas! ¡Todo encaja como debería!  
-Parece que así es. -contestó el juez asintiendo. -¿Y bien? ¿Tiene la defensa algo que objetar?  
-Demonios...ése...

Jake se disponía solo a titubear, mientras que yo trataba de pensar en algo. Las pruebas encajaban a la lógica de la fiscalía, pero sabía que algo no estaba del todo claro...

-¿Podríamos indagar más en las circunstancias sobre la muerte de la víctima? -dije de manera calmada. -Si lo que llego a creer es cierto, entonces no nos quedará más que decir lo inevitable...  
-¡¿Que estás...?! -dijo Jake con sorpresa.  
-¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Más que perfecto, diría yo! -dijo Jaques sonriendo, y levantando los brazos al aire con su chaqueta puesta.  
-¡¿Estás del lado de la fiscalía?! -me regañaba Jake, mientras que el juez calmaba a todos en la sala.  
-Pero si llegamos a una conclusión que no esperábamos, entonces me arriesgaré a proponer, si a usted le gusta señor Portsman...que ésta sea la única sesión.

El público comenzó a susurrar y a cuchichear, mientras que el juez hacía lo posible para calmar la situación. Pero sabía que había movido las piezas correctas, al ver que hasta el señor Portsman se había puesto serio y nervioso.  
Apenas empezaba el juicio, y tenía que recurrir a ciertos métodos. Aunque no fuesen del agrado de Jake.  
Como señal de cerrar éste trato, él salió de su lugar, mientras se ponía un par de guantes negros en las manos, mientras que esperaba por mí en el centro de la sala.  
Lento y seguro, caminé hasta donde estaba él, mientras que extendía su brazo en señal de querer estrecharla.

-Entonces cerremos el trato. -dijo sonriente, a la vez que se llevaba la medalla que tenía a la boca, para morderla con un poco de impaciencia.

Ambas manos chocaron y se estrecharon fuerte, mientras que su mirada se fijaba fuertemente en mí. Para él, ahora ya no se trataría de un simple partido. Sería un enfrentamiento.


	20. Favor Defensa

**20 » Favor Defensa**

* * *

7 de Diciembre del 2015  
10:38 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

Jake estaba furioso. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que se tornaban rojos, mientras que fijaba su vista a la mesa.

-Oye... ¿Que no confías en mí? -pregunté tranquilo.  
-Si lo hago...es solo que hablar de ésa manera de Dean...  
-Se puede decir que él me ayudó a salvarte. Así que le debo una. Y aunque éste no sea mi caso...

Tan pronto vi a Jaques, me fijé que seguía esperando por mi turno para hablar. Si bien él pensaba que ya había ganado, aún faltaba todo un buen duelo.

-Bien, la defensa está lista. -habló Jake un poco resentido.  
-¡Va! ¡Que aquí les va! ¡Servicio!

Gritando con ánimos, sacó una pelota de tenis la cuál la mantuvo en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía una raqueta de tenis.

-Es...es en... -titubeé.  
-Sí, es en serio. -dijo Jake con pesimismo.  
-En la noche del asesinato, él fue atacado por la espalda por el inculpado: Dean Eastfield. ¿El arma del delito? Un cuchillo de la cocina, por supuesto. Se preguntarán: ¿y que hay de las manchas de sangre? ¡Pues al acuchillar a la víctima por la espalda, y recargar su cuerpo con la parte derecha, es obvio que la sangre escurrió por el cuerpo del inculpado, pero dejó una marca en la pierna derecha!

Un chasquido fue todo lo que se necesitó. Un chasquido, a la par de apuntarle a Jaques Portsman.

-¿Ésa es tu teoría? ¿Está de acuerdo con ésta teoría, detective Faith? -pregunté con una ligera sonrisa dibujada. Tanto que hasta Jake aguantaba la risa por el patético razonamiento de Jaques.  
-¡P-pues sí! -contestó el detective.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi con más energía que nunca. Preparó su propio brazo como si fuera una catapulta, y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, gritó.

-¡PROTESTO, SU SEÑORÍA!  
-¡AH¡ ¡¿Que le sucede?! -habló el pobre juez, atónito y asustado.  
-Perdóneme Su Señoría. Al parecer, alguien tiene energías de sobra. -dije sonriente, mientras que Jake preparaba su ataque.  
-¡Es una tontería lo que acaba de decir! -habló Jake. -Además, de que entonces usted descartaría un par de evidencias, como lo son los restos de vidrio del baño y el reporte forense de la víctima.

Jaques se puso nervioso por un instante, a lo cuál Jake comenzó a hablar.

-Los vidrios en el baño indican que la víctima fue noqueada con una botella de whisky, además de que el golpe quedó marcado en la cabeza de la víctima. ¡Mas aún: las puñaladas fueron por el frente, no por la espalda!

Aunque el público y el juez se veían sorprendidos, sabía que ése era un error de novatos. Un error que se cometería a propósito en cierto tipo de casos...

-¡Oh...ahora ya lo entiendo! -dijo Jaques nervioso, mientras apretaba la pelota de tenis con una mano y la raqueta la giraba sobre su mango. -¡Ha sido todo un error!  
-Heh...vuelve a la escuela, becado deportista. -dijo Jake con una sonrisa confiada.  
-Jake. Creo que hay algo que-  
-¡No me interrumpas, es mi momento! -decía sonriente y confiado. Podía habérmelo imaginado caricaturizado, con una nariz larga y puntiaguda, mientras seguía presumiendo.  
-¡Todo ése error...ahora aclarado por la defensa! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -dijo Jaques feliz.  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Ahora ya sabemos el porqué de la botella rota y la contusión en la cabeza de la víctima! ¡Fue la botella con la que el acusado se durmió! ¡La misma que dijo la testigo!

Al mencionar éstas cosas, la quijada de Jake cayó al suelo por un momento, para después ponerse en su posición de batalla. Ahora entendía la táctica de la fiscalía.  
Que la defensa admita cómo sucedieron las cosas: así se hundirá más fácilmente.

-¡PROTESTO! -entré yo ahora en escena. -Lo lamentamos, pero el señor Morgan hizo un error enorme.  
-Heh...basta amigo. -dijo Jaques, mientras que adoptaba una posición para lanzar la pelota con su raqueta. -Acepta que él dijo la teoría.  
-Lo acepto. Él lo dijo. Dijo una teoría...completamente equivocada.  
-¡¿Qu-qué?! -tartamudeó Jaques nervioso, mientras que tomaba la pelota de tenis con fuerza.  
-¡EY! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE?! -me ladró Jake a la cara, mientras que podía sentir su tensión, además de "leerla", a falta de otra expresión más adecuada: **_"¡¿Y AHORA A TI QUE ENDEMONIADOS TE PASA?!"  
_** -No pudo haber ocurrido de ésta forma, por dos pruebas muy importantes. **  
**

En las pantallas de todos se mostraron de nuevo las piezas anteriormente dichas: los restos de vidrio y el reporte forense.

-Primero hay que aceptar el hecho de que los restos de vidrio son de aquella botella.  
-¿Y éso en que afecta lo dicho anteriormente? -dijo Jaques con su pose victoriosa.  
-Pues afecta al reporte forense. Específicamente, en la parte en la que hablan sobre la contusión en la cabeza: "El golpe en la nuca fue anterior al asesinato, y provocó un severo traumatismo que podría haberse tratado en un hospital a tiempo: hay restos de solución salina alrededor del área del golpe."

Jaques se sorprendió por éste hecho, haciendo que se llevara la medalla una vez más a la boca y la mordiera.

-Si la botella de whisky fue la causante de aquél golpe, entonces deberían haber restos de alcohol en su cabeza. En cambio, hay restos de una solución salina. ¡Por lo tanto, la botella no podría haber sido utilizada para lastimar a la víctima!

El público y el juez se sorprendieron por un momento, y unos segundos después, la calma volvió a la sala. Pero como era de esperarse, aún habrían dudas.

-¡Pero Señor Goodman! Si la víctima no fue golpeada por la botella... ¿A quién golpeó entonces?

El juez seguía atónito, mientras que Jake entendía por dónde quería yo atacar a la fiscalía. Sin detenerse y con una sonrisa confiada, él apuntó lentamente hacia la única persona disponible, mientras que yo seleccionaba su perfil desde mi pantalla.

-¡Solo pudo golpear a mi cliente! ¡Dean Eastfield! -aclaró Jake con confianza.  
-El día del arresto, cuando estaba siendo llevado, pude ver claramente que él tenía sangre en su cabeza. Eso podría-  
-¡Eso podría ser cualquier cosa! -interrumpió Jaques. -¿Y si se dejó caer contra algo para poder disimular el golpe? ¡Pudo haberse hecho el golpe a si mismo para disimular ésa herida! ¡Podría haber usado algo y haberlo desechado!  
-En ése caso, señor fiscal... -hablé yo, y pronto fui seguido por Jake.  
-¿Tiene pruebas de que haya pasado algo así?

Pude ver cómo con su enojo producido, logró doblar la medalla de oro de una forma que quedara en forma de "L".

-Wow...ha de estar enfadado para poder doblar una medalla de oro con su boca y una mano. -dijo Jake con algo de sorpresa.  
-Me pregunto... ¿será de oro?

El Juez había logrado calmar al público, mientras que se dirigía al fiscal.

-¿Y bien fiscal? ¿Que puede responder a las palabras de la defensa?  
-Pues...yo...  
-Mira nada más. -dijo Jake. -Destrozado y acabado. Me pregunto si-  
-¡Por supuesto! -respondió ahora energetizado.  
-Mi enorme boca. -habló Jake mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

Inmediatamente, apareció en las pantallas de todos dos fotografías: una mostrando un bote de basura, y en otro, mostrando fragmentos de vidrio, los cuales habían sido recogidos de éste mismo bote de basura.

-Si se preguntaban si era posible falsificar los trozos de vidrio, y esconder evidencia, aquí esta la respuesta: ésta fue el arma que se usó para atacar a nuestra víctima... ¡La botella, como dije antes, solo fue el medio para poder engañarnos!

De nuevo, otro as bajo la manga. Parecía guardarse las evidencias en el momento correcto, pero no sabía del todo manejar cada una de éstas de la manera correcta.

-Entonces...su teoría es que él se golpeó para simular el golpe, luego se metió a la bañera. -habló Jake.  
-¡Un momento! -detuve su pensamiento, mientras me le acercaba a Jake. -Permíteme ésto.  
-Basta. Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero aquí yo soy el abogado de Dean. -dijo Jake con molestia.  
-Y él me ayudó a salvarte. Le debo una...así que por favor, déjame ayudar.

Jake se mostraba algo molesto con la idea, pero al final terminó asintiendo, y se acercó a Ian para poder escuchar su plan...


	21. Servicio Acusación

**21 » Servicio Acusación**

* * *

7 de Diciembre del 2015  
10:53 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

Jake miró con determinación a Jaques, mientras que levantaba su dedo inicial, apuntándole con firmeza y determinación.

-Protesto. -dijo Jake tranquilamente. -Si ésa es tu teoría, entonces tengo algo que preguntar.

A la par, me dispuse a apuntar hacia Dean, mientras que él se sorprendía por un instante.

-¿Por qué tiene mi cliente un ojo morado?

El público se mostró curioso, mientras que Jaques seguía sin entender el juego.

-Déjame lo aplico de otra forma. ¿Tendría la convicción de golpearse su ojo izquierdo o derecho ahora mismo para probar su punto?  
-¿Que rayos le pasa? ¿Quién haría algo así? -dijo Jaques. Su reacción inmediata de sorpresa y nerviosismo hizo sonreír a Jake.  
-¡Exacto! ¡Nadie que esté en sus facultades mentales haría éso!

Las palabras del juez hicieron que sonriera, mientras que me acercaba al donde estaba Dean.

-Entonces solo hay dos salidas. -dije confiado. -O su teoría tiene un gran fallo...o de hecho, estará en lo correcto.  
-ero también podría alegar que usted tiene un pobre control sobre sus oficiales, y que le dieron una golpiza a mi cliente. Y, como sabemos, es algo grave... ¿no lo cree, señor Jaques Portsman?

Jaques estaba en shock y enfurecido. dobló aún más la medalla, logrando romperla a la mitad, y rebelando que dentro de esta estaba hecha de cobre.

- _Cobre bañado en oro. supongo que refleja la personalidad de éste fiscal._ -dije en mi mente con una sonrisa, mientras que regresaba a mi lugar.

Los siguientes minutos el juez habló con Jaques sobre las severidades de la fiscalía siendo inhábil del control policíaco. Fue hasta que lograron dejar de discutir sobre ésto, que el juicio siguió su curso.

-Su Señoría. -habló Jake. -Es más que obvio que no hay que discutir sobre la causa del asesinato. -habló él, mientras que yo mostraba en las pantallas en dedo cortado y la marca morada. Después, se mostró la fotografía del cadáver. -Las pruebas iniciales hablaban sobre cómo pudo haberlo matado, pero ahora todas éstas pruebas, más bien, las teorías de la acusación son mal fundamentadas. Además de que el motivo no encaja con nuestro cliente. ¡No hay forma de que él lo haya hecho!

Jaques se limitó a aplaudir, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba una nueva medalla, para colgarla en su cuello.

-Entonces, díganos ya el nombre del asesino.  
-¿Q-que...?

Jake se puso nervioso mientras que me miraba a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-V-vamos Ian, dilo.  
-Tú eres su abogado. -dije yo, mientras que comía una bolsa de frituras picantes y me recargaba contra la pared.

Por un par de minutos, Jake se quedó riéndose en voz baja, mientras que el juez y Jaques solo se quedaban atónitos por la expresión de Jake.

- _Dios mío. Ya es suficiente._ -regañe a Jake dentro de mi mente mientras hacía una bola con la envoltura, y la lanzaba a un lado.  
-¡Solo podría ser la señorita Amanda Nomon! -gritó Jake confiado, mientras que me veía con una mirada presumida.  
-Bueno, entonces te lo dejo. -dije mientras me retiraba de la mesa de la defensa, solo para ser jalado de vuelta a ésta por la fuerza de Jake.  
-¡¿Pero qué?! -gritó Jaques a la par de Amanda, mientras que ella corría hacia el estrado.  
-¡¿Cómo es posible que sospechen de mí?! ¡Soy una testigo! -dijo ella con una mirada tierna y con ojos de cachorro. Algo que solo un torpe idiota podría de verdad llegar a creer.  
-¿De verdad crees que uno caería así de tonto? -dijo Jake mientras que miraba con una mirada de regaño hacia ella.

Poco después oyó a alguien sollozar un poco. Y era más que obvio quién podría ser...

-¡Mujer más inocente en la tierra no hay! -gritó el juez mientras que golpeaba múltiples veces su mesa con el martillo.  
- _Vergonzoso._ -fue lo que pensé, y lo que pensó Jake, si me permitiera apostar.  
-¡Usted fácilmente podría haber mentido bajo juramento! ¡No hay manera de comprobarlo!  
-¡¿Es que está sordo?! -dijo ella, ahora con un tono descarado. -¡Él estaba ahí, parado! ¡Tratando de jalar algo hacia afuera! -dijo muy segura de si misma. -¡Vi su silueta, su cabellera rubia, sus calzoncillos blancos, ésa marca del brazo: ERA ÉL!

La sala cayó en silencio mientras que examinaban a ésta mujer. Fue ése instante en el que yo y Jake sonreímos poco a poco, mientras nos veíamos el uno al otro.

-Ella dijo... -hablé.  
-Si. Lo escuché. -respondió.

La mujer cayó en cuenta de su error, y de manera sorprendida, abrió sus ojos súbitamente para después cubrirse su boca. Ambos lo sabíamos. Y era hora de contraatacar. Los dos tomamos aire e impulso, preparados para dar el argumento.

- **¡PROTESTO!** -nuestras voces resonaron, mientras que ella solo se inquietaba.  
-¡¿Qué significa ésto?! -habló Jaques con asco hacia los contrincantes.  
-Hay dos cosas muy interesantes que hay que notar. -dije mientras que buscaba en nuestro monitor la evidencia necesaria.  
-Y una de ellas está en el acta de juicio. La otra, está justo aquí. -habló Jake, caminando hacia Dean y apuntándole a él.  
-Eh... ¿disculpa? -decía Dean en voz baja a Jake.  
-Solicito que por favor se le remueva la parte superior del uniforme. -dijo Jake hacia el juez. -Así probaremos nuestro punto.

Con el permiso de parte del juez, Dean se retiró la camiseta de su uniforme de franjas. A pesar de tener un físico digno de un ex-jugador universitario, se podía notar que no había ninguna marca, tatuaje o cicatriz en sus antebrazos, brazos u hombros.

-Además. -dije yo, mostrando como evidencia el bóxer de Dean. -Dejando de lado el color que mencionó la testigo: ¿Que caso tendría tener su ropa interior manchada de sangre, para luego cambiarse por una limpia, y después volver a usar ésta? ¿No cree que lo más lógico, para un asesino, sería cambiarse toda su ropa y deshacerse de ésta?

La mujer se quedó nerviosa y muda, mientras que tenía los brazos al aire y lanzaba un fuerte rugido desde lo más profundo de su ser, solo para terminar cayendo de espalda.

-Eso es todo...Su Señoría. -dijo Jake confiado, mientras que él miraba victorioso al juez, y yo solo veía cómo Jaques trozaba otra de sus medallas de oro falso.  
- _ **¡PRRRROTESTOAH!**_

Un grito fuerte y potente se escuchó en la sala. En ésta ocasión, fue un grito femenino desgarrador. Lleno de ira y furia...  
Al voltear al estrado, notamos como Amanda Nomon, nuestro testigo, volvía a ponerse de pie.  
La manera en la que lo hizo, hacia parecer que ella estuviera poseída. Sin mover su cuerpo un centímetro...sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¡¿Alguien dijo alguna estupidez en ésta corte?! -habló ella, con sus manos al aire y unos ojos desorbitados. Hasta podría haber apostado, a que su color de ojos había cambiado ligeramente de verde a lavanda.

Con su cabellera ligeramente rizada, su boca sonriente y una mirada provocativa, podría decirse que veíamos a alguien distinto a Amanda Nomon.

-¡¿Q-que significa ésto, fiscal Portsman?! -habló el juez.  
-¡Oiga, usted! ¡Fósil! -dijo ella al juez.  
- **¡¿F-F-FÓSIL?!  
** - _¡LE DIJO FÓSIL AL JUEZ!_ -grité en mi mente mientras que mi quijada caía al suelo y se trababa en una posición junto con el resto de mi cara.  
-¡A menos de que tengas algo decente que decir o aportar, CIERRE EL PICO! Que es hora de que la adorable Mary Lusa haga acto de presencia.

Su semblante desafiante, descarada y pícara... ¿Acaso estábamos viendo en pleno acto como una segunda personalidad funcionaba?


	22. ¡Juego, Set y Partido!

**22 » ¡Juego, Set y Partido!**

* * *

7 de Diciembre del 2015  
11:13 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

La sala se había impactado con la aparición de ésta nueva persona: Mary Lusa. O al menos éso nos hacía pensar Amanda con éste desplante.

-¿La ropa interior? ¡Por mí que fuera stripper o que tenga una manía trasvesti! ¡¿La marca del brazo?! ¡Podría ser maquillaje! -dijo entre risas, para después ponerse completamente seria. -Todo en éste mundo puede tener mentiras.  
-¡E-ey! -dijo Dean con algo de enojo y vergüenza.  
-¿Cuál es su punto, testigo?  
-¡Oh vaya! -dijo ella al mirarme. Ahora se expresaba pícara y emocionada. -¡Un joven de cara bonita!  
-Eh... ¿perdona? -dije algo sonrojado.  
-Si pudiera, te ataría...o te ahorcaría, o hasta podría... -dijo mientras se notaba extrañamente emocionada.  
-¡Q-que la testigo se limite solo a hablar del caso! -habló el juez, quien se hallaba avergonzado y asqueado por Mary.  
-Ah, bien. -dijo ella aborrecida y con un tono más grueso. -Pues a hablar se ha dicho.  
-Testigo... ¿cuál es la relación de usted en el caso? -preguntó Jake ahora.  
-Ah... ¿si no lo digo, que me harás? -dijo ella de forma insinuante, mientras que el juez se dedicaba a dar martillazos. Por otro lado, podía ver a Jake cruzado de piernas mientras que los dedos cordial e índice de su mano derecha eran pulsados contra la mesa de manera repetitiva.  
- _¿Que rayos te pasa?_ -decía en mi mente, mientras veía que se le figuraba una sonrisa como pocas. - _¡CONCÉNTRATE, POR DIOS!  
_ -Esta bien. Si me ponen en la posición de posible culpable, mejor relatar todo el crimen...y darles al culpable.  
-¡¿En serio?! -gritó Jaques mientras que se enredaba con su chaqueta blanca.  
-¡ABRAN BIEN ÉSOS OÍDOS! Que no lo diré dos veces. -dijo ella mientras que cruzaba sus brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

Todos en la sala guardamos silencio, para poder dejar a ella hablar con toda claridad...

-Claude Rufus. -dijo tranquila y concentrada. -Hace unos meses, se metió en un grave asunto de dinero. Terminó debiendo dinero a la gente equivocada, y tenía que pagarles. Fue cuando por medio de Amanda, supo sobre Reggy Grant. Desde ahí, planeó el asesinato. Sabía que iría a una reunión: y vaya que fue el destino que terminó siendo en hogar de aquél policía. Fue entonces que aprendió de los invitados, y de quién sería el blanco más factible para engañar. Y fue solo una persona quien logró encajar con su complexión y perfil.

Miré a Dean con algo de piedad, mientras que él seguía poniendo atención a la historia del testigo.

-Aquella noche, todos bebimos. Él se coló en la fiesta, siendo uno de los otros invitados. Obviamente, todos tenían que embriagarse rápido, y le ayudé a Claude con mucho gusto: serví como "producto" para muchos, y se fueron contentos de ahí. Pero fueron dos personas las que se quedaron aún en el lugar: ésas eran Reggy y el policía. Era su momento...y mi momento. Reggy seguía de pie y consciente, mientras que el policía andaba a punto de caer dormido, por lo cuál solo le dí "un pequeño empujón", si me entienden. -terminó con una sonrisa.  
-Entonces, te encargaste de dormir a Dean...mientras que éste hombre se encargaba de Claude. -habló Jake con curiosidad.  
-Ah, pobre Reggy...estaba en buena forma física, una que no alcanzarían ustedes dos, niños. -habló de nuevo con sonrisas pícaras, mientras se dirigía a nosotros. -Aunque, tal vez podría ayudarlos en un futuro a estar "más en forma".

Con un guiño sensual, y ajustándose la camisa blanca, volvió loca a la mitad del público del tribunal. De nuevo, vi que Jake adoptaba aquella posición de hace unos minutos, mientras que su pie derecho comenzaba a rebotar inconscientemente por mero reflejo.

- _¡Ya basta! A veces me haces sentir tanta vergüenza..._ -dije en mi mente de nuevo, llevándome la mano a la cara. -En todo caso...el hecho de que estuviera "en forma", sirvió tanto que fue inmune a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo con los demás.  
-De hecho. No esperamos que él siguiera de pie y despierto. Y entonces, no nos quedó más remedio... "Yo lo haré...", dije. Él se encargó de desvestir al detective, mientras que yo le decía a Reggy que teníamos que hablar en privado. Tan pronto entramos al baño, usé un adorno que había tomado de la habitación. Él cayó inconsciente, y le avisé a Claude. Él seguía desvistiéndose mientras que ahora yo iba por lo mío: abrí su saco, su pantalón, su billetera...busqué lo necesario. Justo lo que necesitaría para poder repagar _todo_ éste trabajo sucio. Sabía que él solo me haría a un lado y no me daría nada...  
-Entonces, fue por ello que el cuerpo se encontró así en ése estado...  
-Tomé unos billetes y me regresé a la cocina. Él dijo que ya había terminado yo mi trabajo, y que me podía ir...  
-Y se retiró. -añadí entonces.  
-¡P-por supuesto que no! -habló ella, pero con un tono de voz distinto.

Era como si volviera la mujer que habíamos visto al principio: Amanda Nomon.

-Primero me quedé un momento a ver cómo el detective era arrastrado hacia el baño, mientras que ya desvestido, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y lo guardó en...bueno, sus calzoncillos. No tenía nada más puesto. Me adentré a la recámara...p-podía ver al detective en el baño...e-estaba indefenso...inmóvil... "¿Lo matará?" pregunté. P-pero no fue así como pasó. Cla-Claude me sacó a rastras de ahí y me aventó a la cocina. A lo que pude oír desde la cocina, era que él sacaba monedas y billetes que había dejado, mientras que comenzaba a gritar... "¡Eres un malnacido! ¡¿Dónde está el resto?!". A éso entonces, oí cómo empezaba a apuñalar. No sabía a quién mataba, y no quería saber. S-so-solo...solo p-pude contar las puñaladas. "Cinco...seis...siete..."

Torciendo su cabeza hacia su derecha y pareciendo perder el conocimiento de nuevo, volvió a su "otra yo" de manera instantánea.

-Cielos, tanta sangre y una manera poco sutil de matar. En verdad que él estaba demente... ¡Y yo soy la demente! -dijo fuertemente con una carcajada. -Pero si: matar a otra persona con tal nivel de rabia es algo muy descuidado y desordenado. ¡Totalmente sucio!  
-¿Cómo se encontraba el culpable? -preguntó el juez.  
-Ah. Para cuando terminó de matar, él se fijó que su propia ropa interior estaba manchada de sangre, por lo que se desnudó en la habitación, se baño y se vistió con las ropas del detective.  
-¡U-un momento! -gritó Jaques después de mucho tiempo de estar en silencio. -¡Pe-pero éso es imposible! ¡Él te habría visto!  
-¡Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta! -dijo Mary mientras que con un dedo hacía una negación hacia Jaques. -Una chica como yo sabe cómo y dónde esconderse. En mi caso, fue sencillo: cuando se metió a bañar, me dirigí de la cocina hacia el clóset que había en la recámara. Bueno, no diría yo, sino mi tonta "yo". ¡Jajajajajaja!

Su risa inundó el lugar por un instante, volviendo a una pose normal, y explicando todo de manera seria.

-De todos modos, él me halló ahí. Ahí estaba él: con su cuerpo descubierto contra mí. Y con unos ojos llenos de rabia, sacándome de ése lugar y desgarrando parte de mi ropa. "¿Que tal si te vendo? ¡Tal vez así saque más dinero! ¡Y ni tengamos que seguir robando!". Lo siguiente prefiero omitirlo, si me lo permite. Que aún a mí me da asco lo que ése tipo le hizo a mi cuerpo...y a Amanda.

Todos se callaron, mientras que yo volví a hablarle a la mujer que tenía de testigo.

-¿Que hay de la botella rota? ¿Y de haberlo encontrado en la bañera?  
-Ah...éso esta fácil. -dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de nuevo. -Después de...lo que pasó conmigo, él pudo oír al detective despertar. Por lo cuál, no dudó en tomar la botella que estaba disponible, y soltársela en la cabeza. Al caer al suelo, él se vistió con las ropas del detective, mientras que a mi me dejaba ahí: tirada y sin dignidad. Pero yo fui quien se encargó de ponerlo en la bañera. -dijo digna y confiada.  
-Pero... ¿por qué? -preguntó Jake confuso y con hambre de querer saber más.  
-Cuándo un tipo como Claude hace lo que le de su gana, y culpa a quien quiera, me da un asco a rabiar. Hice lo que pude para salvar a ése detective...pero terminé metiéndome en ésto, cuando es lo que menos quería...

Una vez más, silencio. Habían murmullos sobre éstos cambios de personalidad y ahora entendía un poco más a Amanda Nomon.

-Protesto. -dije tranquilamente, acercándome a la mujer que tenía en frente.  
-¡¿Ah?! ¡Es que todo lo que dije fue verdad! -habló desafiante.  
-No me refiero a su declaración, señorita Nomon.

Ante éstas palabras, ella se quedó callada y sorprendida.

-Pude notar cambios en su doble personalidad. Muy visibles...pero sé perfectamente que no estoy hablando ahora mismo a Mary. Sino a usted: Amanda Nomon.  
-¿Eh? ¿Pe-pero de que hablas? -seguía el tono de voz de Mary.  
-Solo admita que ésas últimas declaraciones sobre...lo que le pasó. Admita que las dijo usted, y no Mary.  
-¡Ja! ¡Que Mary las dijo! ¡Yo no las dije! -gritó sonriente, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra y otra vez...hasta que comenzó a decaer en ánimo y en fuerza.

Su voz se volvió más quebrada, y su tono más agudo. El ánimo se volvía más deprimente, hasta haber cambiando de cierta forma lo que decía.

-¡Ah...! ¡Q-que Mary las dijo! ¡Y-yo no dije nada!...Mary lo dijo, yo...yo no...ella...lo dijo...  
-Puedo notar que usted aquí y ahora es Amanda. No solo por como habla de Mary, sino por que lo puedo ver en sus ojos.  
-¡Ah! ¿sí? -dijo Mary con un tono desafiante. ¡¿Y que ves en mis ojos, galán?! ¡Más te vale no decir "amor", o sino...!  
-Obviamente, lágrimas.

Finalmente se había dado cuenta. Ése confuso juego de doble personalidad con ella había acabado, más no quebrantado su espíritu. Después de varios minutos más en el tribunal, dieron el veredicto de Dean: "No Culpable". Él saltó de alegría, mientras que Jake le abrazaba alegre de haber demostrado su inocencia. Pero fue antes de dar por levantada la sesión que Mary habló.

"Los muelles. Bodega 12. Ahí estará él a media noche."


	23. El Invierno del Caso

**23» El Invierno del Caso**

* * *

8 de Diciembre del 2015  
12:04 a.m.  
Muelles

El caso había terminado. Pero aún faltaba atrapar al culpable.  
Amanda Nomon había sido inculpada con los cargos de complicidad en un asesinato. Pero podría pensar en defender después: ésta noche, atraparíamos al culpable en los muelles.  
Dean recibió un traje que podría usar para ir tras Claude Rufus junto a Buddy Faith y mi hermano Bruce. Los tres, junto con Jaques Portsman y con Jake. Por mi parte, tuve la suerte de ser parte del equipo de la defensa, pero más que nada tener a mi lado a Alfred. Sirvió como "una llave" para poder inmiscuirme más y seguir con los demás. Supongo que un título como el suyo sirve de algo.  
Estaríamos divididos en tres equipos: Jaques iría con Buddy, mientras que Jake acompañaría a Dean. Por mi lado, Bruce, Alfred y yo, estaríamos juntos para la búsqueda del criminal.  
Todos equipados con una radio, salimos a la cacería del criminal. La entrada estaría resguardada por oficiales de policía, por lo que Jaques iría al sur, Jake al oeste y yo hacia el norte.  
Fueron varios minutos de buscar en la oscuridad por el lugar de reunión: la bodega número doce.  
A pesar de que dieron informes de haber hallado la bodega número 12, no había ninguna reunión en proceso. Después de unos minutos más de búsqueda, nos detuvimos por un instante.

-No tiene sentido... -dijo Bruce.  
-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté curioso y preocupado.  
-Ella dijo "almacén 12"...pero no hay señales de ellos.  
-Tiene que ser éste el lugar. -habló Alfred. -Otro lugar distinto sería muy chico. Privado, pero difícil de ocultarse.

Habría de ser algo más. ¿Sería obvia la respuesta?

-Ian...hay algo que quiero preguntar. Éso te incluye a ti también, Alfred.

La voz de Bruce se oía más apagada y preocupada, por lo que se quitó el sombrero por un instante y se sentó en una de las cajas cercanas.

-¿Sabes quienes son "El Mazo"?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, pero Alfred no pudo contener una exhalación que denotaba aborrecimiento.

-Bien, ahora entraremos en temas importantes...entonces, no me contendré.

Alfred, de igual manera, se sentó en una caja cerca, dejándome solo a mí de pie.

-Antes denominados "ASP", tenían un lema. "¡Lo apostamos tomo, y nunca perderemos!". Era solo un grupo grande de ladrones organizados que le robaban a gente rica. Siempre eran cosas así...hasta que hace unos años, hubo un pleito entre los miembros de ASP. Hubo muchas bajas. Tantas que los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron los cuatro jefes, o los denominados "Aces".  
-Los cuales...serían... -dejé el pensamiento al aire.  
-"Diamante, Trébol, Corazón y Espada". -concluyó Bruce. -Éstos mismos terminaron divididos, y buscaron por nuevos miembros. específicamente, no sabría decir quienes son los nuevos "Aces" y quienes son los "viejos". Pero en resumen: se dice que dos de ellos fueron los que desertaron, debido a que ASP estaba tomando un rumbo totalmente distinto al esperado...  
-Y fue por éso que los que se quedaron ahora se llaman Mazo... -hablé.  
-Exacto. Pero no conocemos sus intenciones. -habló Alfred.  
-Ni de lo que son capaces...

Mientras que Alfred se cruzaba de brazos, Bruce tomaba su sombrero y se lo volvía a poner.

-Ahora... ¿por qué motivo estás aquí? -preguntó Bruce a Alfred.  
-Bueno ¿no es obvio? -dijo él sonriente, mientras que Bruce le daba una mirada asesina.

Bruce se levantó bruscamente de su caja, solo para tomar a Alfred del cuello de su camisa y empujarlo contra unas cajas.

-No te atrevas a...  
-¿A qué, Goodman? -preguntó Alfred con aires de superioridad hacia Bruce. -Él ya esta en ésto. Y no hay salida.

Con ambos brazos en las muñecas de Bruce, y apretando lo suficientemente fuerte, lo tomó y lo arrojó hacia mí con brusquedad y desprecio.

-Mi hijo murió. Y tu hermano esta relacionado a ésto.  
-¿Y piensas que él...?  
-Es obvio que no lo hizo. Pero si de ésta forma puedo saber quien y porqué...

El ruido de las olas del mar fue lo único que se escuchó, junto con los resoplidos de ambos. Bruce miraba con total desconfianza a Alfred, mientras que él solo se molestaba por ésa actitud.

-¿No crees que si tuviera la oportunidad de vengar a mi hijo, lo hubiera hecho ya? -dijo él mientras apretaba los puños y lanzaba un golpe a una de las cajas que tenía detrás de él. -De verdad que eres bueno. Muy bueno para ser idiota.

Sin poder decirles algo al respecto, me alejé del lugar. Un muelle donde se encontraba el sospechoso principal, y quien podría haber cometido tal crimen y culpar a Dean.  
El muelle...almacén doce...

- _Alma...cén...doce..._ -repetí una vez más en voz baja. - _Alma...céndose...¿será acaso que...?_

Volteé a ver a mi derecha y después a mi izquierda. Todos los almacenes, la maquinaria y los contenedores. Habían números marcados en los almacenes, al igual que en los contenedores. Habían un total de quince zonas de descargue para buques de transporte...  
Zonas...almacén...contenedores...

-¡És esa la respuesta! -grité mientras que captaba la atención de Bruce y Alfred.  
-¿Su-sucede algo? -preguntó Bruce algo confuso.  
-¡La zona de carga número doce! ¡Tenemos que ir ahí! -avisé alerta.  
-Por suerte, está al final de ésta hilera de contenedores. -dijo Alfred con calma.  
-Hay que avisarles a los demás... ¡Rápido!

Corriendo a lo más que podíamos, los tres corrimos en dirección hacia uno de los muelles, llegando a una gran pila de contenedores. Todos éstos ubicados bajo una zona marcada con pintura: La zona de descargas número doce.

-¿Estás seguro que está aquí? -preguntó Alfred, pero ignoré su pregunta por algo más urgente.  
-¿Avisaste a los demás? -pregunté a mi hermano.  
-Tardarán unos minutos en llegar. Pero ahora explícate...

A pesar de pedir soluciones, no podía simplemente mostrarlas. Me acerqué a los contenedores, me dediqué a darles una revisada a los que podía, para después volver al punto donde estaban todos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Alfred.  
-Lo noté. Todos los contenedores tienen algo en común...  
-¿Algo en común? -siguió mi hermano.  
-Tienen solo dos colores distintos, pero todos poseen el mismo logotipo pequeño en las puertas. "Lucky Batter"... -dije a ellos dos, mientras que apuntaba al logotipo de un bateador de béisbol de caricatura.

Un logotipo de un jugador con una sonrisa traviesa y lengua de fuera, mientras guiña con su ojo izquierdo. Un bateador de ropas blancas y verdes, cabello pelirojo y ojos verdes, el cuál tiene en su casco un logo: el del trébol de cuatro hojas.

-Y hay algo más curioso. Todas las cajas poseen en la parte superior izquierda de la puerta un adhesivo con un número. Pero sigo sin entender por cuál de todas empezar...  
-¿Y si sigues ésto? -dijo Bruce mientras me presentaba un trozo de papel.  
-Lo encontré mientras revisabas las cajas. Pero ¿sirve de algo?

Al ver el papel, pude notar que se trataba de algo simple y sencillo: dos manchas de colores pintadas en el papel. Rojo y azul. Y según el papel, la mancha roja tenía estampada con una tinta negra y gruesa un símbolo negativo, mientras que en la mancha azul había un símbolo positivo. Pero éso no era lo preocupante, sino que en ésta nota había al final un mensaje:

 _" "X" e "Y". La suma de unidades ¿Cómo es?. Si ése es el caso, trata de no errar."_

Aquella frase... "Trata de no errar"...  
Me dio un mal presentimiento al leer ésa parte. ¿Había un peligro si habría el contenedor incorrecto?  
Me dediqué a observar los contenedores, y cómo estaban apilados. rojos en fila, azules en fila...varios que eran mixtos...

-¿Cómo rayos vamos a resolver ésto? No tiene sentido. -dijo Bruce mientras seguía mirando a la pila de contenedores.  
-Debe haber algún patrón...

Pero sabía que había algo restante. _"Muelle...Mue...lle..."_.

-Aquí es. -dije confiado, mientras que me acercaba a un contenedor rojo que tenía por número un ocho. -Jake puede llegar a ignorar cosas. Pero cuando se trata de ti, es más que obvio.

La pareja detrás de mí no entendía lo que decía, pero solamente yo necesitaba saber el significado de éste acertijo para saber quién lo había puesto.  
Con fuerza y ayuda de los Bruce y Alfred, logramos abrir el contenedor y ver sus contenidos...  
Varias cajas apiladas al final. En una caja cercana a la entrada, estaba un maletín. Encima de éste se encontraban las prendas que había perdido Dean debido al sospechoso, además de fotografías y de lo que parecía ser una grabadora de audio. Pero la prueba más aterradora era que en ése lugar se encontraba nuestro sospechoso. En ropa interior, pero empapado de sudor, mientras que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo del contenedor. Estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con los ojos totalmente rojos, mientras que su piel parecía pálida y hasta cierto punto, reseca.

Bruce se acercó a Claude para poder sacarlo, pero él solo lanzó un manotazo tremendo, haciendo retroceder a mi hermano, a la par de empezar a temblar violentamente.

-No me sacarán de aquí. -dijo con una voz temblorosa.  
-¿Claude Rufus? -preguntó mi hermano.  
-No me sacarán de aquí. -solo repitió.  
-Estás bajo arresto por el asesinato de-  
-¡NO ME SACARÁN DE AQUÍ! -gritó él, mientras que se arrastraba y se recluía a una de las esquinas del contenedor.

Dejando de lado a ellos dos para que trabajaran en sacar a Claude de aquél lugar, yo me dediqué a acercarme a investigar la grabadora, a la par del maletín que estaba debajo de la ropa de Dean. El maletín tenía distintas cosas en esta: desde artefactos de aspecto químico hasta herramientas que jamás pensé que existirían y que preferiría desconocer su función...aunque debido a sus diseños, podía darme una idea de éstas funciones de tortura. Las fotografías, para mi desgracia, demostraban cómo funcionaban éstas herramientas. Sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda al verlas una por una...fotografías donde el sospechoso, desnudo o semi-desnudo, era obligado a diversas cosas. Una de ellas, la más tranquila, era beber agua salada sucia de los muelles. Los ojos muertos, la desesperación, la desolación y el odio que le tenía a la persona que le hacía éstas torturas...él la mostraba en las fotografías. Era fácil de verlo en sus ojos.  
Fue hasta que tomé la grabadora que pude entender el posible motivo de que ésta persona fuese torturada. Al tomar la memoria de ésta, vi que la etiqueta decía "Mi confesión". Pero fue más alarmante hasta que, retirando todas las cosas de ésa caja, debajo de todo, había una simple carta. Una carta plástica blanca, con el logo rosado de lo que parecía ser una concha de mar.


	24. Un Presente

**24» Un Presente**

* * *

24 de Diciembre del 2015  
10:24 p.m.  
Centro de Los Ángeles  
Bar

Sin darnos cuenta, los días pasaron. Bruce, aquél detective de nombre Hammer, Dean, Jake y yo nos encontrábamos en un bar en el centro de Los Ángeles. Habían muchas personas bebiendo y festejando la navidad. Algunos bien se retiraban temprano para poder estar con sus familias, mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos en aquél lugar.

-El ambiente se pondrá interesante, ¿eh? -dijo Hammer medio ebrio, mientras tomaba otra botella de lo que parecía ser cerveza.  
-Sí. Pero tú no vendrás con nosotros. -dijo Bruce, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso, servido con whisky.  
-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y porqué no?! -gritó Hammer, haciendo una mueca exagerada.  
-Porque eres ruidoso. -habló Dean mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.  
-¡Pff, vamos! ¡No has tomado casi nada! -exclamó Jake, mientras lanzaba su brazo derecho al cuello del detective y sonreía.  
-¿Y cómo beber, si al beber me acuerdo de...?

Pero él guardó silencio, mientras que todos entendían que quiso decir.  
Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el caso RD-8. El caso en el que Dean estaba siendo juzgado por haber asesinado a Reggy Grant. Habíamos hallado al culpable, además de una carta de Shelly DeKiller: carta que se supone, se hallaba a lado de las víctimas de DeKiller. Teníamos nuestras dudas y nuestras especulaciones. Pero todo ésto cayó en una profunda oscuridad. Al día siguiente de haberlo atrapado y haberlo interrogado, se suicidó. En su sistema digestivo se halló cianuro, mientras que en su boca habían restos de plástico. Había tenido en su boca una cápsula lista para morder en el momento adecuado...

-DeKiller de nuevo... -dijo Jake mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a otro lado. -¿No se cansa?  
-Quizás... -hablé yo. -¿No se supone que mata a ciertos blancos? ¿Para que matar a alguien tan...simple? Será que...

Pero el ruido de un vaso golpeando contra la barra hizo que mi pensamiento se cortara, mientras que Bruce pedía por otro vaso más de whisky.

-Por favor...es Noche Buena. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de trabajo? -dijo Bruce algo harto, pero con la misma mueca tranquila y gentil que tenía siempre.

Estaba de acuerdo. Di un gran sorbo a ésa _Cuba Libre_ que tenía en mis manos y pedí la tercera ronda.  
Todos hablábamos de distintas cosas, tratando de olvidar el caso anterior. Pero las cosas se salían de control, ya que Hammer, de tanta bebida, terminó por vomitarle encima a un sujeto dormido. Tratando de evitar peleas y salir "por la puerta trasera", tomamos nuestros abrigos y nos fuimos de ahí. Arrastramos a Hammer un par de calles abajo hasta encontrar una avenida transitada en la cual poder tomar un taxi. Después de unos minutos de tensión, esperando que no nos estuvieran siguiendo, logramos tomar un taxi., y nos llevó después de media hora de regreso al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Bruce.  
Dentro, entre Bruce y Dean arrastraron a Hammer hacia el baño del lugar, para poder terminar sus "asuntos" dentro. Mientras, Jake y yo nos quitamos los abrigos y nos quedamos sentados en el sofá.

-Vaya noche. -dijo Jake mientras se desparramaba sobre el sofá.  
-Y aún no es navidad. -dije yo mientras seguía mareado por el alcohol. -Oye ¿te conté lo que hice en una ocasión en Navidad?  
-No sé. Tú cuéntamela y yo te digo. -habló él, mientras que se desajustaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el chaleco.  
-Va. -dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla del asiento. -En Navidad, cuando estaba estudiando la carrera, tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de la escuela primaria. Obviamente, todos ya eramos mayores de edad, pero con sus pequeños detalles... ¡En fin! Recuerdo que de los pocos que seguíamos despiertos, estábamos jugando un juego parecido a "la botella". Solo que decidimos jugarlo de otra forma.  
-Tú lanza los detalles. -dijo Jake mientras que se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía más cómodo en el sofá, a la par de darme una sonrisa con un rostro cansado.  
-El que hizo la fiesta trajo una ruleta improvisada: una estrella de juguete. no era algo plano, por lo cual podías girarlo y giraría y-  
-Sí, sí entiendo. ¿Que más?  
-Bueno, lo que pasaría es que el juego constaba en que a los cinco que les tocara, tenían que besar rápidamente a otra persona de las seleccionadas. Obviamente, en la boca. -dije sonriente.  
-¿Pero que no éso deja a una persona fuera?  
-Obviamente. Quien perdiera, debía tomar un vaso revuelto de cada bebida. -dije sonriente. -Algo que nadie quería en ésa noche. Pero bueno...el punto fue que llegamos a tal grado en el juego que terminó seleccionando a tres mujeres y dos hombres. Dos amigas, mi mejor amigo, su novia y yo.  
-Ah, ya veo. -dijo Jake. -Terminaste bebiendo éso, ¿verdad?  
-¡Ni de chiste! -contesté fuerte.  
-Pues era obvio que tu mejor amigo se besaría con su novia, ¿no?  
-Pues ésa es la parte interesante. -le dije a él. -Primero, mis dos amigas terminaron besándose ente si, porq-  
-¡UN MOMENTO! -exclamó Jake, sobresaltándose y acomodándose mejor en el sillón. -¡¿QUE PASÓ QUÉ?!  
-Pues sí. Digo, yo era el único soltero, y ellas preferían hacer éso a besarme a mí. -dije desanimado.  
-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó todavía con muchos ánimos.  
-¿Será porque me les declaré a ambas en distintos días, y ya me habían rechazado, además de dejarme en la posición de "mejor amigo"?  
-Oh...pero espera, si no fue así, entonces...  
-Ellos dos se veían entre si y me veían a mí. Te juro que me puse algo nervioso, pero era en un momento u otro. Fue entonces que cerré los ojos y esperé una respuesta.  
-¡Y fue ella la del beso! -dijo algo impactado y alegre.  
-Terminé abriendo los ojos...y me di cuenta que era mi amigo el qu-  
- **¡UN MOMENTO!** -gritó más fuerte que antes, además de casi caer del sofá. - **¡¿QUÉ?!**  
-Ah, ésa historia. -dijo otra voz que venía de más atrás. Se trataba de Bruce, que estaba usando el uniforme preferido para el hogar: ropa interior, playera interior y su sombrero. -Termina de contarla Ian. Así entenderá. -dijo él mientras pasaba a la cocina.  
-Si. Él terminó por plantarme ése beso, haciendo que su novia terminara por volverse loca y reclamar mil y un cosas de él.  
-Pero éso no es todo. -dijo Bruce. -Ella había sido vista por Ian unas horas antes, besándose con otro de sus compañeros.

Jake prolongó un enorme "¡Oh!", dando a entender que comprendía un poco más la situación.

-Y se lo había dicho a él, pero no me creyó hasta que otras personas le dijeron lo mismo. -le respondí.  
-Ah. Además de que ella era una ex. -añadió Bruce mientras sacaba del refrigerador una bebida rehidratante.  
-Espera... ¿por "ex" dices...? -preguntó Jake.  
-Ex-novia. -dije yo. -Era mi ex-novia.

Jake cayó ahora en silencio, mientras que sus ojos y su boca se abrían al mismo tiempo, expresando tal grado de sorpresa que no se pudo contener, y cayó del sofá.  
Después de que él se repusiera de mi historia, y de darme cuenta que Dean estaba un poco menos impactado que Jake, ya que había oído la historia también, nos quedamos en la sala. Hablábamos de recuerdos vergonzosos, alegres, tristes...de toda clase de cosas que pudiésemos recordar en ésa noche. Algo para poder borrar la imagen de aquél pobre ser infeliz que prefirió suicidarse a contar la verdad...

-¡Ah, cierto! -habló Bruce, mientras que tomaba a Dean y lo llevaba al baño.

Curiosos, Jake y yo fuimos a ver que ocurría. La escena, si bien la recuerdo, era así: Ambos ayudaban a Hammer a desvestirse, al menos hasta quedarse en ropa interior, lo lanzaron a la regadera y abrieron la llave del agua fría. A la par de despertarlo y de seguir bebiendo lo que le dio Bruce, empezaba a sonreír de manera torpe y más sobria. Más de como se encontraba en el bar.

-Y olvidé algo más. -dijo Bruce mientras se acercaba a un mueble que estaba en la habitación, tomando de ahí lo que parecía ser una fotografía.  
-Vamos a celebrar el año nuevo aquí. ¿Les parece?

Al ver bien la fotografía, se trataba de mi hermano posando de manera ridícula. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era que la foto era reciente. Además de que de fondo, se podía ver una casa grande...


	25. Mismo Viejo Año, Nuevo y Distinto Yo

**25» Mismo Viejo Año, Nuevo Y Distinto Yo**

* * *

31 de Diciembre del 2015  
11:46 p.m.  
Hogar de Bruce Goodman

La casa de Bruce era algo que no me esperaba. Era grande, de dos pisos, color avellana y hasta con una piscina. ¿Cómo rayos había logrado conseguir algo así?  
Por dentro, la casa estaba pintada de una tonalidad crema, y los muebles seguían variando entre colores y tonalidades de blancos, cafés y azules. Era una casa moderna, ubicada al sur de la ciudad, y a diez minutos de la playa. No un cualquier hogar, sino _EL_ hogar.  
En ésta fecha, estábamos todos dentro, con ropas abrigadoras y con bebidas. Alfred se encontraba ahí, hablando con algunos invitados de la comisaría, al igual que Bruce estaba conversando con un par de secretarias: una de ellas, había sido la mujer que me había atendido la primera vez que me encontré con mi hermano...  
Aquella mujer cuarentona y estirada se veía más extraña. Extravagante sería la palabra: un vestido rojo con adornos dorados, un saco azul rey, una estola de plumas rosa claro, y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color que el saco, mientras portaba un collar de perlas y muchos anillos de oro. La otra secretaria era alguien más joven: de cabello corto y negro, usando una camisa blanca de vestir sin mangas, junto con una falda negra con un corte largo en un costado y zapatos negros altos.  
Hablando con Dean, se encontraba Melissa Balek: aquella fiscal que, con su ayuda, rescatamos a Jake unos meses atrás. Ésta misma noche, usaba unos tacones altos y negros, junto con un pantalón de vestir suelto de color negro, junto con una sudadera tejida de lana y cuello de tortuga, de color celeste. La joven rubia hablaba con mucho ánimo hacia Dean, quien a la vez regresaba con sonrisas, mientras saludaba a una joven niña de unos diez años de edad. Piel clara, rubia, de ojos verde jade, con pecas en su rostro y delgada, vestida con un vestido celeste. Por su apariencia, podría parecer una pequeña princesa.  
Jake por otro lado, hablaba con Mía en el comedor. Se notaba que se encontraban felices y disfrutando de aquél rato...  
Pero ¿que había de mí?  
Oía la música que Bruce había preparado para la fiesta. Se trataba de trip-hop: una mezcla tranquila e inusual de lo que parecía música electrónica con sus tintes acústicos, de soul y de jazz. Algo que no era usual para mí, pero que se me acomodaba.  
Después de ver que todos andaban hablando con alguien, fui en dirección a las escaleras, lo cuál era mi vía de escape de aquella fiesta casual. Pero tan pronto subí dos escalones, una mano me tomó por la parte trasera de la camisa y otra mano me tomó por mi mano izquierda, la cuál la había reposado en el respaldo.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? -dijo Bruce sonriente y con un ligero aroma alcohólico. -No te hagas el anti-social.  
-No pensé que fuésemos a tener éste tipo de fiesta. -dije con algo de enojo, mientras me recargaba en la pared, cruzado de brazos.  
-Te ves bien. Pantalón caqui, tu camisa celeste y éste saco informal color café que te presté...  
-Me siento como una maldita mariposa. -dije mientras me estiraba un poco el saco por simple estrés.  
-Relájate... ¿Quieres que te presente a unos conocidos?  
-No, no gracias Bruce. -dije mientras lo empujaba por un momento.  
-Pues...debes de hacerte conocidos. O, al menos hablar con alguien.  
-¿Y tendré algún tipo de recompensa? -le pregunté con un tono desafiante.  
-Probablemente. -dijo sonriendo, mientras que lanzaba una mirada por encima de mi hombro, saludando a alguien más.

Al girar, noté que Melissa se acercaba a mi junto a aquella niña. Al girarme de nuevo, vi solo la espalda de Bruce alejarse por la orilla de la pared, abandonándome a una plática que no quería tener.

-Hola Ian. -dijo Melissa sonriente mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Hola Melissa. -contesté fingiendo una sonrisa.  
-¿Quién es él? -preguntó la niña de ocho años.  
-Ah, él es un amigo de Jake. Se llama Ian. Ian Goodman. -habló Melissa con una voz tranquila y cariñosa: voz que no podía creer que saliera de su boca, recordando aquél evento en el juicio.  
-¡Ah! ¡Un gusto, señor! -saludó ella, muy alegre.

Con algo de molestia por haber sido llamado "señor", hice una reverencia por un momento y no hice ninguna mueca.

-¿Quién serás tú? -pregunté de manera cortés.  
-Yo soy Sarah. -dijo ella mientras que jugueteaba con sus manos y ocultaba su cara, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.  
-¡Vengan, acérquense todos! ¡YA falta un minuto para la media noche! -gritó Jake desde la cocina, atrayendo a los demás.  
-¡Vamos. mami! -dijo Sarah, corriendo hacia la cocina.  
-¡Ey, espera Sarah! -salió corriendo Melissa tras Sarah.

Yo, en ése instante, me quedé pasmado por lo que había pasado ante mis ojos.  
¿Acaso la niña había llamado "mami" a Melissa? ¿ERA ELLA SU MADRE?  
Fui sorprendido por el brazo de uno de los policías cayendo en mi espalda y abrazándome del cuello, mientras que mi hermano me tomaba de la muñeca y me arrastraba hacia la cocina.  
Todos nos reunimos en la cocina, mientras oíamos la radio y esperábamos el conteo final para despedir el año y darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año.  
No tardó demasiad, ya que Bruce empezó a dar un discurso "motivacional" para los presentes. Discurso que parecía llegar a los corazones de los invitados de la comisaría, que tenían unas cuantas bebidas encima, incomodando a algunos invitados. Más que nada, a las mujeres...

-¡E-ey! ¡Ya es el conteo! -gritó Bruce rápidamente, empezando a ser seguido por los demás que se les unía.

Solo podía sonreír en un momento así. No me lo hubiera imaginado de ésta manera: encima de una silla, con el traje desajustado y suelto, con la bebida en una mano y con el brazo derecho haciendo gestos mientras estaba dando el conteo.

-¡EY, CUENTA! -gritó Bruce de manera súbita y preocupada, notando que no me encontraba contando. Ahí fue cuando comencé igualmente con el conteo...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

El grito de "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" se me quedó grabado ésa noche. Todos bebieron, se abrazaban, seguían ciertos rituales de año nuevo...en fin, eran muchas las cosas que se hacían y muchas de las que hablábamos. Pero fue solo por una hora lo que duró, hasta el instante en el que pude oír a la hija de Melissa.

-Oye mami...tengo sueño. ¿Podemos irnos ya? -habló con ternura.  
-Hmm...bueno princesa. Pero no se si pueda irme sola de regreso... -habló mientras veía a los demás.  
-Pues a cómo veo que se dirige ésta fiesta... -habló la secretaria estirada, mientras que la otra secretaria estaba con una mueca de disgusto, ya que uno de los policías le hablaba de cerca y de forma cariñosa.  
-Entonces llamemos a un taxi. -habló Mia, mientras tomaba su celular y hacía una llamada.  
-Heh...lamento que las cosas se tornaran de ésta forma... -dije con algo de incomodidad mientras que todas se retiraban.  
-No hay problema. -dijo la joven secretaria sonriendo, mientras que el policía que andaba ebrio caía dormido al suelo, a lado de ella.

Fue muy corta la espera. Algo que no tenía en mente.  
Melissa y su hija, Mia y las dos secretarias se subieron al taxi que había llegado al lugar, para después retirarse de ahí con besos, abrazos, y sonrisas.  
Dando un último adiós, regresé adentro de la casa y subí escaleras arriba, hacia la que sería mi habitación. Podía recordarla en la mañana...espaciosa, con una gran cama, un escritorio y un ropero. Ordenada, limpia y lista para que uno descansara.  
O al menos, éso pensaba yo...


	26. El año destinado

**26» El año destinado**

* * *

1 de Enero del 2016  
1:02 a.m.  
Hogar de Bruce Goodman

La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, mientras que veía la sombra de alguien cerca de mi ropero. Por suerte, la luz que provenía de afuera me ayudó a poder ver perfectamente quién estaba ahí.  
Se trataba de Bruce. Aunque la extraña escena era que él estaba con los pantalones abajo, y vistiendo lo que parecía ser ropa interior roja...

-¡¿Bruce?! -grité desorientado. -¡¿Que rayos haces con mi ropa?!  
-Ah, eres tú Ian. -dijo él calmado y con una voz que indicaba que estaba un poco ebrio. -Espera... ¿no es mi cuarto?  
-Estás en mi cuarto, _briago_. -dije algo molesto. -Y con mis calzoncillos puestos...y... ¿que rayos es ése olor?

Encendí de una vez la luz del cuarto. Pude confirmar que él traía puesta mi ropa interior, pero lo que me incomodaba más que nada era la peste que provenía del charco de vómito en el suelo, en medio de la habitación.

-Ah...ahora entiendo porqué me los puse, si yo no uso éste tipo de ropa...jejeje...  
-¡¿VÓMITASTE EN MI HABITACIÓN?! -grité algo descontrolado.  
-Corrección: vomité en la habitación que yo designé para ti. La casa aún es mía. -dijo de forma astuta con una sonrisa, mientras que se subía los pantalones. -Ah cierto... ¿Los quieres de vuelta? -dijo él con una mano en la cintura, sosteniendo el elástico de la cintura.  
-Son tuyos. -dije con asco, preocupándome más por el olor del vómito. -Iré por un trapo para limpiar ésto...

Mientras me preparaba para salir de mi cuarto, él se puso de nuevo el pantalón, además de que noté que encima de mi cama había un listón blanco, y que en sus zapatos había un billete. Hice caso omiso a éstos detallles y me retiré del lugar, para poder volver tan rápido como me era posible con un trapo de la cocina y una cubeta.  
Fue normal el no sorprenderme que los demás sujetos de la estación que hasta Alfred, Dean y Jake seguían los mismos detalles y "rituales". ¿Que rayos pensaban hacer?  
Fueron varios minutos después, limpiando el piso de mi recámara, que pude notar cómo todos se preparaban para salir de la casa. Ropa puesta, elementos en su lugar, y todos cargando con una maleta, corriendo hacia la calle.

-¡Hay que dar la vuelta a la manzana! -gritó uno de los oficiales, mientras todos corrían.

En menos de dos segundos, podía ver una estampida de hombres corriendo con papeles en sus zapatos y una maleta a la mano, además de un listón blanco en sus muñecas, tobillos, cuellos o tobillos. No me podía creer tal espectáculo, mientras que otros vecinos miraban por las ventanas, portones y entradas de sus hogares, el vil evento que acontecía. Fue cuando saqué mi celular y miré la hora. 1:15. ¿Cuánto tardarían en volver?  
Me dediqué a seguir limpiando el desastre que hizo mi hermano en mi habitación, mientras que pensaba un poco en aquél concurso o carrera que tenían. De verdad...¿Que hacían?  
No tardaron demasiado. Podía oír los gritos de aquella estampida a poca distancia. ¿Recorrieron toda la manzana y le dieron la vuelta?  
Alrededor de 400 metros de distancia...Vi la hora: ¡La 1:21 a.m.!  
Los policías que estaban en mejor forma habían llegado antes, mientras que los demás tardaban en llegar. Fue cuando mi hermano, junto con otros tres sujetos, llegaron al último a la casa. Todos vitoreaban y chiflaban fuertemente a señal de burla. ¿Que sucedía?

-¡Me tumbaron! -gritó uno de los policías que acompañaba a Bruce.  
-¡Y a mi me jalaron de la camisa! ¡No es justo! -replicó Bruce.  
-¡Nunca acordamos cómo ganar! -gritó Jake de forma alegre, mientras sonreía y sacudía una botella de bebida alcohólica.

Pude ver como los tres, con una mueca de molestia, comenzaron a desvestirse ahí mismo, en el jardín. Ya ésto estaba fuera de control...o al menos éso era lo que veía.  
Pero fue que los tres se quedaron en ropa interior, lanzando la ropa a regañadientes contra el suelo y alzando los brazos, en señal de poderío. Los demás, por otro lado, solo hicieron algunos abucheos y burlas.

-¡Bueno, pues prefiero ésto a que sea en mi propia casa! - dijo Bruce, mientras que, con los zapatos aún puestos, salió disparado a correr de nuevo aquella manzana, mientras que algunos de los oficiales los seguían con risas y cámaras en sus manos.  
-¡¿Es en serio?! -decía en voz alta al notar tal circo que se armaba en el lugar donde ahora yo viviría.

Me dediqué a seguir limpiando mi habitación y a recoger mi ropa. Era increíble el tener que pensar que tal cosa pasaría justo en éste lugar...  
De nuevo no tuve que esperar mucho, aunque ahora tardaron un minuto más. Todos volvieron, con risas y carcajadas. Yo solo me dedicaba a oírlos, mientras seguía pensando en mi hermano...¡Ahora todo un borracho!

\- ¿...igual que Papá? -me pregunté por un momento. Jamás lo había pensado hasta ése momento.

Mi pensamiento se interrumpió cuando mi audición volvió. Habían entrado a la alberca.  
Al ir al cuarto de Bruce, vi por la ventana cómo los perdedores de aquella carrera se metían a la alberca, mientras que otros tres ponían las últimas prendas que les habían quedado en palos para brochetas, arremedando banderas.

-¿Que es ésto? ¿Una fraternidad? -pregunté, mientras que todos seguían riendo y festejando. Yo, por otro lado, me fui directamente a mi habitación y a la cama.

Tardé varios minutos para poder conciliar el sueño, y comenzar a soñar.  
Estaba en una habitación grande. Amplia.  
Recuerdo que había una reja dividiendo el cuarto en dos, y que del otro lado de la reja había un ataúd.  
Por un instante, recuerdo que algo quería salir de ahí. Golpeaba con fuerza, sacudiendo el ataúd. Fue entonces que lo oí...

-Ian. -habló alguien desde ése ataúd. -¡Ian! _¡IAN, POR FAVOR!_ **¡AAAAAHHHH!**

Entonces desperté. Alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto.  
2:49 a.m. ¿Quién podría ser? Al levantarme y dirigirme a la puerta, tocaron más fuerte una última vez antes de que abriera la puerta.  
Cayendo a mis brazos, desnudo y medio ebrio, se trataba de Bruce. Sonriente, con su sombrero y tambaleante, entró a mi cuarto mientras que con su mismo peso me empujaba y con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, me arrastraba con él. Él se abrió paso a mi cama, llevándome junto a él hasta ahí, recostándonos ambos. Fue en ése entonces cuando lo noté: en su mano izquierda, traía algo grande y oscuro, geométrico.

-Para el recuerdo del año nuevo. -dijo él mientras que sonreía y ponía el objeto en lo alto, entre él y yo.

Un súbito destello me encegueció por unos segundos, dándome idea de lo que era: una cámara fotográfica.

-Bueno, ¿te parece, hermanito?  
-...anda. -dije con una sonrisa apenas dibujada, mientras que con su brazo derecho me rodeaba el cuello y nos acercábamos para una foto más.

El destello me volvió a dejar ciego, haciendo que tuviera que parpadear para poder sacudirme éste mismo.

-Demonios...espera. La tomé mal. -dijo Bruce, acomodándose una vez más, ahora más cerca.  
-¿De veras estás tan ebrio como para no poder tomar una foto? -sonreí mientras me daba una idea de su aspecto, y tomaba la cámara. En ése instante, ahora la tomaría yo.

Pero fue que en aquél intento, él lanzó un fuerte eructo, haciendo que la fotografía tomase una forma muy bizarra, con la boca de mi hermano un poco abierta y una mueca que daría risa.

-¡¿Que rayos te sucede a tí?! -le grité algo alterado.  
-¡Shhhhhh...sh! -comenzó a callarme con su boca. -Andan todos dormidosss ya.

En ése instante, me levanté de mi cama, dejando a Bruce ahí mismo. Asomándome por el barandal de la escalera pude ver como aún habían varias personas despiertas, comiendo y bebiendo.

-Hey Bruce, es ment-

Pero mis palabras se quedaron ahí mismo, mientras que él descansaba completamente desparramado sobre mi cama.

-...eres un vil flojo. -dije con algo de reproche, mientras que bajaba a la cocina, en ésta ocasión, con ganas de tomar algo. Tenía la boca muy seca.

Lamentablemente, fue en ése preciso instante que me hallaba en la cocina, cuando Jake entra ahí mismo. Con una botella de ron en su mano, mientras la agitaba felizmente.

-¿Alguien tiene sed?  
-Basta, Jake. -contesté harto de la situación. Lo empujé hacia un lado para poder sacar una botella del refrigerados, y tomar unos sorbos de un jugo de naranja que estaba a la mano.  
-¡Ah, por favor! ¡¿Andas de tal mal humor después de haber visto a mi niña?! -dijo medio ebrio y algo enfadado, mientra que dejaba la botella de la mesa de la cocina. -Te voy a...¡Ah!

Mientras que él caía al suelo debido a su ebriedad, yo me quedé pensando en aquello que había dicho. "¿Mi niña?".

-¡No lo tienes que pensar! -gritó él. -¡ES! ¡MI! ¡NIÑA!

Seguido de una pausa silenciosa, mientras que él se levantaba, me daba cuenta poco a poco de lo que decía. Despierto de su ebriedad y con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, Dean entró a la cocina y tacleó a Jake para con una mano taparle la boca y con la otra, junto con su rodilla, mantenerlo en el suelo.

-¡N-no dijo nada! -rió Dean mientras que yo seguía con el jugo en mi boca y mi mente procesaba todo de un modo que lograra entender lo que pasaba.  
-Rubia...ojos de color... ¡ESO SOLO PUEDE SIGNIFICAR QUE EL PADRE DE ÉSA NIÑA PODRÍA SER...! ¡DEAN! -grité mientras que le apuntaba con el dedo, exactamente como lo hacía en los juicios. -¡¿Tuviste una hija con Melissa?!  
-¡E-ELLA NO ES MI HIJA! ¡IDIOTA! -gritó sonrojado y un poco temperamental, mientras que zarandeaba a Jake.  
-¡¿Entonces quién es su padre?! -demandé.  
-¡Ya...ya te dije que soy yo! -dijo de nuevo con más enojo, mientras que se subía de nuevo la bragueta del pantalón de mezclilla que traía y se volvía a mal fajar la camisa verde oscuro que traía.  
-Hmm...entonces...mi única conclusión es que...

La tensión se elevó demasiado antes de que diera mi respuesta, mientras que veía que Dean se preocupaba y Jake sonreía torpemente.

-Significa que tú eres el "tío" Jake, y que estás muy ebrio y hasta fantaseas con Melissa. -respondí apuntando a Jake. -Y que tú fuiste rechazado por ella, y que sientes algo por ella todavía a éstas alturas. -apunté a Dean, mientras que él me miraba algo atónito. -Y que yo estoy muy cansado para oír éste tipo de pláticas. ASÍ QUE BUENAS NOCHES.

En ése instante, los dos seguían peleando por querer decirme algo, pero jamás se pusieron de acuerdo. Al seguir mi camino, pasé por un lado de la sala y logré ver cómo, junto con los otros policías despiertos, Alfred jugaba cartas y hacían apuestas sutiles. Ya no quería saber más de ésto mismo, por lo que me retiré a la recámara de Bruce, y finalmente me eché a dormir. Pero ése no sería el final de la noche...

-¡Una última! -me sorprendió Bruce en el momento que entré al cuarto.

Tomándome de nuevo por el pecho y llevándome a la cama, se recostó y tomó la fotografía con tal rapidez y movimiento, que podría haber jurado que la tomó borrosa.

-De verdad...que eres un tonto. -dije sonriente y medio dormido, mientras que preparaba la cámara una vez más.  
-¡Ahora si! -dijo Bruce con alegría. -¡3...2...1...!

El último destello grabó la imagen en fotografía. Mi rostro de súbita ingenuidad y sorpresa, mientras que a mi derecha, en la mano de mi hermano, había un muérdago. En su mano izquierda, en la palma abierta, estaba escrito "¡Feliz Año 2016!" con marcador, mientras que, usando lo que parecía ser una nariz roja y grande de payaso, me daba un beso en la mejilla. Recuerdo que ésa misma noche le dí un fuerte codazo a su costado, haciendo que cayera de la cama con risas y quejidos. Sabía que él era bromista de cierta forma, y saber que él seguía haciendo éso era un alivio. Me hacía darme cuenta que él no dejaría de ser una buena persona.  
Después revelando la fotografía, noté además que en partes del cuerpo, visibles por el flash y solo en el área de la fotografía, habían mensajes de broma, dibujos obscenos y buenos deseos escritos con marcadores, además de cosas diversas en su cara: bigote falso, lentes, cejas pobladas, pestañas, lunares, círculos y cruces... eran variados los dibujos en su cara.  
Ésta fotografía, junto otras del año nuevo, fueron mi pilar de autoestima y buen humor por un buen tiempo. Lamentablemente, no sería por mucho tiempo...  
Pero ésa historia sería para otra ocasión distinta. Ya que finalmente, me tocaría volver a los tribunales.


	27. Opaco

**27» Opaco**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
10:02 a.m.  
Hogar de Bruce Goodman

Han pasado varios días desde los festejos de año nuevo. Finalmente, la casa se hallaba en completa paz y tranquilidad...y lamentablemente, aún no había recibido ningún encargo por parte de alguien. Sin trabajo, y mi hermano trabajando día y noche fuera...me sentía de manera inusual.

-En serio... ¡¿Que rayos voy a hacer en todo éste rato?!

En el sofá. Sentado. Sin nada que hacer más que ver la televisión. ¿Es que ahora me tocaría una vida así de aburrida? O sería así al menos hasta que consiguiera trabajar en un bufete...o tuviera un caso.  
La televisión mostraba de todo a ésa hora: programas de charlas, chismes de famosos...y entre éstos, se hablaba sobre la muerte de Celeste Impax. La representante de un actor conocido de la televisión.

-Pobre mujer... -me dije a mi mismo, mientras seguía cambiando de canales. Pensando en un momento sobre mi vida laboral, recordé a Mia. -¿Ya tendrá su bufete listo? -me pregunté, con la ligera esperanza de poder trabajar con alguien conocido.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, tomé el teléfono de la casa y llamé al celular de Mia.  
No fue mucho lo que tardó en sonar el teléfono, para que después me contestara una voz femenina.

-¡H-hola! -habló muy viva una voz infantil.  
-Eh... ¿Hola?  
-¿Hmm? ¿Quién eres? ¿A quien buscas? -preguntó aquella voz infantil, mientras que yo me extrañaba cada vez más y más.  
-¿M-Mia? -logré balbucear, haciendo que ella respondiera con ligero "Oh", y después de unos pasos que se resonaban fuertemente, pude oír la conocida voz de aquella amiga mía.  
-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?  
-¡Mia! ¡Hola Mia! -hablé animado y con una sonrisa dibujada.  
-Oh vaya, eres tu Ian. Me alegro oír tu voz. -respondió con una risa gentil.  
-Oye ¿quién es? -preguntó aquella voz infantil.  
-Es solo un amigo del trabajo. -habló Mia, para poder volver su atención a la llamada. -¿Que se te ofrece?  
-Ah...bueno...yo... -tartamudeé por un momento. -¿Me preguntaba si podría trabajar en tu bufete?

Sin darme cuenta, había soltado la verdad sin nada para amortiguar. Fui directo al grano.  
Con ademanes exagerados, solo tuve la boca abierta mientras la trataba de entrecerrar y me daba palmadas en la frente.

-¿Te estás golpeando en la frente? -preguntó Mia algo preocupada.  
-Ah, no. Solo trataba de matar un mosquito. -dejé mis exageraciones de lado para volver a un semblante normal.  
-Te conozco de hace tiempo, y conozco tu manera de ser. -contestó con una risa ligera.  
-Oye, éso es personal.

De nuevo, ella respondió con otra risa característica de ella. Finalmente después de las risas, ella respiró por un momento para recobrar su aliento y me respondió.

-Verás, sucede que no estoy en la oficina. Estoy fuera por unos días, por lo que el bufete se encuentra cerrado.

Al mencionar éso, lentamente me deslicé hacia el suelo, mientras seguía dando explicaciones de lo que ocurría.

-Volví por unos días a mi hogar para visitar a mi hermana y dejar algunas cosas. Pero trataré de volver tan pronto como pueda. Tengo todavía trabajo que terminar. -seguía hablando, mientras que ahora mis muecas eran de dolor emocional, mientras me revolcaba en el suelo.  
-E-entendí. Entendido, Mia. Mu-muchas gracias...  
-Además, tengo otros pendientes. -dijo ella. -Pero éso los veré hasta en otra ocasión. Para ése día, querré que tu y Jake me acompañen, ¿entendido?  
-¿Eh? Pues...claro. Por supuesto.  
-Muy bien. Hasta entonces. Hablamos luego, Ian.

Algo extrañado, colgué el teléfono y me quedé en el sofá recostado todo el resto de la mañana. Dormí un poco en ésas horas, esperando que llegara mi hermano y me contase su día. Y fue así. Fue exactamente así lo que pasó...a excepción de cierto detalle.  
Él entró por la puerta principal con su típico traje blanco y su pañuelo celeste, mientras que se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

-¡Vaya día! -dijo mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa. -Y el auto de la comisaría necesita sus detalles... ¿Ya está la comida, querida? -terminó su frase con una sonrisa.  
-Consigue una novia. -le dije algo harto de la misma broma de muchos días.  
-Será cuando ya no vivas aquí. Pero bueno...el día de hoy será mejor que otros. -dijo guiñándome con un ojo, y soltando un sobre en la mesa de la sala.  
-¿Que es ésto?  
-Solo los datos de personas que han sido atrapadas en los últimos dos días. Tal vez alguno de ellos necesite "asistencia legal".

Podía ver los nombres y las fotografías de las personas que se presentaban en ésos documentos. Un tal "Megundal" tenía problemas con un banco...lo último con lo que querría lidiar sería con asesinatos. Pero mucho peor sería con bancos: una lucha eterna por dinero. Igual a la mía. Después se hallaba éste hombre que era un simple taxista. Se había peleado con su jefe, debido a que cobraba tarifas extra cuando el jefe le ordenaba trabajar horas extra...las cuales no eran pagadas de manera debida.  
Más problemas de dinero, por lo visto...y en ambos casos, hubo reportes de peleas y de embargos. Vaya radio amplio de elecciones que tenía a la mano.

-Vaya... y uno por "asesinato". -dije mientras tomaba la información con algo de arrepentimiento, mientras veía la foto de la persona culpable.

Cabello largo y castaño. Ojos cafés y grandes. Una piel clara y sin marcas. Cualquiera que la viera diría que era ordinaria. Pero en mi caso, era distinto.

-¡Tierra llamando a Ian! ¡Es la tercera vez que te hablo! -me gritó mi hermano, el cuál me sorprendió viendo aquella fotografía. -Lo sé, es muy hermosa. Pero se le acusa de ser asesina ¿va?

Algo no me cuadraba de aquella fotografía... ¿Por qué sentía que algo andaba mal con ésta imagen?

-Aún no he visto el nombre. -dije con curiosidad.  
-Ah... ¿Nuestro abogado protegerá a una bella dama, de las garras de tal tribunal maligno que la asecha?

Mi hermano seguía con su teatro mientras que me dedicaba a la cara de aquella chica...  
Su cabellera, sus ojos...aquellos ojos...

-No era así antes. -solté sin pensar.

Fue cuando me di cuenta. Lo dije sin pensar.  
Rápidamente leí los documentos de aquella chica y verifiqué su nombre. Terminado ésto, tomé una chaqueta y salí corriendo de casa tan pronto como pude.

-¡Ey, espera! -gritaba Bruce detrás de mi, el cuál me detuvo unos metros mas adelante. -¡¿A donde vas?!  
-Al centro de detención. Tengo que ver a ésa chica. -le respondí, mientras me preparaba para correr una vez más.  
-¡Va, bien! ¡Te llevo...pero explica que rayos te pasó!  
-¡Que sea en el camino! -dije mientras daba media vuelta y me dirigía al auto estacionado enfrente de la casa.

Fueron veinte minutos de conversación viva y un poco personal. Al final, él entendió el motivo por el cuál quería ir a ver aquella chica.  
Corrí hacia la sala de espera, mientras que mi hermano hacía toda la papelería para poder traer a la persona que quería ver.  
Cinco minutos en silencio, y entonces me hablaron. Caminé solo hacia aquella sala que estaba dividida por el cristal. Sabía que sería incómodo si ella me reconocía, pero lo que más me importaba ahora era su sanidad.  
Y ahí estaba ella. Con mezclilla azul marino, botas cafés, una camisa a cuadros blanca y morada, y con el mismo peinado que aquella fotografía, ella se sentó enfrente de mi.

-Me dijeron que usted quería verme. -dijo ella con una voz un poco monótona.  
-Así es Jess. -respondí serio, tratando de contenerme.  
-¿P-perdón? Nadie me llama así desde hace tiempo... ¿nos conocemos?  
-Tal vez. Tal vez no. -respondí de nuevo, haciendo lo posible por controlar mi respiración para que no sonara que estuviera yo resoplando.  
-Pues...no creo que haya motivo para que usted venga aquí, así que le pido que se marche. -contestó un poco decaída.  
-Si la tengo. -dije mientras deslizaba un papel y un bolígrafo por una rendija de aquél cristal. -Es una solicitud...para que yo la defienda.  
-No lo necesito. -respondió mientras que deslizaba el papel de vuelta. -Soy abogada.  
-Lo sé. Por ti me volví abogado.

Con esas palabras dichas, levanté mi mano izquierda y la cerré en un puño, mientras levantaba el dedo anular. Con mi otra mano, usando mi dedo índice, apunté a la base del dedo anular.

-¿Dónde estuviste el nueve de junio del dos mil nueve?

Una sonrisa algo apagada y triste se me dibujó mientras que ella se hallaba intrigada por aquella frase.

-¿Dónde estabas el nueve de junio del dos mil once?

Finalmente ella comprendió lo que trataba de decir. Sorprendida, y a la vez algo triste, cerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada. No miró a mis ojos de nuevo. Solo se dignó a tomar de nuevo los papeles, verificar algo en éstos mismos, firmarlos y devolvérmelos.

-Entendido. Ahora quiero hablar de-  
-De verdad, lo siento Ian...yo- -dijo ella de nuevo, pero ahora con una voz más melancólica.

En ése momento, la interrumpí.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello. Por cierto...me gustabas más con los lentes que usabas antes.


	28. No valer la pena

**28» No valer la pena**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
4:21 p.m.  
Hogar de Bruce Goodman

-¡¿Desde cuándo se conocieron?! ¡¿Como estuvo?! ¡¿Quien era ella?! ¡Cuenta conmigo, que guardo secretos!

Era increíble pensar que quien me hostigaba era Jake. Mi hermano se hallaba de brazos cruzados y mirándome con algo de desconfianza, mientras que Alfred solo se mostraba curioso por los eventos. Por otro lado, Dean solo se dedicaba a comer bocadillos del refrigerador.

-¡ANDA DÍ ALGO! Oh...tiene novio. ¡Tiene un novio, es por éso que...!

Fue incontrolable. Con mi mano derecha abierta en una palma, dí una fuerte palmada en la frente de Jake, haciendo que cayera sobre el sofá.

-No preguntes por cosas cómo ésas. -respondí enfadado.  
-¡Anda! ¡Y yo te cuento de lo que me ha pasado! -habló de nuevo, con aquél característico brillo en los ojos que solo los cachorros pondrían.  
-No me interesa éso. -respondí harto de sus propuestas.

Haciendo rabietas, similares a las de un niño pequeño, comenzó a patalear y gritar. Demandaba saber quién era mi cliente, pero permanecí en silencio. No tardó mucho para que se agarrara de mi pierna, y tuviese yo que arrastrarlo por la casa.

-Oye, no estás mal como barredora, Jake. Tu trasero si que limpia. -dijo Dean con risas.  
-¡Mejor usemos tu enorme trasero! -respondió Jake con enojo, siguiendo con su puchero.  
-No. Además, a como vas... "tendrás mucha cola que te pisen".

Seguido de éste chiste, podría haber jurado ver el rostro de Jake convertirse en el de un mandril furioso, y saltar a la acción contra Dean.  
Usando ésta oportunidad, me salí de la casa y me dirigí a la parada de autobús, esperando poder tomar un transporte a la escena del crímen.  
No tardó mucho para que Bruce me alcanzara en una camioneta oscura que podía reconocer. Se paró justo enfrente de la parada, y abrió la puerta trasera.

-Sube. Será más sencillo si te llevo yo. -dijo él, mientras que volvía a ver al frente.  
-¿Robaste la camioneta de Dean? -pregunté extrañado.  
-Claro que no. La pedí prestada. -respondió mientras sonreía.

Pensándolo por un momento, subí y dejé que manejara hasta el lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos.

-Cámbiate. Recuerda que irás en calidad de abogado. -dijo Bruce, mientras seguía conduciendo.  
-¿Me trajiste un cambio de ropa? -dije con una risa algo reservada.  
-De hecho si. Es la bolsa a tu lado.

Abriendo la bolsa con cuidado, noté las ropas: pantalón de vestir y chaleco negro, con zapatos igual de negros y una camisa celeste.

-¿Acaso ésto lo seleccionó Jake? ¿O fue Alfred? -pregunté en tono de broma, mientras veía los ojos de mi hermano por el retrovisor.  
-De hecho, fuimos los dos. -dijo fuertemente una voz detrás de mí.

Saliendo de la parte de atrás y de los asientos, aparecieron Alfred, Jake y Dean. A excepción de Alfred, Jake y Dean sonreían como niños que apenas habían hecho una travesura.

-¿Es en serio? -dijo Bruce mientras miraba por un momento para atrás, también con una expresión cansada.  
-¡No nos dice nada! -habló Jake.  
-¡Así que descubriremos la verdad! -completó Dean el pensamiento de Jake.  
-En fin... -dije mientras exhalaba y me quitaba la ropa. -Lo único que quieren es saber quien es ella.  
-¡Y por cuanto tiempo anduvieron! -agregó Jake con emoción, mientras que acercaba su rostro de manera amenazante a Ian.  
-¡Y cómo estuvieron sus citas! -añadió Dean, siguiendo el mismo patrón de comportamiento de Jake.  
-Además...¿que fue de los beeeeesoooos? -al final dijeron los dos a unisono, mientras que se juntaban y abrazaban, creando una parodia de una imagen romántica.  
-Oops, luz roja. -dijo Bruce al mismo tiempo que frenó súbitamente,

El par alegórico se estrelló contra mi asiento, y a la vez chocaron sus cabezas. Mientras, mi rostro se estampó contra el compartimento central entre los asientos delanteros.

-¡¿Que rayos fue éso?! -preguntó Jake irritado.  
-Ah...les aconsejo que se pongan cinturones de seguridad. -dijo Bruce, volteando a la parte de atrás con algo de seriedad.  
-Vaya, vaya...tenemos una gran luna llena. -dijo Dean con una risa, mientras veía como Ian trataba de zafarse de la zona entre los dos asientos.  
-En vez de éso, podrían ayudarme. -respondí enfadado, mientras que con la mano izquierda me levantaba un poco el desabrochado pantalón de la parte de atrás.

Acelerando nuevamente, me logré zafar y choqué contra el asiento donde me hallaba. Esta vez, mirando hacia atrás, ví que Jake y Dean se estamparon contra el asiento al mismo tiempo, mientras que Alfred iba relajado y leyendo el mismo libro que le veía varias veces.

-Como dije, les aconsejo que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad. -aconsejó de nuevo Bruce, ésta vez con una voz más melodiosa.  
-¡O-oye! ¡Recuerda que estás manejando MI camioneta! -dijo Dean con algo de enfado.  
-Y debes recordar quién es tu superior. -respondió de nuevo melodioso y sonriente.  
-¡Y tú, debes recordar el motivo por el cuál manejas ÉSTA camioneta! -se entrometió Jake, mientras que sonreía maliciosamente.

De cero a cien, noté un cambio drástico en el humor de Bruce al voltear a ver a Jake. Su mirada era de desesperación, miedo y enojo...

-Ehh... ¿Podré terminar de vestirme? -pregunté, mientras me sentaba un vez más en mi asiento y terminaba por subirme el pantalón y abotonar mi camisa.

Fue cerca de una hora de viaje. Pasamos por la autopista, salimos de la ciudad y fuimos con rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Pasamos un par de bosques...  
Fue un viaje relativamente ,tranquilo, excepto por una petición que siguió constante durante el trayecto...

-Háblame de ella. Háblame de ella. Háblame de ella. Háblame de ella. Háblame de ella. Háblame de...

Jake seguía insistente con su petición. Dean se había rendido desde las primeras veinte veces que lo había dicho, y Bruce seguía manejando, aunque fueron solo un par de veces las que él habló para también hacer la misma petición. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire por mi boca, y di una exhalación melancólica.

-Su nombre es Jessica Mercer... -dije con algo de incomodidad.  
-¡SI!...ok, prosigue. -se limitó a decir Jake, mientras que con sus dos manos, sostenía el respaldo y me miraba con tal emoción, tal cual un perro al ver comida o su juguete favorito.  
-Mercer... -susurró mi hermano, mientras que volvía a prestar atención al frente.  
-Estudió abogacía conmigo. Por ella, pasé un par de exámenes, y unas maravillosas vacaciones. La conocí un día, caminando por la entrada de la facultad. Se había cambiado de escuela debido a ciertos problemas, y terminó ahí. Recuerdo que un año después, nos regalé un par de argollas de plata, inscritas con la fecha en la que nos conocimos y nuestros nombres. Tenía pensado ponerle alguna frase, pero en aquélla época, con lo cursi que era, escribí mejor su nombre porque, como le dije a ella: "Tú eres mi promesa".

Jake se echó a reír un momento a carcajadas, mientras que se tornaba completamente rojo.

-¡EN VERDAD, QUE CURSI! -dijo, mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

Dean solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Alfred ahora tenía mi atención y dedicaba su tiempo a seguir oyendo mi historia.

-Y entonces, otro año después...terminamos.

En ése momento, Jake soltó una mini-carcajada, seguida de un abucheo. Por otro lado, Dean ahora se mostraba algo extrañado.

-¡Eso te pasa por ser un enamoradizo! ¡Te enamoras demasiado rápido! -dijo él con seguridad.  
-Eso fue lo que pensé. Que le incomodaba, a pesar de pasárnosla increíble...pero...  
-¿Pero? -ahora preguntó con algo de curiosidad, mientras que levantaba una ceja.  
-Todo...todo éso ocurrió por su hermana.  
-Ah...ya entiendo. La típica hermana que sonsaca a su hermana porque sale con alguien que también le gusta: Sí. Ya me ha pasado. -añadió con un tono melodioso.  
-Igualmente, éso pensé al principio...hasta que me enteré que era porque su hermana tenía que viajar a distintos hospitales, debido a una condición médica...

Ahí fue cuando su risa se apagó y se empezó a tornar poco a poco en una mueca de incomodidad y arrepentimiento, mientras que Dean se mostraba más dolido de lo que creí que él llegaría a ser.

-¿De casualidad...su hermana se llamaba Emily? -preguntó Bruce.  
-Sí. Emily Mercer. -respondí. -Nunca la vi en persona...solo fotografías. Pero... ¿tú como...?  
-Llegamos. -dijo Bruce, mientras que daba vuelta en un camino y salía poco a poco hacia lo que parecía ser un sendero que llevaba hacia denso bosque.

El bosque estaba lleno de vida y de color. El aire era fresco, y el olor a pino en los árboles era algo deseable: incomparable a aquella broma de aromatizante que Bruce tenía en el baño.  
No tardamos mucho en aquél verde bosque para entonces salir a un prado. Un prado amplio donde había una cabaña grande a la distancia, además de un grupo de personas ahí. Lo más característico de todo el lugar, era que enfrente de aquella cabaña, había un prado de flores pequeñas: rosas, blancas, amarillas y violetas. Todo un prado hermoso...por la extraña excepción de que, en el centro, había un contenedor largo de metal, el cuál estaba rodeado por flores de color azul oscuro y celeste.  
Bajando de la camioneta, pude ver que el grupo de cuatro personas vestidas con trajes formales se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-Bruce. Bruce. -repetí su nombre dos veces, mientras que aquellas personas se nos acercaban.  
-Espera Ian. -me dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano.

Enfrente de nosotros ahora se encontraban estas personas: tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros, corbatas y lentes oscuros. Los tres parecían ser la escolta de la cuarta persona: una mujer de cabellera lacia plateada y celeste, ojos celestes y piel clara; la cuál vestía una falda formal que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, unas botas cafés que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, un top de color cobalto, seguido de lo que parecía ser una bata de científico que traía abierta.

-Señorita Weaver, es un gusto que-  
-Doctora Kirsten Weaver para usted.


	29. Gélido

**29» Gélido**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
5:30 p.m.  
Escena del Crimen

-No pretendíamos molestarla. -dijo Bruce un poco intimidado.  
-Pues ya lo hacen. -respondió la doctora Weaver, mientras echaba un vistazo a todos nosotros.

Sentía como sus ojos nos escaneaba rápidamente a cada uno, sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-¿Por qué motivo traer a un segundo detective, a dos abogados y a un civil a éste lugar? ¿Acaso debo de tener que hacerle recordar que la policía de Los Ángeles no tiene jurisdicción ya en éste caso?

Me sorprendí por aquél instante, mientras que ella sonreía de manera educada y cerraba sus ojos de manera tranquila.

-¿Sorprendido? -dijo ella. Suponiendo, se dirigía a mí. -Pude saber que eran abogados debido a sus distintivos de letrados. Más fácil fue identificar a aquél rubio como otro detective, debido a la placa que trae colgando del cuello: no se le permite a ningún policía portar su placa de ésa forma, a menos de que sea del área de asuntos criminales. Y el último...bueno, vestido de manera elegante, podría decir que se trata de alguien cercano a los abogados. Pero debido a que no porta alguna insignia o medalla o algo similar, supongo que podría ser... ¿su asistente legal? Bueno. Éso es lo de menos. La pregunta real aquí es: ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el abogado de la acusada?

Todos, a excepción de Bruce y de Alfred, estábamos congelados por tal grado de análisis. Ella seguía sonriendo, mientras que ahora me veía directamente a los ojos.

-Ya veo. Eres tú. -dijo de nuevo, un poco decepcionada.  
-E-espere...  
-Y conoces a la acusada. ¿Un ser querido?

Estaba en blanco. ¿Cómo rayos podía leer mi mente de ésa manera?

-Si crees que leo mentes, te equivocas. -dijo con sus ojos cerrados y su característica sonrisa. -Es solamente el poder del razonamiento abductivo. Obtienes datos, y llegas a una conclusión rápida, basada en aquellos hechos.  
-Es como el caso de los cisnes... -mencionó mi hermano. -"Uno: Me encuentro un ave rara, la cual llamo "Cisne". Dos: Es blanco y tiene cuello largo. Tres: Toda ave rara de cuello largo y que sea blanco, es un "Cisne"."

Con algo de decepción, la doctora metió su mano derecha a su bata y aventó algo directamente al rostro de mi hermano: algo gordo y de un color verde seco.

-¡AH! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! -gritaba él, mientras se quitaba una rana enorme de la cara.  
- _Ése_ es el razonamiento _inductivo._ -dijo ella mientras tomaba aquella rana que, brincando alegremente, volvía a su mano. -Tendré que poner otro ejemplo...tú.  
-se dirigió a Jake.  
-¡Eh! ¿Eh?  
-Estás en un lugar oscuro, y lo único que ves son ramas y hojas. Encuentras trozos de cerámica rotos, ves algunos animales inmóviles y armas de fuego, junto con objetos diversos con etiquetas. ¿En qué lugar estas?  
-¿Ah? Pues...hmm...

Él tardó en pensar un momento, mientras que Alfred levantaba la mano con algo de curiosidad.

-En un momento. -dijo ella. -¿Tienes tu respuesta, abogado?  
-Si. -dijo él con confianza. -En algún bosque, cerca de la guarida de un ladrón. -dijo él algo confuso de sí mismo.  
-¿Y tú, grandulón? -ahora se dirigió a Alfred.  
-A mi opinión...sería una torcida galería de tiro.  
-Correcto. -sonrió, mientras lanzaba con tranquilidad una bolsa celeste, que parecía ser una envoltura con medicamentos.  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué es ésto? -dijo Bruce, mientras atrapaba el envoltorio azul.  
-Querías examinar evidencias. Te estoy dando permiso...y un trozo de evidencia. -dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

Con algo de confusión, todos nos dirigimos hacia aquél campo lejano. Decidí ir primero a notar aquél contenedor peculiar...  
Flores de varios colores...pero algunas de color azul... ¿Que era ésto?

-Narcisos amarillos, Dalias rosas y blancas, y un tipo de flores denominadas _Hepatica Nobilis_. Ésta última se supone que son azules, pero por alguna extraña razón, la pigmentación de algunas es violeta...

Un poco sorprendido por los datos arrojados por parte de la doctora, ella me miró de una manera un tanto peculiar y difícil de describir. Era justo como un gato veía a una de sus presas, pero para jugar con éstas, en vez de matarlas o comerlas.

-Umm... ¿Qué hay de las demás rosas celestes y azules? Ya sabe: los narcisos, las dalias...  
-Ése es un asunto muy peculiar...del cual me gustaría hablar con más tranquilidad. -dijo ella cruzada de brazos, y mirando en otra dirección. -Termina de revisar el área aquí, y luego hablamos...o mejor aún: mira el contenido del sarcófago.  
-¿S-sarcófago? -tartamudeé por un momento, mientras me acercaba al enorme contenedor, mientras me hacía una idea lo que ocurría.

Se trataba de un contenedor metálico y largo, el cual, su cubierta era de un marco metálico y vidrio polarizado color. Pude ver como en una de las esquinas de la cubierta, había una consola con un teclado numérico.

-Sigo sin entender por qué llamar a ésto "sarcófago"... -dije algo nervioso.  
-Bueno...el motivo es claro. -dijo uno de los guardias, mientras que presionaba varios números.

De un momento a otro, el vidrio del sarcófago se volvió más claro, revelando su interior: se trataba del cuerpo de la víctima. Era Emily Mercer.  
El cadáver de una niña de aproximadamente doce años. Albina, cabello blanco, piel blanca...sin dudas, era ella.  
Estaba vestida con un overol corto de mezclilla color rosa unas botas cortas de color café claro, y una camiseta de manga larga color beige y de franjas delgadas rosadas. Aunque lo preocupante era que en su pecho, se podía ver un orificio oscuro con manchas azules en distintas tonalidades: oscuros, celestes, y de tintes violetas.

No me atreví a decirlo...pero sentía asco al ver ésto, a la vez de pena y de tristeza.

-Ésa consola funciona para poder revelar el interior del sarcófago, al igual que abrirlo o cerrarlo, ajustar la temperatura de preservación, la presión dentro del mismo...  
-Suena demasiado bueno como para solo conservar "cuerpos". -dijo Bruce algo monótono. A lo que podía presentir, él ya había visto ésta escena...  
-Porque de hecho, éste es un prototipo de cápsula de crio génesis. Es el "Mark V" de su línea de generación.  
-Eh... disculpe pero ¿qué viene siendo la crio génesis? -pregunté algo penoso.  
-No te sientas avergonzado. -dijo la doctora. -No muchas personas conocen la definición de "Criogenia".  
- _¿Que habrá querido decir?_ -mencioné en mi mente.  
-Imagina que quieres hacer una paleta helada de leche de chocolate con trozos de nuez. La pones en un molde y la dejas congelar por un tiempo, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Generalmente, así funciona... -respondí.  
-Bien, ésto hace lo mismo...pero con personas vivas. -dijo ella seriamente.  
-¡E-espere! ¡¿Personas vivas?! ¡Pero congelar a alguien a morir...!  
-No se trata de éso. -dijo mi hermano.  
-Con ésta tecnología, se trata de congelar a alguien hasta cierto punto en el cuál se puede preservar a una persona, sin matar su cerebro...por decir de una manera más sencilla. Así, en un futuro, puede ser revivida para tratar las enfermedades "graves" de hoy, pero "sencillas" del futuro.  
-E-entendido. -respondí algo atónito por el funcionamiento de la máquina.  
-Y ésta cápsula de criogenia es el mejor que se ha construido hasta el momento. Las generaciones anteriores solo congelaban y ya, pero con ésta generación, logramos controlar la temperatura y la presión. Y con éste modelo, el "Mark V", posee una batería que le permite funcionar continuamente por diez días, sin necesidad de una fuente de poder. Además de que los sistemas de congelación tienen ya nueve válvulas, en vez de cinco, lo cual hace que el...

Ella seguía hablando del funcionamiento de la máquina, pero a lo que me importaba, le puse poca atención. Lo único que pude recordar es que era un sarcófago que funcionaba sin necesidad de una fuente de poder por varios días, además de que ya tenía una idea de que era la criogenia.  
Poder congelar a una persona viva y revivirla en un futuro... ¿De verdad era posible algo así?

-Oh cierto. Aquí tienes. –dijo la doctora, mientras que me daba un sobre amarillo.  
-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –pregunté.  
-Otra ayuda. Es el reporte forense de ésta víctima.

Aunque se oían como buenas noticias, algo que dijo no me terminó de agradar…

-¿" _Ésta_ ", dijiste? –repitió Alfred.

La doctora asintió seriamente.

-Aunque aún faltan por ver algunas cosas, antes de ver a la segunda víctima…no es así, ¿señor Goodman?


	30. Rayut

**30» Rayut**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
5:43 p.m.  
Escena del Crimen

-¿Tú habías visto la escena? -pregunté algo preocupado a mi hermano, tomando en cuenta la dirección a la que iba ésta discución.  
-Si. -respondió algo melancólico. -La niña estaba recostada en las flores, rodeada de toda ésa sustancia...  
-A lo cual, tuviste suerte que llegara a tiempo para poder desinfectar a ti y a tus compañeros. -añadió la doctora.  
-D... ¿Desinfectar? -quedé con la duda en el aire.  
-Imagina cómo es que nos agarrasen a nosotros cinco, nos desnudaran, nos metieran a una ducha de algo parecido a ácido, tenernos en observación por cuatro horas y luego poder regresar a la comisaría, diciendo que ya no estábamos en el caso...vistiendo ésas tontas batas. -dijo mi hermano, mientras veía con desprecio a la doctora. – ¡Poco falto para que nos afeitaran y nos pusieran en jaulas!  
-¡Si no hubiera quemado sus ropas, probablemente seguirían siendo incubadoras de virus! -respondió ella indignada, mientras veía a mi hermano.  
-Fue una maldita pena para mí y para los oficiales... ¡Una burla, te digo! -dijo él mientras apretaba los dientes y se le acercaba a ella.  
-Entonces debí haberlos dejado morir. -respondió la doctora, la cual respondía igual que mi hermano.

Las chispas salían de entre los dos, los cuales parecían que se asesinarían el uno al otro en cualquier momento...por supuesto, eran solo pucheros de parte de ambos.

-Y aun así llevas la misma ropa puesta… -le comenté.  
-Tengo varios cambios similares. –dijo él con orgullo.  
- _…obsesivo._ –pensé.  
-Obsesionado, inmaduro y de mente simple…como un buen perro.  
-¡¿U-un qué?! –preguntó él ahora enfadado.

Sabía que las cosas habían pasado a peor. Por lo que traté de distraer la atención.

-¿Y por qué la sangre azul?

A lo hecho, mi hermano se lanzó contra la doctora tal cual animal salvaje. Pero ella, con gracia y simpleza, giró hacia mí y dio dos pasos en mi dirección, evitando a la fiera.

-La condición que posee es algo característico y difícil de categorizar. Un par de médicos forenses le pusieron un nombre a ésta condición: " _Hemobledyos Diavrónun_ ".  
-Bueno... ¿Qué es ésta condición? -pregunté más interesado.  
-El paciente sufre de una oxidación de la sangre un tanto peculiar. Cuando la sangre entra en contacto con el oxígeno, debido a alguna anomalía celular o genética, ésta se torna azul. Además de que mientras esté caliente, ésta será rojiza.  
-Entiendo eso. Pero aun no entiendo: ¿Por qué tener que desinfectar a mi hermano?  
-Eso es lo que él no entiende todavía. -dijo ella, mientras que con su mano izquierda detenía a mi hermano por la frente, deteniéndolo en seco. -Pero te diré como ocurrió todo. Así lo entenderás.

Soltándolo y moviéndose a un lado, el feroz Bruce corrió y se estrelló contra Dean, ambos cayendo al suelo.

-La policía había recibido una llamada de ayuda. Obviamente, interceptamos la llamada. Los detalles no importan... -dijo ella mientras se reacomodaba su bata.  
-El asunto es que se trataba de alguien de alta prioridad. Tan pronto llegamos, encontramos a los oficiales rebuscando en todo lugar, además de acercarse al cadáver de la niña, sin protección o precaución alguna.  
-¡Y SIN PREVIO AVISO, NOS AGARRARON A TODOS Y NOS DESVISTIERON! ¡ASÍ, DE LA NADA! -gritó Bruce, mientras se reacomodaba su sombrero y se quitaba el pasto de la cara.  
-Deja de ladrar y siéntate. _Sit._

Sin avisar, la doctora dio media vuelta hacia su derecha y lanzó una patada circular con su pierna derecha, deteniéndola justo a centímetros del rostro de Bruce. Él, por otro lado, solo movió un poco la cabeza para intentar esquivar, además de soltar un leve grito.

-Eres ingenuo. -dijo ella, aún con su pierna alzada. -Todo fluido de aquella chica está infectado con un virus al cuál denominamos " _Rayut_ ". Aquél virus con el que se pudieron haber infectado...no es algo que el equipo de control viral y de riesgo biológico pueda contener. Es peligroso, violento, y de alto grado de contagio.

Finalmente, ella bajó su pierna, y adoptó su posición pensativa: cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos, mientras sostenía sus codos.

-Infectado con aquélla cosa, podrías sobrevivir de seis a ocho horas. Pero no más de éso...debido a las hemorragias internas que tendrías.  
-¿H-hemo-rr-rragias? -tartamudeó Dean.  
-Los síntomas pueden variar desde sangrado interno, vómito ensangrentado, nauseas, gastritis, diarrea, fiebre, deshidratación...pero en poco tiempo, alrededor de seis a siete horas más tarde, desarrollará la fallas en sus sistemas digestivo, sanguíneo, muscular...en fin. Algo violento. En términos más sencillos...es una mezcla mortal de lo que se considera puede ser el Ébola y una variante de Inmunodeficiencia Humana...con una variante de que uno se desangra a morir por todos su orificios.

Todos nos quedamos en seco y fríos al escuchar éstas palabras. ¿Un virus así de potente y de letal?

-¿Que hacía dentro del cuerpo de ésta niña? -preguntó Jake algo consternado.  
-Es lo que estábamos investigando. -habló la doctora. -Pensábamos que ella habría desarrollado algún tipo de antígeno contra éste virus, puesto que ella estaba infectada...pero nos equivocamos.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -ahora habló Alfred, serio y preparado para la noticia. Por lo visto, él tenía ya idea de que ocurría con aquella niña.  
-Quiero decir...que el virus es producido de manera orgánica por aquella niña. El virus proviene de su cuerpo.

Por un momento, en mi mente vino la imagen de cierto hongo que producía un jarabe rojizo, el cuál parecía carne humana pululando sangre.  
Imaginé lo mismo, solo que ésta vez, proviniendo del cuerpo y rostro de la niña...sentí náuseas, además de una incontrolable urticaria por mis brazos que siguió su camino hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.  
¿En qué lío me había metido?

-¿Podremos revisar la cabaña? -preguntó Dean con algo de cautela, ahora entendiendo que venir conmigo no había sido buena idea.  
-Pueden revisarla. -dijo la doctora Weaver. -Solo...tengan cuidado.  
-¿C-cuidado de qué? -preguntó de nuevo Dean.  
-Oh. Nada en particular. Solo hay una repisa con químicos volátiles.  
- _¡¿Y ESO ES NADA?!_ -dije en mi mente.

Nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Pude notar, al rodear la estructura rápidamente, que se trataba de una cabaña en forma de "C" inversa. Dos puertas corredizas: en la sección media y en una de las paredes más alejadas de la entrada principal, dando ésta ultima a un balcón. Las ventanas de casi toda la cabaña eran normales, a excepción de la parte "superior izquierda", teniendo ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes, como si se tratara de un baño...  
Lentamente, mi hermano, Dean, la doctora y yo, entramos a la cabaña.  
Era un lugar distinto a lo que pensaría que podría ser. Entrando, tenía justo en frente una sala amplia. Muebles cafés y blancos, con una televisión, chimenea, estantes, vitrinas, una alfombra grande...lo que podría ser en una cabaña normal. A mi izquierda, estaba el comedor y la cocina, junto con la puerta corrediza que daba a la sección media: una entrada alterna, por decirlo de una forma. Comedor de madera oscura, repisas del mismo color, un refrigerador con alimentos aún en buen estado...  
Regresando a la sala, y siguiendo de frente, estaba la recámara principal: una cama doble amplia, con sus cajoneras con ropa bien ordenada, un biombo arrinconado y un peinador con distintos objetos de aseo. En la pared opuesta a la entrada a la recámara se hallaba el balcón, y a la izquierda, tres puertas: una que daba a un baño completo y limpio de azulejos blancos, otra que daba a un armario con abrigos, zapatos y otros objetos, y una última puerta que era peculiar. Metálica, de aspecto pesada, con una especie de válvula en el centro, similar a la puerta de un barco. Con un teclado numérico caído con varios cables de fuera, haciendo que colgara.

-Antes de entrar... -dijo la doctora. -¿Que pueden percibir de todo ésto que han analizado?  
-Pues que el tipo tiene un buen orden de las cosas...además de que podría ser muy aseado. -dijo Bruce, cruzado de brazos y con su mano derecha descansando en su barbilla.  
-Que por lo visto, vive solo... -añadí yo.  
-Y que tiene pésimo gusto en equipos y vestimenta. -dijo Dean mientras sacaba con guantes de uno de los cajones un pañuelo anaranjado y ropa interior anaranjada con estampado blanco de lo que parecían ser cabezas de toro, mientras que con su otra mano, dejaba sobre la cama una figura de lo que parecía ser un minotauro. -Quien sea que viva aquí, debe de recapacitar.

Todos guardamos silencio ante el momento torpe de Dean.

-Además, de que quien vive aquí es un hombre. -le señalé a Dean.  
-Oye, creo que había visto una figura de la mascota de ése equipo en una de las repisas de la sala... -mencionó Bruce.  
-Si éste lugar no fuera la escena de un crimen, ya hubiera destrozado cada cosa que hace referencia a éste equipo. -dijo Dean, mientras que sostenía el pañuelo y lo estrujaba con fuerza.  
-...y no solo éso... -dijo la doctora. -¿Notaron que la cabaña en si ya es rara?

Por un momento no lo había pensado. Sala, comedor, comida, dormitorio, baño...Todo estaba ahí. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Que había detrás de ésa puerta?

-Preferiría que aún no entraran. Denme unos minutos...

Con ésto, la doctora salió de la cabaña y volvió hasta minutos después. Ella traía puesto un traje anti-contaminante, con máscara de gas y todo lo necesario. Además, traía otros tres trajes similares consigo.

-Desvístanse y pónganse los trajes. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. -dijo ella, mientras lanzaba los trajes a la cama.

Cruzó sus brazos y sostuvo sus codos mientras nos desvestíamos y nos poníamos aquellos trajes. No sentía ni molestia ni vergüenza alguna, pero un comentario por parte de Bruce a Dean hizo que en ése momento recordara unas cuantas cosas...

-Vaya, ya salió el gato de la bolsa. -dijo Bruce, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y miraba a Dean.  
-¡E-ey! ¡¿Que tanto mira, jefe?! -se incomodó Dean.  
-Así que es por éso que detestas ése equipo... -mencionó Bruce. Lo cuál, atrajo mi atención.

Al girarme hacia él, noté como Dean usaba unos calzoncillos de un color blanco menta, con centauros de color verde esmeralda cabalgando con su armadura, mientras que cargaban con un hacha de doble filo café.

-Bah. -bufó Dean, mientras se comenzaba a abrochar el traje.  
-Recuerdo éso... -saque sin pensar, lo cuál hizo que los dos voltearan a verme.  
-¿Recordar qué? -habló Dean ahora hacia mí, desafiante.  
-Bueno...solo que: ése equipo se enfrentó en las finales contra el equipo de mi universidad, donde estudié leyes...éso...y...

Al decir ésto, recordé los momentos que había vivido con Jessica. Los dos años que estuvimos, los días y las noches, las comidas y los postres...exámenes y estudios, partidos e idas al parque de diversiones...

-Tierra a Ian, cambio. -dijo Dean, mientras que hacía un sonido similar al de una radio con su boca, mientras tenía su mano derecha enfrente de donde se localizaba su boca.

Desperté súbitamente, y sin fijarme, ya todos estaban listos para entrar al laboratorio, y yo con medio traje puesto.  
Sin más pausas, me puse el traje rápidamente y procedí a unirme al equipo.


	31. Kaleido-7

**31» Kaleido-7**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
6:10 p.m.  
Escena del Crimen

La puerta cedió después de girar la válvula un par de veces. Abriendo hacia adentro de la habitación, los cuatro nos adentramos a una cámara completamente distinta a lo que creíamos. Dentro, el suelo era conformado por rejillas metálicas. Además de paredes blancas formadas por paneles metálicos. Al entrar, estábamos dentro de una pequeña cámara de vidrio. Más delante, podía ver una división blanca, la cuál terminaba por ambos lados para dar paso a otra habitación...

-Solo hay que presionar aquí...y...

La doctora se adelantó a la puerta de enfrente y presionó un botón similar al de un elevador. La compuerta de atrás se cerró, y la cámara empezó a hacer un extraño ruido, mientras eramos rociados con un tipo de químico antiséptico.

- _Cuatro-personal_. -dijo una voz femenina electrónica. - _Escaneando..._

Después de unos cinco segundos de ser bañados en aquél químico, la ducha se apagó y cinco zumbidos electrónicos intermitentes se escucharon.

- _Cero agen-s infecciosos d-ados. Abri-do..._

La puerta de vidrio se abrió, dándonos oportunidad de adentrarnos en el laboratorio. Suelo oscuro y duro, similar al marfil. Repisas blancas y negras con materiales químicos, una mesa para operar, dos camillas para descansar y un escritorio con una computadora al fondo del mismo laboratorio. Justo detrás de éste, había una especie de caja incubadora, donde se hallaban cerca de diez cilindros metálicos del tamaño de una linterna de bolsillo: todos con una etiqueta de color por la parte de arriba. Todos los cilindros venían con un sello que podía identificar: Un círculo con otros tres alrededor. El símbolo para indicar "Riesgo Biológico". Lo interesante era que cada cilindro tenía debajo de éste sello una placa negra.

-Todo ésto...éstos son... -balbuceó Dean.  
-Sí...y no. -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a uno de los cilindros, y lo sacaba. El cilindro mismo tenía una etiqueta de un gato de caricatura, sonriente. -Éste cilindro contiene lo que podría identificar como una droga sintética, elaborada a partir de lo que se cosecha aquí.

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó otro cilindro, el cuál tenía por estampa, el dibujo de un ratón amarillento de caricatura: con un ojo más grande que el otro y lo que parecían ser bolsas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Y si no me equivoco, ésto contiene lo que podría ser _Rayut_.  
-¿Cómo está tan segura? -pregunté.  
-Porque lo analizamos. Y terminamos hace cuatro horas. -dijo mientras que regresaba los cilindros a sus lugares. -Sin dudas, Rayut está en éstos cilindros. Analizamos cada uno de éstos que contiene ésta estampilla. Por el otro lado... -apuntó ella a uno de los cilindros con la estampilla del felino. -Éso es lo que podría denominarse como "Kaleido-7".

Miró por un momento abajo, supuestamente para pisar bien, y se posicionó para poder usar la computadora. Sin titubear, giró el monitor hacia nosotros, tan pronto encontró lo que buscaba. En la pantalla, se mostraban notas sobre ésto llamado "Kaleido-7".

 _"Kaleido 7 se está volviendo una sensación. Como droga, tiene efectos sorprendentes...pero como toda droga, siempre tiene sus complicaciones. Ésto me ayudará para seguir adelante..."._

Acto seguido, se mostraron mas notas. Una tras otra, dando mensajes de desesperación...

 _"Como cepa variante, es una droga interesante. ¿Podrá aplicarse como medicamento alterno? De todos modos, tengo lo que quería...solo falta probarlo..."_

 _"MALDITA SEA. El efecto en ella fue devastador. Tuve que darle una dosis de tranquilizantes tan altos como para un elefante..."_

 _"Ella duerme, pero sus ondas cerebrales parecen moverse como el espectro de un audio en reproducción. ¿Que estará pasando en su mente?"_

 _"Está sufriendo"_

 _"Sufre. Y muere lento."_

 _"Tengo que salvarla..."_

 _"Ya sé cómo salvarla. Tendrás que perdonarme, Jess..."_

Después de ésto, la doctora Weaver mostró otro artículo en la pantalla: se trataba de una lista y una gráfica. Una lista de compradores de aquella droga, además de estadísticas monetarias. Todo ordenado por fechas...

-E...esperen un minuto. -dijo la doctora, mientras le venía algo a la mente, y sacaba de un bolsillo de su traje una tarjeta de memoria.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la insertó, y procedió a abrir el único archivo disponible. Un archivo de vídeo.

-"Dejo ésto como prueba de mi existencia. Además de mis propias penas."

Ese rostro...aquella voz...  
 _"Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter_ reprehendere. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Y lo único que puedo hacer...es darle un final. Jess...lo siento. _"_

Yo conocía ésa voz y ése rostro. Era pálido, de cabello graso negro y largo. Lo que casi no reconocí de él fue que su cabellera la tenía atada en una cola de caballo, además de tener una barba y un bigote, ambos poblados y tupidos.  
¿Era correcta mi suposición?  
"La estaba usando de rata de laboratorio, además de fuente para sus creaciones..."  
¿Quién demonios pasaba?  
No. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA A ÉL?!  
Di un golpe fuerte contra un escritorio a la izquierda, mientras que apretaba los puños fuertemente.

-No debemos de perturbar la esc-  
-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! -le grité a Bruce, quien trataba de calmarme.  
-Ian... -seguía hablando él.  
-¡Era su padre! ¡Y la trató como un animal en el cuál experimentar!  
-Ian. -repitió él, más fuerte.  
-¡Es...yo...yo no...!

Pero mi descontrol hizo que perdiera la cabeza, y con ésto, que Bruce lanzara un puñetazo a mi estómago.  
Me quedé sin aire, y pude sentir la fuerza de su puño, encajando en mi cuerpo, mientras que mi abdomen hacía un molde de su puño.  
Juraría haber escupido, más no sentí la saliva en mi boca. Caí fuertemente al suelo, y de un momento a otro, sin darme cuenta, perdí la consciencia...  
No tardé mucho para volver a sentir mi propia respiración, mientras que abría lentamente los ojos.  
Aún me hallaba en el suelo de aquél laboratorio. Adolorido, y con poca capacidad para moverme.  
Levantarme fue todo un problema, ya que con simplemente dejar de estar encorvado hacía que mi estómago me doliera infinidades.

-Maldita...sea Bruce... -pude balbucear, mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

El laboratorio seguía como antes. Con la única y notable excepción de que me encontraba solo.  
Ahora, con ésta libertad, me dediqué a explorar cada parte que viera yo en éste lugar.  
Había tomado nota mental sobre los cilindros y sus estampillas, además de las notas en la computadora.

-Veré si hay algo con que anot-

Pero se me escapó un leve grito al ver que la silla giratoria estaba caída, además de que estaba ensangrentada del respaldo. ¿Era ésto lo que la doctora Weaver había esquivado con sus pies en aquél momento?  
Noté que todo alrededor de la silla estaba rodeado por cinta blanca, tratando de formar lo que era la silueta de un cadáver...además de que a lado de éste, había un cuadro de cinta blanca, y una placa de plástico con el número 1. ¿Que había pasado aquí? Tendría que tomar más notas de las que pensaba...  
Rebuscando en el escritorio, encontré un bloc de notas, además de plumas y lápices: cosas que uno encontraría en un escritorio. Use ésto para poder tomar notas sobre toda evidencia que vi y que faltaría por ver...  
Revisando el escritorio nuevamente, hallé estampillas infantiles. ¿Que rayos hacían éstas aquí?  
También pude notar que en la división metálica, del lado interno al laboratorio y viendo directo hacia el escritorio principal, había algo colgado: se trataba de un calendario infantil. Femenino...no muy apropiado para un científico.

-Bueno, si Dean usa calzoncillos de centauro, y el doctor usa de toros... -me dije a mi mismo con demasiado sarcasmo, tratando de aliviar mi propia tensión.

Al acercarme ahí, noté que había pisado una prueba sin haberme fijado. Por suerte, no había alterado nada.  
Un cuadro grande estaba hecho con cinta blanca, seguido de un cuadro más chico dentro de éste, con otra placa de plástico. Ahora, tenía la letra "B" inscrita.

-Más cadáveres... -me dije a mi mismo. -Pero... Si la víctima era Emily, y la hallaron afuera...entonces ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

Con dudas en mi cabeza, seguí tomando notas de cada cosa que veía. Tan pronto acabé de tomar las notas sobre ambos cuadros de cinta blanca, me dirigí nuevamente a donde mi atención se había centrado desde el principio: el calendario.  
Tomé el calendario que estaba colgado con un imán, y hallé algo que me consternó.  
Justo en ése lugar, clavado en la pared, se hallaba una bala. Ésta misma estaba un poco de fuera, por lo cuál sacarla no sería problema. Pero dejaría ése trabajo a quienes de verdad tienen que...  
Lo que me percaté de la bala fue: ¿De donde salió disparada?

-O... ¿Quién disparó a quién? ¿Y por qué? -me pregunté. -¿Acaso es ésta la escena del crimen verdadera?

Intenté pensar unos minutos para darme una idea de lo que pasaba. Pero sin dudas, aún me sentía sin poder formular una idea concreta.

-Supongo que serán más evidencias... -me dije a mi mismo.

Sin nada más que hallar, salí de aquél tétrico laboratorio con mis notas en el bolsillo, y me adentré en la cámara desinfectante.


	32. Presentimiento

**32» Presentimiento**

* * *

22 de Enero del 2016  
6:32 p.m.  
Escena del Crimen

-Abriendo... -dijo la voz electrónica, mientras que terminaba el baño antiséptico.

Oí cómo la válvula giraba un par de veces por si sola, y ésta se abría lentamente, mientras que podía oír una discusión...

-¡Uff!  
-¡Ahh!  
-¡Yo...lo siento, no...!  
- _ **¡HYYYYAAA!**_

Al entrar a la habitación, fui testigo de cierta escena difícil de procesar.  
La doctora Weaver, en su lencería violeta, lanzaba una patada mortal a la quijada de mi hermano, el cuál ahora estaba en el aire y siendo expulsado del traje especial que había tomado prestado, mientras que Dean, desvestido, estaba en el suelo viendo con asombro y miedo la escena. Por otro lado, de manera inesperada, Jake estaba en la entrada de la habitación con lo que parecía, una pierna de pollo frito en su mano y boca, mientras que miraba la escena sin asombro alguno.  
Parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Fueron los dos segundos más largos, mientras veía a mi hermano caer en cámara lenta al suelo de la recámara.

-¡¿Que rayos pasa AQUÍ?! -grité enfadado, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia mí.  
-Oh...ya despertaste. -habló la doctora.  
-¡¿Por qué pateó a mi hermano?!  
-Bueno...es difícil para mí el tener que decir que tu hermano es un pervertido de primera clase.  
-Espere. ¡¿Que él qué?!  
-Umm yo... -habló Dean en voz baja.  
-¡OIGA MUJER! ¡¿YO QUÉ LE HICE?! -gritó mi hermano, el cuál estaba en el suelo, recostado.

Su expresión cambió de furia a miedo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando la doctora preparó otra patada, aterrizando justo entre pierna y pierna, cerca del punto débil de todo hombre. Lo espeluznante fue que con la misma patada, la madera del suelo crujió fuertemente.

-Eres patético. -dijo la doctora con una voz casi monótona, mientras su pie lo giraba de un lado al otro con fuerza, como si pisoteara a un insecto.  
-¡YO NO LO HICE! -gritó mi hermano horrorizado.  
-¡Whoa! ¡¿Hacer qué?! -pregunté de nuevo.  
-Ah. Tu hermano le tocó el trasero a la doctora. -dijo Jake con total tranquilidad, mientras mordía de nuevo la pierna de pollo frito.  
-¡¿Que tú qué?! -pregunté alocado a mi hermano, mientras le gritaba casi a su cara.  
-¡Yo no lo hice! -volvió a gritarme mientras que hacía muecas raras de incomodidad.  
-Err...disculpe... -quiso interrumpir Dean de nuevo.  
-¿Ah? ¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó la doctora con curiosidad y total formalidad.  
-Y-yo tropecé y...y empujé a Bruce por accidente. Fue todo por un accidente. -dijo él algo arrepentido.  
-Oh...ya veo... -dijo la doctora con calma.

De la nada, y con un salto para cambiar de pierna, la doctora lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda a Dean, dándole en su quijada y dejándolo caer sobre la cama.  
La doctora caminó hacia la sala y regresó con sus prendas en mano. Sin prisa, comenzó a vestirse.

-Toma ésa patada como castigo...y retribución. -dijo la doctora con una mirada seria, mientras se acercaba, ya vestida a Dean. -Pero agradezco que hayas dicho la verdad, y que aceptes tu culpa. -musitó ella con una sonrisa gentil, mientras que se retiraba a la sala. -Esperaré acá para que terminen de vestirse.

La tranquilidad volvió a la habitación, mientras que Bruce se levantaba aún insultado, y Dean totalmente sorprendido.

-Oye... -habló Bruce. -Me...tiró una muela. -dijo mientras hacía más muecas, ahora con un rostro algo atemorizado. Poco después, sacó de su boca una muela rota.  
-No eres el único, jefe. -se dirigió Dean a Bruce. Haciendo muecas similares a las de Bruce, sacó una muela de su boca. -Me sacó una muela de arriba de la derecha...  
-A mí me sacó de mi izquierdo... -dijo con preocupación por la potente patada de aquella mujer.

Dejando a ellos dos hablar sobre la impresionante patada de aquella mujer, me dirigí a Jake.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? -pregunté a Jake con algo de curiosidad.  
-Ah. Yo seguí a Alfred.  
-¿Alfred? -pregunté.

De la entrada al comedor, Alfred se asomó con un libro en mano y con la otra saludando. Dando a saber de su existencia dentro de la casa, lentamente se deslizó de regreso al comedor.

-Él quería investigar igualmente, pero pensó que sería mejor idea que yo investigara y que él solo me apoyara. Ya sabes, como asistente legar.  
- _Yo soy el abogado, ¿sabes?_ -dije con sarcasmo dentro de mi mente.  
-De todas formas...encontré solo una cosa de interés. Y fue de hecho en la cocina.  
-El pollo frito no es una prueba. -dije con algo de decepción.  
-¡No hablo del pollo frito! -respondió enfadado. -¡Hablo de ésto!

Él me entregó un papel arrugado que parecía provenir de un bloc de notas.

-¿Que es ésto? -le pregunté. -"Maria Benedict. 1 Kaleido-7. Reunión: 1:47 a.m."  
-Si quieres mi opinión, diría que se trata de una tercera persona en la escena del crimen.

Él seguía comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que yo quedaba algo sorprendido por éste suceso. Alguien se había reunido con el padre de Emily a cierta hora...  
La pregunta era: ¿Quién?  
La razón era obvia, viendo el papel. Mencionaba "Kaleido-7", la droga sintética hecha en el laboratorio, en base al virus "Rayut". Había un comprador de aquél virus, y estuvo aquí. Maria Benedict... ¿Quién era ella? Pero lo que necesitaba saber era: ¿En que momento se reunieron? ¿Antes o después de que Emily muriera?  
Sin mas rodeos, regresé a la habitación y me cambié a mis ropas normales.  
Regresé a la sala junto con Bruce y con Dean, quienes se sobaban sus mejillas.

-Oh cierto. -habló la doctora Weaver. -¿Aún tiene ése sobre azul con usted, detective?

Revisando en los bolsillos del pantalón, encontró nuevamente la envoltura.

-Sigo preguntándome si ésto es algo seguro. ¿Son mentas?  
-De hecho, es la droga sintetizada en cápsulas y puestas en envoltura. Kaleido-7.

Bruce, Dean y Yo nos sorprendimos y miramos con asombro la bolsa de plástico que contenía dentro aquella droga peligrosa...

-Si piensan ingerirla, los efectos primarios son la súbita liberación de endorfinas, oxitocina, dopamina, y de testosterona. Y si aprendieron algo de biología en la primaria y en la secundaria...  
-Si sabemos. -dijo Dean, algo asqueado por la droga.  
-Oh bien. Hace que la ida a un motel sea más barata. -dijo, mientras que sacaba de su bata nuevamente una rana, pero ahora la acariciaba. -Aunque claro, los efectos secundarios van de que pierdes el control de tu cuerpo y terminas sintiendo todas esas órdenes de tu cerebro al mismo tiempo, que terminan en el suelo, sudando y con un ataque, similar al epiléptico. Su sistema digestivo y esfínteres pierden el control, por lo cuál la situación podría tornarse...un poco asqueante. Ah... -preparó otras palabras hacia nosotros mientras guardaba la rana dentro de su bolsillo. -Hay un siete por ciento de probabilidades de que sufran de gangrena en uno de sus órganos internos...y a partir de ahí, una muerte dolorosa.

Terminó la explicación de aquél virus con una sonrisa radiante, mientras que los tres mirábamos aquellas cápsulas.  
Afrodisíacos extremos, con una probabilidad de resultar en gangrena... ¿Por qué motivo desarrollarían tal droga?

-¿Dónde fue hallado ésto? -preguntó Bruce.  
-Oh, claro. El testigo del caso fue quien encontró ésto dentro de un abrigo tirado unos metros, cerca de los bosques.  
-A-alto. -desperté por un momento. -¿Quién es el testigo?  
-Pues...fue quien hizo la llamada. Martha Umbreit...mi superior.

¿Dónde había oído aquél nombre? Tan pronto ella dijo ése nombre, Alfred miró por primera vez algo de pánico hacia la doctora Weaver.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No le mencionamos nada a Ian sobre el laboratorio! -habló Dean.  
-¿El laboratorio? -pregunté yo.  
-Bueno...el asunto es que ahí fue donde todo ocurrió. -dijo Bruce, mientras me mostraba dos fotografías.

-Ahí fue donde se halló a la chica...Jessica Mercer.

En la fotografía, estaba ella en posición fetal, con el arma cerca de ella, mas no en su mano. Justo como lo indicaba las cintas en el suelo...  
Un revólver de cañón corto, calibre 22.

-Se hallaron cinco heridas en la víctima. Pero el arma esta completamente vacía...y se hallaron restos de pólvora en toda el barril, por lo cuál indica que las seis balas se dispararon.

Me quedé pensando en éso que acababa de decir Bruce...

-E-espera un minuto...te acabas de contradecir. -le indiqué a Bruce. -Emily recibió un solo disparo...  
-Y la otra víctima recibió cinco. -añadió él.  
-¿La...otra víctima?  
-Bueno, es que...la otra foto...

Al verla, quedé extrañado por la escena mostrada. Tirado con la silla, se hallaba otro cadáver. Con cinco heridas en el pecho, el científico Lucas Mercer, el padre de Emily y de Jessica, estaba en el suelo. A lado suyo, estaba una pistola corta semi-automática de 9 milímetros. De mango café y cuerpo plateado.

-Solo...solo hay registro de que una bala fue disparada de ésta misma.

Aunque la voz de Bruce era clara en mis oídos, mi atención se iba centrando en la fotografía cada vez más y más...  
Un virus afrodisíaco, una segunda víctima, y un testigo...

-No pensé que tendría que verle la cara de nuevo. -fue lo único que musitó Alfred y que logré escuchar muy apenas.


	33. Un cielo brillante

**33» Un cielo brillante**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
9:50 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala de Acusados No. 2

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre había fallecido?! -pregunté con enojo a Jess.

Ella solo se encogía de la culpa, mientras que Bruce, Jake, Dean y Alfred, me veían algo consternados.

-¡Anda! ¡DÍ ALGO! -grité.  
-¡POR QUE QUERÍA MATARLO! -dijo ella con lágrimas. -¡Lo quería muerto...!

Aquellas palabras sonaron fuerte en la sala, haciendo que los alguaciles miraran hacia nosotros con enfado y descaro.

-...él solo se dedicaba a sus asuntos y a "curar" a Emily...pero cuando me enteré que él solo la usaba para la producción de aquella droga... ¡Yo...!

Aún llorando, podía ver a ésos oficiales mirarnos con asco. Dean había girado con rabia y estaba dispuesto a darles un buen golpe, pero fue detenido por Bruce, el cuál solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Y aún así...no lo mataste. -dijo Alfred.  
-No...él...yo... -tomó un poco de aire para poder calmarse, y tratar de relatar nuevamente su historia. -Yo...entré al laboratorio a buscarlo. Ya había entrado antes, así que...solo debía tener cuidado ahí dentro de no tirar algo. Solo dí un vistazo por una de las entradas, pero no lo vi presente. Fue entonces...

Ahí, ella posó su cabeza en su mano derecha, mientras que cerraba los ojos, tratando de recordar.

-...es todo lo que recuerdo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Entrando a la sala, entró trotando una figura conocida para todos: Mia Fey.

-¡M-Mia! -hablé sorprendido.  
-Llegué a tiempo. -dijo ella, mientras recuperaba su respiración.  
-Pe-pero... ¿por qué la prisa?  
-Ya lo averiguó. -dijo Bruce con enojo.  
-¿Averiguar qué? -traté de comprender la situación.  
-Quien es el detective a cargo del caso, además del fiscal que precederá.

Mi única reacción fue la de sorprenderme. Quedé impactado por la noticia, y éso me ponía nervioso.

-P-pues...adelante. Dime quién-

Pero lo único que vi fue que Mia puso una hoja en la mesa, junto con una pluma, enfrente de Jess.

-Firma la petición. -dijo Mia.  
-¿Q-que es ésto...? -preguntó Jess.  
-Es una petición en la cuál revocas a Ian como tu abogado, y cedes ése derecho a mí.

Una vez más, me sorprendí. Y más que éso, me impacté por la situación.

-¿Que...que rayos? ¡¿Que es ésto?! -pregunté enfadado a Mia.  
-Son ellos. -dijo Mia a Bruce, haciendo que él apretara los puños y bajara su mirada, mostrando enfado.  
-Así que escucharon todo...  
-Éso me parece...

Una vez más, Bruce giró hacia mí, enfadado.

-Que firme. -me dijo. -Lo último que quieres es estar en éste juicio.  
-¡¿De qué demonios me hablan?! ¡Es la primera vez que vuelvo a los juzgados! ¡¿Y quieren que huya?! ¡¿Que le dé la espalda a mi cliente?! ¡¿A Jess?!  
-Ian. -habló ahora Mia. -Lo último que quieres es estar en ése juicio. No queremos es que sufras...  
-¿Sufrir? Pero...  
-¡Acusada! ¡Abogado! ¡Se les solicita en la sala de juicios, ahora mismo!

Ya era la hora. Tendríamos que movernos. Tanto Bruce como Mia se hallaban tensos, mientras que tanto Dean como Jake no entendían la situación.

-Alfred...te encargo a mi hermano. -dijo Bruce con total determinación.  
-Entendido. -dijo él, mientras sacaba unos lentes que cuyos vidrios estaban atornillados a las tres varillas metálicas oscuras. -Entonces...vayamos.

Pasando por ciertas puertas, logramos llegar a la sala de juicios número tres. La tribuna estaba con personas que jamás había visto, a excepción de Bruce, Mia, Dean y Jake.  
El juez había llegado a su posición, en lo alto y a mi derecha. A mi lado, tenía a Alfred, quien estaba listo y con una mirada feroz, esperando a la fiscalía.

-Por lo visto, solo falta que llegue la fiscalía. -habló el juez, mientras que yo me perdía en los pensamientos de mi investigación de ayer.

Recuerdo que Bruce había recibido una llamada a su teléfono, y tuvo una gran discusión con lo que parecía ser su jefe. Enfadado, colgó y nos subimos todos a la camioneta, para poder regresar a casa y prepararnos. Recuerdo que ésa misma noche, encontré a Alfred en su pijama, sentado en un sillón. Mirando hacia la nada, y con la libreta de siempre tirada en el suelo, lejos de él.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunté preocupado, mientras levantaba aquella libreta.  
-No lo merezco... -dijo él, mientras que lo veía con una expresión que poco a poco, se tornaba triste.  
-¿M-merecer qué? -pregunté.

Él rompió en llanto. Estaba demasiado dolido, y lo único que hacía era lamentarse e insultarse.

-Alfred...yo-  
-L-lo lamento, Ian. Perdona a éste...idiota. -dijo a si mismo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, a la vez que soltaba una sonrisa triste.

Me quedé mirándole por unos segundos, mientras trataba de deducir que ocurría. Pero no me llegó ninguna idea.  
A lo único que me limité fue a darle un simple abrazo, mientras que él respondía igualmente, y comenzaba a sollozar en silencio. Me abrazó demasiado fuerte en un par de ocasiones, pero algo deduje de aquél momento. No solo se hallaba herido y triste. Por la manera en que respiraba y se quejaba, solo podía pensar en una palabra: Miedo.

Un par de puertas se abrieron de golpe, lo cuál me hizo despabilar. Siendo más rápido de lo que esperaba, el fiscal llegó. O mejor dicho, la fiscal.

Era justo como habían dicho ellos...no quería estar en ése juicio. Zapatos bajos oscuros, un atuendo formal militar de color café con detalles dorados, con tres medallas de listones verde, rojo y azul, colgaban del lado derecho de su pecho, y una bufanda roja en su cuello. Su cabellera era lacia y color café claro, y sus ojos de un color turquesa oscuro. Sabía quien era, y de dónde nos conocíamos.  
Ella llegó a su lugar, y con su mano derecha en la espalda y ojos cerrados, comenzó a hablar.

-Disculpe el retraso. -habló con su voz clara.  
-¡O-oh vaya! ¡Es un honor tener al Fiscal del Distrito en ésta corte! -habló el calvo juez de siempre, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos.  
-Aquí yo no ostento éste título. Aquí adentro, somos lo que somos: y yo soy una fiscal. Nada más, nada menos.

El público cayó en silencio. No era por dudas con su discurso, sino la tajante verdad.

-Y aquí mismo, siendo lo que es, demostraré que la culpable...no es más que una asesina.

Finalmente, ella abrió sus ojos con decisión y me miró con aquél repudio que me tenía en el caso SL-9.

-Y te atreviste a volver a los tribunales...Ian Goodman.  
-Lana Skye. -dije tranquilo. -No esperaba enfrentarla aquí en juicio.  
-Déjate de farsas y cede tu lugar a un verdadero abogado. No a un vendido como tú.

El juez dio un fuerte martillazo, el cuál hizo que todo mundo despertáramos del trance en el que estábamos. Además de apaciguar el enojo de Lana hacia mí.

-Ehem...procedamos con el caso. Fiscal, su declaración inicial.  
-Por supuesto. -habló ella, mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más. -El día de ayer, veintidós de Enero, después de la media noche, se suscitó un evento terrible en una cabaña, localizada en las afuera de Los Angeles.

Giró solamente noventa grados para dirigir su atención hacia la pantalla del público.

-Alrededor de la una de la madrugada con cincuenta minutos, la víctima: Emily Mercer, de doce años de edad, fue asesinada con un tiro al pecho.

Inmediatamente, apareció una fotografía de la niña en las pantallas de todos. ¿Cómo habría ocurrido todo...?

-Pero éso no fue todo. Lucas Mercer: científico, y padre de aquella niña, también murió asesinado en su laboratorio. En ésta ocasión...por cinco tiros al pecho.  
-¡Pero que atrocidad! -dijo el juez. -¿Que hay de la madre?  
-Ella...murió desde que dio a luz a su segunda hija, Emily.  
-Si. Su primera hija es Jessica Mercer...y es la acusada en éste caso.

La sala comenzó con sus susurros habituales, mientras que el juez pedía orden en la sala.  
Éste juicio iba a ser uno muy incómodo...para todos nosotros.

-Pero creo que quien debería de dar los detalles sobre las investigaciones debería ser el detective a cargo del caso.  
- _¿El detective a cargo no era mi hermano? ¿Es que alguien pasó su caso a alguien más?_ -me pregunté.  
-Entonces, que venga su primer testigo.

De pie, y caminando hacia el estrado, veía a una figura conocida también de aquél caso. Cabello blanco, ojos verdes y piel morena; vistiendo un traje naranja cuyos botones eran insignias de la policía, guantes negros, una corbata roja en forma de cruz, la cuál tenía en su centro una insignia de policía más grande, y unas gafas de sol color magenta.  
Fue en ése instante, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, debido a la tensión y al miedo que me provocaban aquellas dos personas: La Fiscal del Distrito, Lana Skye; y el mismísimo Jefe de Policía del distrito de Los Angeles: Damon Gant.

-¡Buenas! ¿A alguien le apetece nadar? -habló él con una sonrisa radiante.


	34. Un viejo rencor

**34»Un viejo rencor**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
10:12 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

-Testigo. Su nombre y profesión, por favor. -dijo Lana con formalidad.  
-¡Claro, claro Lanie~! Aunque no creo que haya alguien en ésta sala que no me conozca, ¿o si? -dijo él, mientras que jugaba con su fleco en forma de trueno. Lo que me enfermó fue el hecho de decir éso, mientras miró hacia mi dirección.  
-Por favor. Nombre y profesión. -repitió la fiscal.  
-Damon Gant. Jefe de Policía del distrito de Los Ángeles. -dijo Damon supuestamente con una mirada seria.  
-Sabemos que ya había un detective a cargo del caso, pero por razones muy fuertes, ésto ha parado en manos del mismo jefe. Por favor, relate para nosotros cómo se dieron los hechos.  
-¡Con gusto! -respondió él de manera sonriente. -Pero antes necesito que me respondan una pregunta. Una muy importante, se los aseguro.  
-Y que pregunta será ésa? -entró en curiosidad el juez.  
-Bueno Seño...es algo sencillo. Solamente quiero saber la razón de que ése niño esté aquí.  
-¿Qu-que niño? ¿Hay un niño aquí? -buscó el juez entre la tribuna.  
-¡Claro¡ ¿No lo ve? -dijo Gant, mientras apuntaba. En éste caso, hacia mi mesa. -¡Ahí, en la mesa de la defensa!  
-¿Q-que? -reaccioné.  
-Éste lugar es para que los adultos resuelvan los conflictos con la justicia, no un salón de juegos. -terminó Gant sonriente.  
-Acaba de decirte "mocoso". -habló Alfred, preocupado por mí.  
-Si es por cuestión de edades, pues también tengo que decir... -le respondí a Alfred.

El juez dio un martillazo, al cuál hizo que la atención fuera dirigida a él.

-En cualquier caso...lo han llamado para dar su testimonio sobre lo sucedido en la escena del crimen. Así que limítese a hablar sobre ésto mismo y no hacer observaciones sobre la edad de los demás.  
-Creo que el juez te llamó "mocoso". -dijo Alfred, algo preocupado de nuevo por mi reacción.  
-Ahora no me importa. -le dije. -¡Además, ya cumplí veinticuatro años el pasado mes de diciembre!  
-¡Por favor, de su testimonio sobre los hechos ocurridos!

La sala cayó en silencio, mientras comenzaba Gant a dar su testimonio sobre los hechos...

-El día de ayer, recibimos una llamada anónima en el cuál se mencionaba a alguien a punto de matar a una niña. A toda prisa, un detective y varios oficiales salieron a la escena del crimen: un laboratorio. Tan pronto llegaron, notaron algo detestable: la niña ya había sido asesinada. La víctima recibió cinco disparos en el pecho. Y ella terminó en el suelo fuera de la cabaña, en un campo de flores.  
-Entendido. -dijo la fiscal. -¿Cuál fue el arma usada en éste caso?  
-Ése es el dato interesante. Pero no nos detengamos ahí. Vayamos al grano, ¿Quieren? -terminó con una carcajada y un par de aplausos.

Presentando un par de bolsas, en las pantallas aparecieron las evidencias a mostrar.

-Primero, se encontraron dos armas. Una pistola de nueve milímetros, y un revólver de calibre veintidós. Se hallaron restos de pólvora en ambas pistolas, pero lo que hay que señalar es que se detectó restos de pólvora en todo el tambor. Cada uno de los seis cilindros tenía restos, los cuales indican que sus seis balas fueron disparadas.

Tan pronto acabó con ésto, habló de la segunda evidencia, la cuál se mostró una fotografía y documentos.

-Segundo: se halló en el laboratorio una computadora con registros sobre compra y venta de ciertos "artículos".

Acabando ésta declaración, mostraron otra imagen: ésta siendo la de los contenedores cilíndricos que poseían el Rayut y el Kaleido-7.

-Tercero: se hallaron ahí mismo muestras de algo peligroso que, no pudimos tomar...así que, lamentablemente, no sabemos que era. Pero podemos suponer, son los "artículos" que él compraba y vendía.

Después de dar su reporte, él mostró dos sobres más.

-Aquí tengo los reportes forense de ambas víctimas. Y deseo que les echen un vistazo. -dijo mientras daba copias de los documentos al juez y a mí. El juez solamente asintió en mi dirección, dándome a entender que me permitía empezar con mi interrogatorio.  
-Señor Gant. Usted acaba de dar una enorme contradicción. -dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¿Y de qué se trata, Goody? -dijo él, mientras seguía jugando con aquél mechón quebradizo.  
-Bueno, el informe forense indica claramente que la victima, Emily Mercer, recibió un solo disparo en el pecho. Así que dígame...señor Gant... ¡¿Cómo pudo cometer tan fatal y OBVIO error?!  
-¡PROTESTO! -gritó con fuerza Lana, mientras que con la mano derecha soltaba su fuerza a palma abierta sobre la mesa. -Abogado.  
-¿S-sí?  
-Creo que es usted el que cometió el OBVIO error. -dijo ella con seriedad, mientras que se giraba en dirección al juez, pero le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. -El jefe de policía dijo claramente: "La víctima recibió cinco disparos en el pecho. Y ella terminó en el suelo fuera de la cabaña, en un campo de flores.". ¿Mencionó los nombres?  
-L-los nombres.

Claramente, había caído en la trampa de novatos que todo fiscal hacía. De verdad, me sentí tan estúpido...

-Obviamente, el jefe de policía hacía referencia a las dos víctimas. La primera, dirigida a Lucas Mercer. La segunda, para Emily Mercer.  
-Jessica Mercer... -susurró el juez. -¿E-entonces, la hija mató a su padre y a su hermana menor?  
-Así es, Su Señoría. -dijo Lana, dirigiéndose a él. -Además, hay una prueba importante en nuestro poder.  
-¿Prueba? -pregunté en voz baja, mientras que ella presentaba la evidencia.

Se trataba de una hoja arrugada. Probablemente, haya estado en el basurero de la cocina...¿no lo había examinado Jake?

-Ésta prueba es una carta. Mandada por la acusada, Jessica Mercer.

La carta era presentada en las pantallas, mientras que Lana leía su contenido.

 _"Padre. Se que hemos tenido diferencias, y que no podremos resolverlas. Pero debido a ésto y a que siempre que hablamos terminamos en discusión, tendré que tomar acciones fuertes. Me llevaré a mi hermana. Ya no sufrirá más bajo tus supuestos cuidados, y no me lo impedirás. Jess."_.

Una nueva evidencia, y todo empezaba a colapsar. Haciendo que la balanza estuviese a favor de Lana.

-Supongo que tendré que llamar a un testigo. -dijo Lana, mientras que de miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, nuevamente.  
-E-espera... ¿No hablarás de...? -le mencioné.  
-Ésta persona vive en las cercanías del lugar, y se trata de un simple lugareño que se encarga de éste terreno. Pero, a pesar de llamarle simple, es alguien de gran importancia para nuestro caso.  
-Entendido. -dijo el juez, dando un ligero martillazo, haciendo que Damon Gant dejara el estrado con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí. -¡Que venga el siguiente testigo!

No fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó a un joven de veintiocho años el llegar y estar de pie en el estrado. Se trataba de un joven poco más alto que yo, de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros, cuerpo formado y sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja. Usaba un overol de mezclilla azul, con una camisa a cuadros color verde y negro, con un sombrero vaquero de color café.  
Nunca lo había visto, y sin dudas, era alguien a quien no esperaba. Pensé que aquella mujer, Martha Umbreit, sería llamada a testificar...

-Nombre y profesión, testigo. -habló Lana de manera autoritaria.  
-Ah, pues...ésto... ¿no hice nada malo, verdad? -dijo él, mientras sonreía algo avergonzado.  
-Nombre. Y profesión. Testigo. -repitió ella, con pausas marcadas para indicar la fuerza de su actitud.  
-Clayton Griftons. C-cuido los terrenos aledaños. -dijo él, ahora con un rostro completamente asustado.  
-Tan fuerte, y le teme a ella. -dije hacia Alfred, el cuál seguía sin responderme, y solo miraba con seriedad y severidad a Lana.  
-¿Podría dar su testimonio sobre los hechos acontecidos en aquél terreno?  
-Oh. OH. -dijo el joven, sonriendo de nuevo. -Será todo un gusto ayudarle, señorita. -dijo sonriente, mientras que se quitaba el sombrero y se lo llevaba al pecho, mientras hacía una reverencia, mostrando su cabellera oscura.  
- _Un testigo de un terreno aledaño..._ -pensé. - _No me queda más opción que escucharlo. Y si es necesario, hacer trizas su testimonio._

Lo preocupante en ése instante, fue que Gant había dejado de sonreír por un instante, para mirar fijamente al chico de granja, el cuál se preparaba para dar su discurso.  
Lo que sea que halla planeado...no me quedaría más opción que ir en la única dirección disponible: adelante.

-Aquella noche, había salido para nadar en el río, y bañarme. Estaba muy oscuro, así que llevé mi linterna y ropa limpia. Tan pronto terminé de darme aquél baño, decidí descansar, por lo que me quedé dormido. De pronto, cinco disparos me despertaron. Como todo un diablo, tomé mi linterna y mis ropas, y salí huyendo de ahí.  
-¡UN MOMENTO!- declaré, mientras miraba con duda y confusión a aquél joven de granja. -Fuiste a nadar a un río...  
-Claro~ -dijo él, con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su sombrero.

A continuación se presentó un mapa de los terrenos cercanos: en éste caso, siendo un total de tres: El terreno donde se hallaba el prado y la cabaña de Lucas Mercer, el terreno donde Clayton vivía, y un terreno amplio al norte.


	35. Una corriente, una dirección

**35»Una corriente, una dirección**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
10:43 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

-E-este es el mapa... -dije con duda. -¿Qué hay de los...?  
-¿...los otros terrenos? -completó Lana mi frase. -No son necesarios de mostrar, ya que no están relacionados al caso. Además, preguntamos a sus respectivos dueños sobre los sucesos, y ninguno pudo dar respuesta. No oyeron nada.  
- _PODRÍAN MENTIR ¿SABES?_ -grité en mi cabeza, mientras veía con decepción a Lana.  
-En todo caso... -prosiguió ella. -El terreno al norte, el cual cubre tanto el terreno de Mercer, del lado izquierdo y el terreno del testigo, del lado izquierdo, se trata del río ya mencionado.  
-Así que ése es el río... -grabe en mi mente, mientras tomaba nota.  
-El río es usado por los demás dueños de los otros lugares para poder abastecerse de agua limpia. -dijo el testigo. -Además de que es la fuente del parque acuático.  
-¿P-parque acuático? -despabilé por un momento.  
-A cinco kilómetros río abajo, hay un parque acuático que es usado como atracción turística. Por el momento no está siendo usado, pero de todas formas, el río debe permanecer limpio. -dijo Lana, mientras se giraba hacia el juez y me miraba de nuevo.  
- _Deja de verme así_. -recé en mi mente. -Mencionó que estaba oscuro, por lo que usó una linterna y llevabas ropa limpia...  
-Ah. Claro. -dijo el joven, sonriente y apenado.  
-Y... ¿por qué motivo ir a bañarse a un río, en medio de la noche? ¿No es más sencillo de día? ¿O no tienes una ducha? -pregunté dudoso, sabiendo que recibiría una respuesta estúpida, pero honesta.  
-¡Oye, niño citadino! -dijo él ahora enfadado, mientras agarraba su sombrero con ambas manos y lo retorcía tal cual trapo. -¡¿No sabes cómo son las pueblerinas?! ¡Por ellas, uno no se puede ni dar un baño tranquilo! -gritó enfadado. -¡Casi me comprometía sin saber!  
- _¡¿N-niño?!_ –grité en mi cabeza, mientras trataba de reponer la compostura.  
-E...entiendo. -hablé confuso y algo apenado. – _Eso no responde a la pregunta de si tienes ducha o no…  
_ -¡Me han robado de todo, te digo! ¡De todo! ¡Fotografías, comida...! ¡Ah, y la ropa: camisas, sombreros, hasta un calcetín! ¡Y no me hagas empezar por...!  
-¡ENTENDIMOS! ¡Y LAMENTAMOS SU DOLOR Y SUS PÉRDIDAS! -dije fuerte, aclarando que quería que dejara de testificar sobre éso. -Ahora, moviéndonos en aquello de que se quedó dormido...  
-De hecho, fue más de lo que esperé. -dijo el joven, mientras de nuevo, se avergonzaba un poco.  
-¿Qué quiere decir, testigo? -habló Lana.  
-Ah. Pues...el asunto es que yo cultivo mis propios alimentos. Y algunas veces, preparo mis propios "jugos de frutas". -mencionó él, ahora con un tono malicioso.  
-A lo que se refiere es que él procesa sus propias bebidas alcohólicas. Clandestinas, por supuesto. -dijo Lana, dando la espalda al testigo con sus ojos cerrados.  
-¡Oiga! ¡Que no lo son! -respondió el joven. -Yo tengo mi propia máquina para procesar, fermentar y producir la cebada que cultivo. Prefiero llamarlo "cerveza artesanal".  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que tenemos a un productor honesto. -habló el juez con júbilo.  
- _No comience usted, por favor._ -dije en mi mente, mientras que Alfred me veía.

La cerveza artesanal de Clayton fue añadida al acta de juicio. Aún tenía mis dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido...

-Entonces, bebió de su propia cerveza, y cayó dormido. -hablé repentinamente.  
-Pues...diría que fue más bien un viaje como ninguno. -respondió, confuso y cruzado de brazos.  
-¿Perdone?  
-Verá...es que normalmente media botella de ésto me trae tranquilo. ¿Una entera? ¡Me deja dormido por unas horas! Pero ésta pareció haberme caído muy mal. Era una bebida nueva, con un método de fermentación ligeramente distinto. Fue tan malo que terminé muy horrible...digo, hasta tuve que bañarme una segunda vez. En verdad… -terminó su relato, avergonzado.  
- _Tengo que cuidarme de lo que él puede testificar._ -pensé mientras retiraba mi cara torcida, llena de decepción. -Dijo que después de despertar por cinco disparos, tomó todas sus cosas rápidamente y salió disparado hacia su casa.  
-¡E-exacto! Digo, correr como uno vino al mundo, por en medio del bosque... ¡¿Quién querría eso?! -dijo enfadado, torciendo su sombrero. -¡Pero era éso o ser una víctima de tal tiroteo! ¡Además! ¡¿Quién dispara un arma de fuego tantas veces?! ¡Y al aire libre!  
- _Alto..._ -dije en mi cabeza. -Disculpe...pero ¿podría añadir éso a su testimonio?  
-Eh...pues...yo diría que sí. -dijo el joven de pueblo. -Aunque... ¿cómo se hace éso? -reaccionó ahora avergonzado.  
-S-solo repita lo que acaba de decir. -hable de nuevo, mientras estaba aguantando la tentación de fingir un colapso para poder abandonar la sala.  
-Ni creas que colapsando te zafarás. -dijo Alfred.  
-¡Y-yo no dije nada! -hablé sorprendido y atemorizado por la habilidad de Alfred de leer mentes.  
-Pues no leo mentes. Solo sé que eres predecible. -él habló con la misma actitud tranquila.  
- _...das miedo._ -me limité a pensar.  
-Pues...como decía... -empezó a hablar Clayton. -¿Quién dispararía tantas veces así al aire libre? Fueron como cinco…  
-Yo creo que nadie. -habló Lana, quien miraba al juez.  
-¡PROTESTO! -grité por primera vez en años, desde dentro de mis entrañas.  
-¿Sucede algo, señor Goodman? -preguntó el juez.  
-Testigo...necesito preguntarle algo importante, relacionado a lo que acaba de decir.  
-¿Que significa ésto? -mencionó Lana, mientras que miraba de manera feroz a Ian, con su mano derecha sobre la mesa y la izquierda en su espalda.  
-Acaba de decir que escuchó cinco disparos. Pero una de las víctimas, Emily Mercer, tiene una herida en su pecho. ¿Puede explicar la desaparición de los otros cuatro disparos?  
-¡PROTESTO! -gritó Lana fuertemente, en la misma posición que estaba antes.  
-Si bien recuerdas, los otros disparos aterrizaron en el cadáver de Lucas Mercer. Por lo tanto, es posible que las cosas hayan pasado de ésta forma. -dijo ella, girando hacia el juez y levantando su brazo derecho para apuntar en mi dirección, disciplinada y firme. Sus ojos, una vez más, se fijaban en mí.  
- _Es... ¿eso posible?_ -pensé.

Clayton aclaró su garganta fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de la corte. Él se encontraba algo avergonzado, como lo solía estar.

-Por cierto… ¿alguno de ustedes sabe la procedencia del río?  
-Su… ¿procedencia? –preguntó Lana, algo interesada.  
-¡Si! Verá…el río viene de una montaña no muy lejos de aquí. Además, de que en ésa montaña había una mina de oro abandonada.  
-Oh. Entonces si hay restos de oro, terminarían río abajo. –aclaré, mientras que imaginaba esto.  
-Hmm…no exactamente. –corrigió el joven. –Hace unos años, una compañía puso una red de seguridad más arriba, para evitar el filtrado de oro, y así poder recabarlo, sin que se les escapara. ¡Pero para mí, la suerte aún sonríe! ¡Pues mire!

Sonriente, mostró algo que sacó de su bolsillo: tres trozos dorados relucientes. Eran del tamaño de un diente, y estaban deformes, excepto por una zona que se hallaban inusualmente lisas.

-Entonces…lo que halló fue su propia _mina de oro_. –recalcó el juez.  
-¡Y vaya que sí! -habló animando el testigo, quitándose y lanzando al aire el sombrero.

Con ésta declaración, la tribuna empezó a hablar y susurrar, mientras que el juez trataba de callarlos, mientras daba martillazo tras martillazo.  
Algo no andaba bien…y lo presentía. Su declaración había dado algo que no encajaba…  
Sin dudar, revisé la evidencia una vez más solo para asegurarme…y tan pronto lo supe, sabía que hacer…

-No. –dijo Alfred, mientras que me agarraba de la muñeca derecha y la detenía, evitando que apuntara.  
-¿Qué haces? –le susurré.  
-No la uses aún…espera.

Viendo cómo él me veía insistente y sostenía fuerte su mirada en mí, además de mi muñeca, me tranquilicé y decidí seguir observando el curso que llevaba esto.


	36. El dúo legendario

**36»El dúo legendario**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
11:08 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

La sala había oído aquella declaración, y todos estaban dando su opinión al respecto. Tardó unos segundos más de lo de siempre, pero el juez logró recuperar el control de aquella corte.

-Creo que queda claro que con ésta declaración, se puede decir que él escuchó cuando las balas aterrizaron en una de las víctimas. ¡No cabe duda al respecto de ésto! -dijo Lana, apuntándome de nuevo con firmeza y disciplina, mostrando un gran estirpe de determinación.  
-Bien…entonces…atacamos desde otro punto. -pensé, mientras examinaba sus palabras.  
-En fin...con ésto, podemos concluir éste interrogatorio, y-  
-¡PROTESTO! -alcé mi voz, apuntándole con firmeza. -¡Hay un gran problema con lo que acaba de decir!  
-¿A qué se refiere, abogado? -el juez tornó su curiosidad hacia mí.  
-Se trata de los disparos. Dice que los otros cinco disparos aterrizaron en una de las víctimas.  
-¿Hay algo que no le quedó claro, Goodman? -dijo Lana, mientras su mano derecha iba a su pecho, en señal de sorpresa. -Aquellos cinco disparos son los únicos que podrían encajar con los del señor-  
-Del señor Mercer. -interrumpí. -Eso es obvio. Pero el problema es que él no pudo haber oído _aquellos_ disparos. Es imposible.  
-Vaya...parece que la defensa tiene algo en mente. -habló ahora el juez. -Así que, ilústrenos. ¿Por qué motivo es imposible que escuchara los disparos?  
-Eso es sencillo de responder. -admití. -Tanto, que hasta la fiscalía debe saber la respuesta.

La manera de reaccionar sería algo que no olvidaría. Su mano en el pecho, con una reacción de sorpresa y pánico, para luego morder su pulgar de forma furiosa y nerviosa.

-¿F-fiscal? ¿Está bien? -preguntó el juez con nerviosismo.  
-Solo que se ha dado cuenta de a lo que quiero llegar. -dije con confianza, mientras cerraba los ojos, cruzaba mis brazos y sonreía. -Pero por lo que veo, tendré que explicar.

En las pantallas, apareció una versión del mapa, centrada en el área del crimen. Con una pluma, marqué la cabaña y sus habitaciones.

-Como pueden ver, la cabaña posee una cocina-comedor, una sala, una recámara y un baño. ¿Y la zona que no marqué? Se trata de un laboratorio, usado por el mismo Lucas Mercer. Pero como dato adicional...

En la parte del laboratorio, dibujé un círculo con una "V" y otro con una "A", representando donde se hallaba la víctima, Lucas Mercer; y la acusada, Jessica Mercer.

-Justo aquí, en el escritorio, murió la víctima...  
-¡Ah, ya veo! -dijo el juez con alegría. -¡"V" para "víctima" y "A" para "Asesina"!  
- _¡A-CU-SA-DA!_ -grité hacia adentro, mientras torcía mi rostro y casi lo deformaba por tanto coraje reprimido. -De todas formas...hay algo que se debe mencionar de la naturaleza de éste laboratorio...pero antes de mencionarlo, quiero hacerle una pregunta al testigo.  
-¿Eh? ¿A-a mí? -habló Clayton asustado.  
-Sí. Y es una pregunta sencilla. Así que sólo dígame... ¿Qué tan lejanos escuchó aquellos disparos?

La sala calló en silencio, mientras que él se quedaba perplejo y asustado por aquella pregunta. Lana, por el contrario, se tranquilizaba por un momento.

-Ésos disparos se oyeron muy fuertes. Por lo que diría que se oyeron no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Aquella era la declaración que necesitaba. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y pasé al frente.

-Su Señoría. Ahora, explicando la naturaleza del laboratorio... -dije, mientras la imagen del croquis del laboratorio aparecía. -Habían placas metálicas cubriendo las paredes del lugar, lo cual crea una cancelación de sonido. Por lo que creo, que sería imposible para éste testigo haber oído aquellos cinco disparos. El problema yace aquí. -dije, mientras señalaba el área de la víctima, en el mapa. -Si de verdad podría haber oído ésos disparos... ¡Significaría que la víctima murió afuera, no adentro!

La sala estaba en silencio, dudosa de mi explicación, a lo que el juez formuló la pregunta.

-Pero... ¿Y no podrían haber movido el cuerpo? -preguntó el juez de manera severa hacia mí.  
-No. Ya que no hubo marcas de sangre en la cabaña, o en el laboratorio. Aquella víctima murió ahí. -dijo Lana, mientras miraba al juez, y me veía por el rabillo de su ojo.  
-Entonces… ¿Cómo pudo oír él ésos cinco tiros? –pregunté, haciendo que todos mirasen al joven campirano.  
-…tendría sentido...pero… -dijo Alfred a sí mismo, mientras frotaba su barba con su mano derecha, viendo primero a Lana y luego al sonriente Gant.  
-Entonces: éste hombre estuvo mintien-  
-¡UN MOMENTO! -gritó una voz fuerte y masculina. En ésta ocasión, Damon Gant estaba en el estrado, a lado de Clayton.  
-¡J-jefe! -apenas tartamudeó un poco Lana, con sorpresa.  
-Disculpe seño, pero éste interrogatorio terminó.  
-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ MOTIVO?! -exclamé con un tono más agudo, expresando como aborrecía aquélla acción de Gant.  
-¡Niño! -habló fuerte y alegre. -¡Niiiiiñoooo! -repitió, ahora más fuerte y prolongado. -Primero aprende a cambiarte de pañales y luego estudia abogacía. ¡Jajajajaja! -terminó riendo, mientras aplaudía de forma exagerada.  
-Te acaba de decir bebé. -dijo Alfred, viéndome con una sonrisa gentil. -Éso, o que definitivamente debes empezar a usar pañales de adulto. ¿Algún problema de incontinencia que quieras compartir?  
-¿D-disculpa? -pregunté a Alfred algo incómodo con el comentario hecho por Gant, a lo cual giré mi atención hacia él. -¿Le importaría ilustrar?  
-Bueno... -habló, jugando con su fleco. -Es solo que éste testimonio es inválido. Y la fiscalía no se dio cuenta de éste enorme error.  
-Es...verdad. -dijo ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía una leve reverencia, inclinando su cabeza un poco. -Y lamento no haber visto ésto.  
-¿Ver qué? -pregunté alarmado y paciente a Gant.  
-Pues...el mismo testigo lo declaró: él había bebido, y su mezcla lo llevó a un viaje muy peligroso.

Mi memoria reprodujo lo que él había dicho. Tanto el comentario de Gant como el del testigo.

-O-oh...oh no... -dije, mientras mi rostro y actitud se derretían.  
-Así es. -habló Gant con una sonrisa burlona. -El testigo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando ocurrió el crimen. ¿Cómo poder saber si se trataba de la verdad, o una alucinación del testigo? Por lo tanto: éste testimonio no puede ser válido. Y lamento haberlo traído aquí. -terminó por decir Gant, mientras sonreía gentilmente al juez.  
-Q...que...pero... -fue lo último que pronuncié, mientras mi rostro se transformaba en desesperación pura. -¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahora lo había entendido. Sabía que quería decir Alfred. Gant nos había tendido una trampa con antelación.  
Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la actitud de Clayton, quien ahora estrujaba su sombrero.

-¡PERO ES CIERTO! ¡YA HABÍA PASADO POR ÉSO PARA CUANDO ME DESPERTARON LOS DISPAROS! ¡ES LA VERDAD! ¡NOOOOO MIEEEEEENTOOOOOOO!

Pero en sus estrujones, Clayton tiró por accidente los "trozos de oro" que había hallado. Los vi de lejos, pero no podía identificarlos. Por otro lado, sin perder tiempo, Alfred tomó los trozos con una pequeña bolsa, y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡D-disculpe, asistente de la defensa! –habló preocupado el juez. -¡¿Le roba el oro a los pobres?!  
-Oiga, tampoco CRITIQUE de ésa manera. –regañe al juez en mi cabeza.  
-En un receso, o al final de éste juicio, pienso devolvérselos. Alguien como yo no tiene la necesidad de…pirita.  
-¿"Pirita"? –dijo el juez, mientras que yo igualmente lo veía.  
-Un momento… ¿no es la pirita el "Oro de los pobres"? –pregunté, a lo que él solo me guiño el ojo, y dejó que el juicio continuara.


	37. Imágenes y Escáneres

**37»Imágenes y escáneres**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
11:17 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

El primer testigo había sido llevado fuera de la sala. No fue demasiado el tiempo que pasó para que la fiscalía se disculpara por el "grave error" que cometió. Y para enmendar sus errores, Lana llamó a un testigo mucho más importante. Tanto que se le podría considerar "testigo clave". No porque había visto el delito, pero por sus opiniones profesionales sobre el caso...

-Es obvio decir que la segunda víctima, Lucas Mercer, murió dentro del laboratorio. Además de que en la escena del crimen, se halló no solo restos de sangre, el cadáver y de las armas que se usaron. La acusada estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con un arma de fuego a la mano. La víctima poseía igualmente un arma de fuego. Además, se pudo ver que había signos de una fuerte pelea que en mi opinión, fue en defensa propia. Aunque no sabemos cómo empezó, si sabemos cómo terminó...

Ahora mismo, la doctora Weaver se hallaba en el estrado, dando su declaración sobre los hechos.

-Y vaya...terminar en éste lugar... -dijo ella, mientras que sostenía un cubo rompecabezas con su mano izquierda, y lo apretaba fuertemente.  
-Lo sentimos señorita, pero era muy urgente. -dijo el juez, de manera educada y humilde.  
-Lo puedo notar. Los abogados de aquí no saben hacer bien su trabajo. -dijo ella, mientras que me lanzaba una mirada fría.  
- _¡O-oye!_ -pensé rápidamente. -De todas formas...acaba de decir sobre los hallazgos dentro del laboratorio. Hay algo que quería mencionar sobre las armas de fuego. Dice que la acusada tenía un arma de fuego a la mano. ¿Significa que la usó?  
-Es posible...más no probable. -dijo la doctora, mientras desarmaba y armaba el rompecabezas rápidamente.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con ésto? -pregunté con cautela.  
-Solo es una hipótesis…pero la acusada tenía el revólver en sus manos, con sus huellas. Y por la posición, algo no andaría bien…

"Algo no andaría bien"…  
Revisé de nuevo toda la evidencia. Las fotografías de la escena…Jessica con el revólver en las manos me dejaba con un nudo en el estómago. Después, el reporte de autopsia de ambos: "Balas calibre .40 y 9mm"… "Se halló una bala calibre .40 en el cuerpo de Emily Mercer"… "Se hallaron tres balas calibre 9mm en el cuerpo de Lucas Mercer"… ¡Era eso!

-¡PROTESTO! –de nuevo grité, apuntándole a Lana. -¡Es imposible que alguien como ella pueda usar ÉSA arma de fuego!  
-¿Hmm? ¿Algo en mente, abogado? -preguntó el juez con seriedad.  
-El problema radica en la escena del crimen, y en el señor Mercer…ya que, como indica el reporte de autopsia: "Se hallaron tres balas calibre 9mm en el cuerpo de Lucas Mercer".  
-¡Ah! –Lana dejó escapar el leve grito de sorpresa.  
-Por lo tanto, tendríamos que cambiar la escena del crimen…

En las pantallas, apareció el mapa de dónde se hallaba la víctima y el cadáver, junto a ellos, aparecieron dos pequeñas esferas más: una con una "R", y la otra una "E".

-Es imposible cambiar a la víctima y al asesino de lugar, ya que el señor Mercer murió ahí mismo. Pero el problema aquí son las armas…que si bien, no pueden ser así…

Ante mi propia declaración, las esferas que indicaban las armas cambiaron de lugar, posicionándose la "E" junto a la "A", y la "R" junto a la "V".

-Por lo tanto, para que la escena tenga sentido, mi clienta debió de haber usado la escuadra. Y como la foto muestra…

Una vez más, apareció ahí. Jessica, recostada, inconsciente, y con el revólver en sus manos…

-¡Es imposible que esto pueda ocurrir!

Los murmullos del público eran mínimos, mientras que Lana me veía algo pensativa, al igual que lo hacía el juez.

-Interesante. La defensa ha dado una nueva—  
-Protesto. –dijo Lana, con calma y algo alerta.  
-¿Eh? ¿F-fiscal?  
-Goodman. –dijo ella.

Acto seguido, tomó algo de su cintura, y me la lanzó a mí. Logré atrapar el objeto metálico oscuro y pude identificar que era: un arma de fuego. Una escuadra de calibre de 9mm.

-¡¿P-POR QUÉ ME ARROJAS ÉSTO?! –le grité con susto de que podría haberme pegado un tiro.  
-Quiero que dispares ésa arma contra mi mesa. –dijo ella seria, y concentrada.

Al decir esto, volteé a ver a Alfred…el cuál no se encontraba. Por otro lado, Gant se veía nervioso, y hasta el juez mismo se veía así. Lana era la única que me veía con determinación. O eso pensé, hasta ver a mi hermano entre el público, que miraba confiado. Era como si él ya entendiese que ocurría.  
Después de ver a todo mundo como niño asustado, tomé el arma con ambas manos, y apunté a la mesa de la fiscalía.

-¡N-no se debe maltratar el inmueble de mi juzgado! –habló el juez con autoridad por primera vez en algo de tiempo.  
-¡Hazlo ya! –gritó Lana con enojo.

Asustado, tiré del gatillo por reacción. Siempre pensé que al tirar del gatillo de una pistola, uno sentiría una enorme fuerza empujándote hacia atrás, haciendo que pierdas el objetivo y no puedas soportar el arma. Esperaba oír la detonación fuerte y el destello del mismo…pero nada. No pasó nada. No detonación. Solo un ligero y metálico "click". Lana se llevaba la mano a la boca, mientras que mi hermano sonreía con algo de confianza. Todas las demás personas se hallaban aliviándose del momento tenso.

-¡¿Q-QUE TRATABA DE PROBAR?! –vociferó el juez.  
-Goodman. ¿Alguna vez habías disparado una de éstas armas?  
-Pues…la verdad no. No lo sé…  
-Tres pasos: uno, siempre quítale el seguro al arma. Está del lado izquierdo del mango. Dos, revisa el cartucho que está en la parte inferior del mango. Te indica cuantas balas tienes…

Al ver el arma de cerca, noté que había una pequeña palanca que estaba en posición de la palabra "LOCK". Después, noté que debajo del arma, donde iban las balas, no había cartucho ni siquiera.

-Y tres: estira la corredera, hasta que el expulsor te deje ver si hay una bala lista en la recámara. Si no es así…no habrá disparo.

Lana se acomodó la bufanda, mientras seguía viendo desconfiada a ésta demostración…

-Un abogado de quinta no pudo disparar ésta arma. ¿Qué nos hace pensar que una joven pueda saber cómo dispararla? Es un arma complicada para una niña.

Ahí fue cuando la verdad estaba cayendo sobre mí como un balde de agua. Varios aquí lo entendían, pero yo, el juez, y el público no captábamos el mensaje.

-La otra arma es aún más sencilla de usar. -dijo Lana, mientras que se acomodaba la bufanda, pasándola detrás del hombro y dándole la espalda al juez, giraba su cabeza hacia mí y me miraba con una mueca triunfante. -Solo es de poner las balas en el barril, levantar el martillo para preparar el primer tiro, y disparar.

¿Acaso acababa de dar unos datos para poder contrariarla? Según la imagen, yo podría hacerle ver su error... ¿Era otra trampa? No podría saberlo, sino hasta saberlo.

-Su Señoría, hay un problema con éstas pruebas y los hechos que las evidencias narran. -dije severamente.  
-¿Podría explicarse YA? -me pidió una explicación.  
-Pues...de manera sencilla, la fiscal lo acaba de decir. Pero vamos a probarlo con una hipótesis: Imagínese a usted. Va a matar a alguien por-  
-¡Jamás! -dijo él, asustado. -¡NO VIOLARÉ UNA LEY DE LA VIDA!  
- _...es una HIPÓTESIS._ -pensé y sacudí mi cabeza. -Es un ejemplo, para probar mi punto, Su Señoría. Imagine que va a matar a alguien...A ALGUIEN QUE DE VERDAD LO MERECE.  
-Oh...ya...entendido. -dijo él. Acto seguido, me miró intensamente.  
- _No sé si está esforzándose para entender el ejemplo, o si ya seleccionó un blanco..._  
-¡Ande! ¡Prosiga! -me apuró el juez.  
-¡Ah...sí! -asentí. -Bueno, matará a alguien. Y para ello eligió comprar un arma de fuego. Y casualmente, compró ésta. -dije, mostrando el arma de nueve milímetros. -¿Sabría usarla?  
-¡Claro! -dijo él, aún con énfasis. -Como dijo la fiscal: meter el cartucho con munición, retirarle el seguro y listo.  
-Por supuesto. -respondí sonriente. -Ahora: imaginemos que usted no escuchó lo que la fiscal dijo sobre cómo usar ésta arma. ¿Seguiría sabiendo cómo funciona?  
-Pues...no... ¡Ahh! -reaccionó a la epifanía.  
-Exacto. ¿Cómo podría alguien joven y sin experiencia el usar un arma así? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –remarqué con mi mano, señalándola a ella.  
-E...espera un segundo. -habló la doctora Weaver. -¡Significaría que la única arma que ella pudo usar fue…!  
-El revólver, exacto. Pero hay un enorme problema…

De nuevo, la foto del señor Mercer apareció, y la información sobre las balas que lo mataron: calibre 9mm.  
Primero, veía a Lana, quien se hallaba confusa por la situación. Después, una rápida mirada a Damon Gant, quien estaba apacible y mirando con ésa expresión seria de siempre hacia la corte.

-¿Y si...? -empecé a hablar. -¿Y si ésto fue trabajo del asesino? Cambiar las armas, plantar evidencia y ponerlas de forma que no supiéramos quien usó que arma, y usar las fotografías como distracción.  
-¿Asesino? ¿Habla de la acusada, de su propio cliente? -preguntó Lana de forma fiera y algo agresiva.  
-No. Pero hay alguien que todavía no ha dado su testimonio.

En las pantallas, mostré la prueba que me había entregado Jake. La nota arrugada.

-Ésta nota fue hallada en la cabaña. Y si ponen atención, podremos leer su contenido.

Por primera vez, me tocaba ver a Lana morderse el pulgar de manera intensa, mientras que sus ojos se centraban en la nota.

-"Maria Benedict. 1 Kaleido-7. Reunión: 1:47 a.m.". Ahora: si la comparamos con el reporte forense de las víctimas, podemos ver que es momentos antes de la supuesta hora reportada de las víctimas, las cuales murieron ambas a las dos de la madrugada.  
-Aunque nos es imposible de indicar aquellas horas. La del doctor Mercer está ya aclarada: fue a la una con cincuenta y cinco minutos de la madrugada, pero la de la niña es difícil...debido a-  
-Sí. A nosotros. ¿Verdad? -empezó la doctora Weaver a apretar la rana por mero enojo. -¡Entrar al laboratorio así, por la fuerza! ¡Pudieron haber causado una pandemia!  
-Doctora. -respondió Lana de forma seria, a manera de regaño. -Nosotros nos dedicamos a hallar la verdad. Ustedes se dedican a las investigaciones de patógenos y virus. Dediquémonos a lo nuestro. ¿Va?

La doctora, algo preocupada, guardó la rana de nuevo en su bata, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con el cubo rompecabezas.

-S-si. Entendido...

Inmediatamente, Alfred había vuelto a mi lado sin que yo lo supiera. Él se veía ahora algo alegre y confiado, más todavía algo ansioso. Como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir…

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunté.  
-Haciendo mí trabajo. –él respondió.


	38. Contra-jugadas

**38»Contra-jugadas**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
11:39 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

Estaba impactado por aquél hecho. Tanto que no lo había pensado. Una vez más, había caído en la trampa de la fiscalía.

-Ahora, con ésta teoría en mano, ¡La única arma que podría haber usado el señor Mercer fue la escuadra nueve milímetros!

¿Acaso ésa era la verdad? Pensé en varias cosas que podrían pasarme por alto...  
Imaginemos el caso de las fotografías: ¿Que pasaría si las fotos son reales, pero las huellas son lo sospechoso?  
Tenía que pensar en algo. No en "Probar que ella no podía usar ésa arma", pero "Probar que él tenía que usar AQUELLA arma".

-...por huellas. -dije, mientras sonreía. -¡PROTESTO!  
-¿Acaso...andas delirante, Goodman? -preguntó Lana, con ares triunfantes. -No armes otro escándalo como el del caso SL-9...  
-No. -dije frío, mientras que Alfred me veía con preocupación por lo que mencionó Lana. - Ya pasé por éso, y lo dejé atrás. Como usted y sus investigaciones dejaron una prueba atrás.  
-¿Q-que? -balbuceó, mordiendo su pulgar.  
-En la escena, se halló ésta bala incrustada en la pared metálica. No fue hallada, debido a un peculiar calendario que estaba ahí...pero creo que sabemos que es lo importante aquí. -dije, mientras que ofrecía la bala en la bolsa de plástico a uno de los alguaciles. -¿Que pasaría si comparamos las huellas de la bala con las de las armas de fuego? Creo que tendríamos una coincidencia en algún lado.

Solté la bolsa en manos del alguacil, el cuál recibió la orden por parte del juez. Lana, por otro lado, se mordió el dedo y tropezó con su bufanda, la cuál se desató de su cuello. Después de su estrepitosa caída, volvió a su posición, firme y educada. Justo como estaba antes: como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aunque ahora tengo una incógnita más. -dije en voz alta. -Si mi cliente realmente llevaba aquella arma... ¿por qué eligir un arma que es complicado para disparar?  
-Y yo le tengo otra incógnita. -dijo Lana, acomodando su bufanda. -¿Fue la hermana de la acusada la razón para ir a tales extremos?

Su tono no me agradaba...sabía que ahora propondría algo completamente descabellado.

-Si todos recuerdan, el laboratorio del profesor Mercer era algo peculiar, en localización y sustancias. -dijo Lana, mientras leía un informe. -Y más, debido a las sustancias conocidas como "Rayut" y "Kaleido-7".  
-¿Que...que acaba de decir? -preguntó el juez con torpeza.  
-Lo haré lo más breve posible, Su Señoría. -dijo Lana, asintiendo y mirándolo de reojo. -Así que, haga los honores, doctora. Explique que son éstas sustancias.  
-Y-ya... -dijo la doctora Weaver, apretando el cubo rompecabezas, para luego meterlo en su bata y cruzarse de brazos. -El "Rayut" es un virus de alto grado de riesgo biológico. Muy peligroso. Degrada el sistema inmunológico, además de crear llagas y heridas internas extremas. Se transmite por fluidos, así como también en forma gaseosa.  
-¡Que...terrible! -dijo el juez. -¿De dónde salió éste virus?  
-Éso... -se trabó la doctora, mientras que ahora apretaba de nuevo su fiel rana acompañante.  
-Según información obtenida, la víctima...Emily Mercer era la huésped natural de éste virus. En otras palabras: su cuerpo lo creaba.

El juez y la sala cayó en silencio, mientras que la doctora se veía incómoda por la situación. Rápidamente, procedió con el siguiente punto.

-Pero usando la sangre de la señorita Mercer, el Rayut puede ser procesado en un fármaco denominado "Kaleido-7", el cuál no es mortal. Pero si tiene sus efectos secundarios...  
-Efectos secundarios que llevan a la persona medicada a un estado similar al de estar "dopado". -interrumpió Lana, mientras sacaba un documento. -"Felicidad extrema, no tener control de esfínteres, liberación de oxitocina...". Éstos son algunos de los síntomas que alguien puede llegar a sentir si está bajo los efectos de Kaleido-7.

Al terminar su discurso, ella se puso en aquella pose de victoria, mirando hacia mí, mientras le daba la espalda al juez.

-Y creo que con ésto, tendríamos dos posibles motivos para que la acusada halla cometido aquél crimen.  
- _Oh no._ -pensé nervioso y harto de Lana.  
-La acusada podría haber llegado ahí a salvar a su hermana, y salir de aquél lugar. Éso...o un motivo más remunerador.  
-¿Remunerador? -preguntó el juez, con toda su atención desviada a la fiscal.  
-Sería algo horrible pensarlo, pero no podemos huir de la verdad. -dijo al final, para comenzar a apuntarme. -¿Que pasaría si su motivo principal fue opacado por la necesidad de obtener un virus que siendo vendido, podría sacar dinero? ¡Y que mejor si se deshace de la fuente de toda la droga, así para poder venderlo a un precio más alto a alguien que pueda pagar por ello para su producción en masa! ¡Matando a su hermana, sacaría más dinero a aquellas muestras!

Mi quijada había caído de nuevo contra el escritorio, mientras que de mi garganta no salía ningún ruido.

-Hmm...pero... -balbuceó el juez. -¿Que no se supone que el virus es el origen para poder crear el fármaco? Si su teoría es cierta...  
-Oh, pero lo es. -dijo Lana sonriente. -Hallamos ésto un poco más lejos de la escena del crimen.

En las pantallas, se mostraba una gabardina oscura.

-El problema no es en sí la gabardina...sino lo que se halló dentro. -anunció ella, mostrando una imagen más.

Ante los ojos de todos, estaban los cilindros metálicos con las estampillas encima.

-¿Hmm? ¿Que son éstas curiosas cosas? -preguntó el juez.  
-La estampa azul representa la droga. La amarilla, el virus. Son dos contenedores: uno con una muestra del Rayut, y otro con la muestra del Kaleido-7. -habló Lana con severidad, golpeando con su mano derecha su escritorio. -¡El motivo por el cuál Jessica Mercer asesinó a su hermana y a su padre!

Ella me apuntaba triunfantemente. La tribuna...no, toda la sala estaba en silencio, mirando las imágenes. Pero a diferencia de ella, tanto Alfred como yo sabíamos que éso era imposible.

-Me parece...que hay un flagrante error en su teoría, fiscal Skye. -respondí, mientras pensaba. Ella solo se sorprendió por mi actitud. -El hecho de que las muestras hayan sido robadas es verdad...pero la pregunta es: ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

Ella tenía una respuesta preparada. La cuál se quedó atorada en su garganta, mientras comenzaba yo a resolver aquél enigma.

-Si hubiese sido ella, entonces no habría sido posible descubrirla en el laboratorio. Tendría que haber matado a su padre, tomar las muestras, salir con su hermana al campo de flores para matarla, correr al bosque para dejar la gabardina y luego regresar al laboratorio, para enton-

Pero mi cerebro reaccionó. Ahora, con éste elemento nuevo, todo podía empezar a tener sentido...

-Disculpa. -habló Lana. -¿Cómo saber si la entrada estaba ya deshecha desde el principio o no?

Ella tenía un punto. Mientras que ella le explicaba al juez la naturaleza de aquél panel que se usaba para abrir aquella puerta, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par...

-¡Su Señoría! -gritó uno de los alguaciles. -¡Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas hechas sobre la bala!  
-¡¿Y-y que espera?! ¡Hable! -ordenó el juez.  
-Bueno...la bala...pertenece sin dudas a un revólver de calibre veintidós. Además de que se hallaron restos de sangre en la bala...

La sala comenzó a cuchichear de nuevo, mientras que el juez los callaba. Para el momento del silencio, Lana ya tenía una teoría lista a lanzar contra mi cara.

-¿No sería lógico decir que la víctima está del lado de donde se hallaba el revólver, y la chica estaba en el escritorio? -dijo triunfante y sonriente.  
-No lo creo. -respondí. -El asunto de la sangre en el suelo, y el no haber sido movido, contradice su teoría, fiscal Skye.

Ella se mordió el pulgar de nuevo, mientras que buscaba alguna explicación lógica...

-Umm...disculpen... -habló Jess con tranquilidad.  
-¿Hmm? ¿Ocurre algo, acusada? -preguntó el juez con tranquilidad.  
-¿Podrían...traerme alguna gasa o vendaje limpio? ¿Por favor?

Mientras ella hablaba con tranquilidad, podía notar algo que me dejaba inquieto. Ella agarraba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, mientras veía al juez.  
Que yo tenía entendido, era uno de sus "ticks" nerviosos habituales. O al menos, éso pensaba yo.  
Y lo confirmé hasta que pude ver que corría sangre por su brazo izquierdo.


	39. Fantasmas

**39»Fantasmas**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
12:11 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

Revelando la herida en el brazo de Jess, me sentí extrañado por éste elemento. Poco a poco, la verdad iba cayendo en mi cabeza, mientras que mi quijada estaba por tocar la mesa, debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Entonces...! ¡Ésa herida confirma que...!  
-Ésa herida confirma que aquella bala que su propio padre le disparó pasó por su brazo. ¡No hay duda de ello! -gritó Lana de forma victoriosa, mientras que apuntaba valientemente.  
-Yo no creo éso... -susurró Alfred, mientras pensaba profundamente.  
-Emm...Alfred... -le hablé de cerca, con susurros. -Ya que eres mi asistente... ¿Que tal un poco de ayuda?  
-¿No sería hacer trampa si te doy la respuesta? -habló, mientras guardaba una sonrisa bajo su aspecto serio.  
-Uuhhhh...  
-Va. Pero por ser tu asistente. -dijo con tranquilidad. -Para que se vea tan triunfante, significa que olvidó algo...o está ocultando algo.

¿Habría ocultado algo? Tenía que confirmarlo...y solo una persona cooperaría conmigo.

-Doctora. -hablé hacia el estrado.  
-¿Sí? -contestó algo consternada.  
-Creo que hay un problema con las pruebas.  
-¿P-pruebas? -habló Lana algo preocupada.  
-Verá...tengo la idea de que tal vez una de las pruebas...es falsa.

Al decir éso con una sonrisa, la sala se impactó y se soltó el caos nuevamente, mientras que Lana peleaba con su bufanda, y Gant era extrañamente electrificado por una fuente desconocida.

-Exactamente. Así que me gustaría repasar por todas las pruebas en lista. ¿Sería tan amable?  
-Pues...es muy sencillo. ¿No podría hacerlo usted?  
-De hecho, podría. Pero quiero su punto de vista. Así que...por favor.  
-Bueno. Si empezamos desde lo encontrado en el laboratorio, podríamos hablar de las armas de fuego y de las pruebas manchadas de sangre...  
-¡Si! Pero no veo nada fuera de lo normal. -habló Lana inquieta.

Algo me sonaba raro...pero fue sorpresa quién lanzó el clásico grito de guerra.

-¡PROTESTO! -habló Alfred, apuntando hacia Lana. -...usted dijo: "No veo nada fuera de lo normal". Y creo que la frase correcta sería "No _oigo_ nada fuera de lo normal".

Ella reaccionó rápidamente a la acusación de Alfred, mientras que se mordía el dedo nuevamente, indicando que algo estaba quitando su balance mental.

-La doctora Weaver acaba de mencionar "las pruebas manchadas de sangre". Usted es americana. Así que creo que entienda la gramática de su propio país cuando mencionan la forma plural de "prueba". Ya sabe, la que termina en "S".

Pude ver como de nuevo Lana tropezaba y resbalaba con la bufanda con un rostro estremecido. Al mismo tiempo, ella se levantó con un rostro furioso y con sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

-No pensé que fuese indispensable...debido a que...  
-¿A qué, _fiscal_ Skye? -habló Alfred, diciendo su profesión con un tono de desdén. -No quisiera imaginarme que usted oculta pruebas.

En ése instante, pude ver una reacción inesperada. Ella se enfureció e indigno, mientras que lanzaba insultos a Alfred. Por otro lado, Gant estaba mirando igualmente a Alfred, con desconfianza en su mirada y una mano en el nudo de su corbata.

-La prueba es un bisturí médico. No la creíamos relevante por ciertos motivos, por lo tanto: no le hicimos pruebas. -dijo Gant con tranquilidad. -Pensábamos que la víctima trabajaba cuando fue atacada, y que por el sobresalto del disparo, se cortó por accidente.  
-E-en todo caso...examinen el bisturí. La sangre que logremos encontrar será la del responsable por una simple y sencilla teoría. -entró Lana ahora con un nuevo argumento, lista para seguir de pie y defendiéndose.  
-Entonces ilústrenos. -hablé ahora yo, antes de que Alfred dijera algo.

Mientras que Lana se preparaba para hablar contra nosotros, ella había dado aquél bisturí a un alguacil, el cuál salió corriendo para poder realizarse los análisis correspondientes.

-Creíamos que el bisturí lo usaba en ése sentido. Tan pronto fue atacado por sorpresa por parte de la acusada, él terminó cortándose y en defensa, tomó su arma de fuego y las disparó. Así de sencillo es com-  
-No lo creo. -interrumpió Alfred, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso por la situación.  
-¿Q-Que?  
-¿No cree que si fue así, habría otra prueba más?

Ella de nuevo mostraba un desbalance mental, mordiendo su pulgar y mirando enfadada, mientras que Alfred me susurraba de forma gentil.

- _Si disparó ella primero...  
_ -El primer disparo provino del fondo del laboratorio hacia la salida. -hablé con una epifanía repentina. -Por lo tanto, para que su teoría fuese correcta, tendría que haberse posicionado a la víctima en la parte externa y a mi cliente en la interna.  
-P-pues, es obvio. -habló Gant tratando de parecer seguro.  
-Pero no lo es. De hecho, saben que es imposible.

Con ésta acusación hecha hacia el par, el juez se percató de que algo iba mal.

-¿Q-que quiere decir con imposible? -preguntó el juez con mucha duda.  
-Bueno, Su Señoría. -habló ahora Alfred. -Si fuera así...entonces la silla ensangrentada tendría la sangre de la acusada, no de la víctima...además de que es una cantidad enorme de sangre. ¿Una cantidad así proviniendo de una herida en el brazo, mientras que la víctima no sangró?

El par de nuevo había recibido una cucharada amarga de verdad, mientras perdían la cordura por aquél ataque.

-Espera, Alfred. -le pedí un momento. -Si ellos pensaban ocultar el bisturí, significa que...  
-Que tiene la sangre de alguien distinto. -respondió algo preocupado. -Aunque la incógnita sería: Si no es de la víctima, ni de la acusada, ni de la otra víctima...  
-¿De quién será? -terminé su pensamiento, mientras que nos quedábamos con ése pensamiento.  
-¡UN MOMENTO! -gritó ahora una voz femenina y algo ronca.

De las puertas de entrada, venía una figura desconocida para mis ojos. Era una mujer de piel clara, ojos azules y cabellera castaña y larga, la cuál su peinado me recordaba un poco al peinado reciente de Mia. Vestía una larga gabardina negra cerrada hasta el pecho, con unas botas cafés.

-¡J-jefa! -sorprendida, exclamó la doctora Weaver.  
-Kirsten. Se suponía que volverías hace media hora. ¿Hay algún problema que te retrase?

La mujer de aspecto autoritativo lanzó una mirada tranquila y seria hacia la mesa del fiscal. Su mirada, tranquila pero cazadora como la de un búho, los observó con detalle. Un momento después, giró hacia mí, y me miró con aquellos mismos ojos. Podía sentir cómo me examinaba con frialdad, para después pasar a ver a Alfred, quien ahora se encontraba en completo pánico y petrificado.

-A ti ni debo de verte. -dijo ella con desdén y desprecio, al ver a Alfred por un par de segundos.  
-Umm...disculpe... -habló un poco quedo el juez.  
-¿Sí? -respondió ella, mirándolo de igual forma que vio a los demás.  
-¡Ah...yo...solo...! Sol-solo para preguntarle... ¿Qui-quien es usted?  
-Pues ésa pregunta no tendría porqué responderla. Pero si es necesario para que entienda en lo que se mete: Soy la Vice-Presidenta de LifeLabs Corp. y líder de la división médica y de investigación de Interpol: Martha Umbreit.

Umbreit...  
Aquél apellido lo había oído antes.  
Me tomo poco tiempo entenderlo todo...  
Los ojos de aquella mujer, el cabello rojizo de Alfred, su piel clara...

-Alfred... -pregunté de forma quieta y callada a su oído, haciendo que reaccionara con un pequeño sobresalto. -Ella es la madre de Bader... -hice pausa para poder respirar nuevamente. -...tu esp-  
-Ex-esposa, de hecho. -dijo ella, viéndome con ojos entrecerrados, como si disfrutase de mi temor hacia ella.


	40. Humo y Espejos

**40» Humo y Espejos**

* * *

23 de Enero del 2016  
12:40 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 3

La señora Umbreit entró en la sala, posicionándose junto a la doctora Weaver. La sala entró en silencio, mientras que ella respiraba profundamente para comenzar a hablar.

-Kirsten. Sal de ésta sala, y espera instrucciones mías. -dijo ella con frialdad.  
-Se-señora...sí.

Tan pronto ella dio ésa orden, la doctora Weaver dio media vuelta y se preparó para salir por la puerta frontal...

-¡Un momento! -interrumpí, mientras que la doctora iba a medio camino. -¡Usted no puede retirarse todavía!  
-¿Quién lo ordena? ¿Tú, niño? -dijo la estirada mujer de aspecto imponente.  
-N...niño. -dije de nuevo hacia mi mismo, mientras recobrara la compostura. -Será lo que diga su título. Será su jefa también, pero en éste tribunal, usted no posee ninguna autoridad para ordenar a otros.  
-Je...niño... -dijo aquella mujer, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de forma alzada, como un ente superior viendo a una raza menor. -¿Olvidaste que pertenezco a la Interpol? No queremos un caso aquí en Los Angeles por culpa de un abogado que-  
-Martha. -habló Alfred de forma seria y fría. -Cállate.

La sala se silenció como si ésa orden fuese para ellos, incluyendo al juez. Gant y Skye estaban impactados por la situación, mientras que la señora Umbreit miraba a Alfred de forma sorpresiva y herida.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -respondió expresiva la mujer, mientras que se notaba que iba a lanzar una respuesta a la cara, tal cual bola de fuego proveniente de un dragón.  
-Éste es un tribunal de justicia. Si deseas aportar algo de información, eres bienvenida a estar en ése podio. En caso de no hacerlo y solo querer imponer tu autoridad, puedes retirarte a la tribuna, y ver desde una distancia segura cómo se resuelve éste caso. Solo hay dos opciones. Así que decide.

Por varios segundos la sala solo calló y preparó sus oídos para lo que la dama Umbreit se prepararía para decir.

-De verdad que tú no has cambiado. -dijo con un gesto tranquilo y casi sonriente, como si hubiese esperado éso de Alfred. -Así que es pelear en tu terreno o ver la pelea desde una distancia segura. Muy bien.

La señora Umbreit caminó hacia la tribuna, y se sentó en una de los bancos, junto con el público.

-Prosigan entonces.

- _Algo anda mal._ -Pensé. - _Aunque quien está aportando evidencia nueva es la doctora Weaver...a éste paso podrían inculparla. A menos que...  
_ -Es cierto. -dijo la fiscal, sorprendida y frustrada. -¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?  
-¿Ocurre algo, fiscal? -preguntó el juez.  
-Creo...creo que la defensa tiene la razón. -dijo Lana espantada.  
- _¿Que tengo razón?_  
-El bisturí...nunca lo tomé en cuenta, debido a que era algo innecesario. Pero ¿que pasaría si su propósito era ser "necesario"?  
-¿Que quiere decir con éso? -pregunté.  
-Que es probable...que la culpable haya forjado la evidencia del bisturí. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?!

Pensé que yo reaccionaría sorpresivamente, con la quijada por los suelos...pero no fue así. Tenía la mirada en blanco, ante la actuación de la fiscal.

-Déjame ver si entiendo tu punto de vista... -hablé con cordura y tranquilidad. -Dices que ella tomó el bisturí para hacerse una cortada, y así, manchar el bisturí con su sangre. Y si mi linea de pensamiento es correcta, dirás que ella pudo hacer de dos maneras. A: "Se cortó el brazo, puso usó guantes para tapar las huellas y la dejó como evidencia.". B: "Se cortó el brazo, usó guantes para cubrir las huellas y además implantó las huellas de su padre en éste para tener una evidencia más". Todo está en las huellas, no tanto en sus sangre, ¿verdad?

La sala estaba en silencio, mientras que Lana miraba sorprendida en mi dirección.

-El problema es... ¿porqué ocultar las huellas?  
-Es obvio. -dijo Lana mientras daba un bufido. -Uno cubre las huellas del arma homicida para no poder ser identifica-a-ah... ¡AH!

Con un grito, ella tropezó en su bufanda y cayó al suelo.

-Ahí mi punto. -dije confiado. -Ella tenía que cubrir las huellas del arma no del bisturí.  
-¡Pero ella podría haber sido muy hábil! -dijo para recobrar la compostura y el argumento. -¡Lo habrá hecho como un seguro! ¡En caso de que ella se viese inculpada...!  
-¿Pero que no dijo usted que ésa evidencia no era necesaria?

Con la quijada por los suelos, ella giró rápidamente sobre sus tacones, que su bufanda se atascó en su cabeza y la dejó sin visión, solo con su nariz y boca de fuera.

-Suficiente de éste circo. -dijo Alfred, mientras hacía que me corriera de lugar.  
-¿A...Alfred?  
-Es obviamente que ésa evidencia no es falsa, sino que había sido ocultada. Pero ahora se reveló que es una evidencia con sangre. Sangre que podría ser de la víctima o de la inculpada. Lo importante es el hecho de que no tiene huellas: alguien con guantes los utilizó. Pero tenemos las armas con la que se defendió la víctima y con la que la inculpada cometió el crimen: ambas con huellas que no deberían de ser. Todo está fuera de lugar.

Al decirlo así, me quedaba pensando en ése argumento: Un bisturí usado sin huellas...armas con huellas, y usadas por personas que no tiene sentido que las usara...

-Pero no hay manera de seguir ésta linea sin oír a todos los testigos.  
-¡A-asistente! -dijo el juez. -¡Pero ya han pasado todos los testigos!  
-No todos. -dijo Alfred con seriedad, mientras que miraba hacia la tribuna.

Ahí estaba ella. Disfrutando del circo que se había hecho, mientras que la verdad seguía oculta.

-Me gustaría llamar al estrado...a la señora Martha Umbreit.

La mujer se puso de pie. Aún con ése semblante frío y con ése carácter fuerte, salió de la tribuna y se dirigió al podio. Se posó en ésta misma como un ave de caza: quieta y lista para atacar a quien fuese necesario, en el momento que más le apeteciera.

-¿Vas a ser cauteloso, _Freddy_?  
-Dedíquese a contestar las preguntas, testigo.  
-Hmhm. -rió ella con su boca cerrada, mientras se figuraba una ligera sonrisa. -Comienza.  
-Err...creo que soy yo quien empieza los interrogatorios. -dijo en voz baja el juez. Tanto que apenas lo pude escuchar.  
-Señora Umbreit. -dijo Alfred. -Como autoridad médica de Interpol, ¿podría darnos su punto de vista sobre éstos sucesos?

-¿Mi punto de vista, dices? -habló tranquila, mientras veía las fotografías y las pruebas mencionadas.

Sabía que lo próximo que podría ella decir haría que el caso colapsara...o diera un nuevo giro.


End file.
